Dragons of Magic Knights Academy
by Ren Haruto
Summary: Hai, aku adalah Naruto, dan orang-orang biasa memanggilku [Fat Knight] karena aku gendut. Saat ini, aku memiliki berbagai macam permasalahan pelik dalam hidupku. Mulai dari Dewi yang menjadi parasit di rumahku, hingga tuan putri dari negeri seberang yang terobsesi untuk memilikiku. "Penyisihan KoK akan segera dimulai, itu artinya lomba Panjat Pinang akan segera dilaksanakan!"
1. Chapter 1

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy  
 **Rheinhart  
**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi  
Warning : Absolute! Naru, OC, OOC, AU, Medieval! Theme, Typo (s), Small! Harem, Etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Lahir dari ayah seorang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, **[Peter san Siro]** , dan ibu seekor Dewa Naga, **[Ophis]** , dia adalah entitas terkuat yang hidup di dunia ini, bahkan **[Astrid]** segan terhadapnya. Dan nama agung-nya adalah **[Melchior]** , yang berarti **[Raja]**. Namun bukan itu nama kecil yang diberikan oleh sang ayah, nama yang selalu ia banggakan hanya ada satu, **[Namikaze Naruto]**_.

 _Naruto PoV_

Dengan kedua mata yang masih mengerjap karena sinar mentari pagi yang lolos dari halangan korden, sedikit aku regangkan tubuh tanpa terbalut busana ini dengan sepenuh hati, terdengar suara _krakk_ ketika aku melakukannya, dan itu memberikan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri.

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit akibat efek dari _Hangover_ karena terlalu banyak minum, usia minimum untuk meminum alkohol di negara ini adalah limabelas tahun, jadi tidak ada masalah bagiku yang notabne berumur delapan belas. Sekumpulan kecil memori tentang kejadian kemarin malam datang dan menghujam otak, memperburuk rasa pusing yang saat ini sedang melanda.

Ketika hendak bangun dari kasur dan bergegas mengenakan pakaian, terdapat _sesuatu_ yang menghalangi- lebih tepatnya memeluk perutku, dan _sesuatu_ itu adalah tangan putih porselen milik seorang Dewi. Itu adalah tangan dengan jari-jari lentik milik seorang gadis dengan surai-nya yang merah mencolok serta orang yang saat ini aku panggil _Kekasih_ , Titania.

Walau samar-samar, sekarang aku ingat tentang kejadian setelah pulang dari bar. Saat itu aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengendalikan diriku, dan ketika menjumpai Titania sedang berada di dalam rumah dan sedang terlelap di ranjangku, aku _menyerangnya_. _Ugh_ , maaf karena membuatmu basah oleh _cairanku_ , Dewi Pelindung.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, tangan itu berhasil aku singkirkan. Titania bukanlah seorang wanita berambut panjang, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir bila secara tak sengaja rambutnya melilitku atau semacamnya, lagipula panjang rambutnya hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari laki-laki pada umumnya, namun tidak sampai sebahu, hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari lelaki.

 _Cantik?_ Bodoh jika bertanya demikian kepadaku, dia adalah seorang Dewi. Satu-satunya hal yang patut kalian pertanyakan adalah _'Mengapa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria gendut'_.

Setelah mengenakan selembar celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian bawahku, kamar mandi adalah tujuan selanjutnya untuk menghilangkan efek _Hangover_ yang sangat mengganggu ini.

* * *

 ** _xXx Dragons of Magic Knights Academy xXx_**

Setelah mandi, mengenakan seragam serta menyiapkan sarapan, kusantap hidangan berupa selembar roti dan selai kacang dengan susu sebagai pelepas dahaga yang sudah tersaji rapi diatas meja. Bunyi dentingan terdengar cukup keras ketika dengan tanpa perasaan, aku meletakkan gelas kosong yang tadinya terdapat susu didalamnya diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca.

Dengan indera pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari manusia, dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki yang asalnya dari kamar menuju kemari, pasti dia sudah bangun.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto _-kun_ ,"

" _Ohayou_ , Titania,"

Kemudian ia duduk di sisi lain meja, tepat menghadap kearahku. Selanjutnya ia juga mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai sejenis denganku. Hanya ada empat kursi di meja makan, dan karena posisi kami berhadapan, setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan dapat dilihat jelas oleh sepasang bola mata berwarna safir ini.

 _Elegan_ dan _Berkelas_ , seperti yang diduga dari seorang Dewi. Berhenti memandanginya, tanpa terasa roti berselai yang aku pegang sudah mencapai gigitan terakhir, habis. Entah karena apa, aku enggan meninggalkan meja walaupun perut buncitku sudah terisi, walau tak terlalu kenyang sih, bagiku menonton cara makan elegan yang ditunjukkan oleh didepanku lebih menarik daripada beranjak dan menuntut ilmu di _Magic Knights Academy_.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto _-kun?_ "

Sadar akan tatapanku, ia bertanya tanpa pikir panjang, berbicara di tengah proses menyantap hidangan bukanlah hal yang dapat dibilang sopan, namun sepertinya ia tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap tatapanku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, kali ini aku topang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan yang bersandar di meja. Ia menatapku risih sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikanku. Dan kemudian setelahnya, ia meminum susu sebagai acara penutup atas acara sarapan pagi ini.

"Titania, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal?"

"Tentu,"

Ia bahkan menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, tipikal gadis yang aku sukai. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu sungkan.

"Apa kau memiliki _fetish_ terhadap orang gendut atau semacamnya?" tanyaku, ia terdiam untuk sejenak dengan sepasang kelereng sebiru milikku menatapku dalam bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya, dan segera aku beri penjelasan.

"Apa kau punya selera atau semacamnya terhadap orang gendut, sehingga menjadikanku sebagai pasanganmu? Kau tahu kan, orang gendut bukanlah tipe yang disukai wanita," Setelah penjelasan singkatku, ia memberi _Ohh_ singkat dan segera menjawab.

"Aku tidak memiliki semacam ketertarikan akan hal itu, aku murni mencintaimu apa adanya,"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu, jari-jarinya ia mainkan demi menutupi rasa gugup dan malu yang bercampur, itu _imut_ , kau tahu?

Dan juga, siapa yang sebenarnya kau _cintai_?

Apakah entitas agung bernama **_[Melchior]_** , anak dari Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga dan Dewi Naga, **_[Peter San Siro]_** dan **_[Ophis]_**.

Ataukah makhluk lemah yang terlahir dari seorang pekerja kantoran dari dunia lain yang dikirim oleh **_[Astrid]_** ke dunia ini dan seorang loli bernama Namikaze Minato dan Ophis. Pemuda yang memiliki kelebihan berat di tubuhnya, yang memiliki timbunan lemak baik di perut, maupun pipi dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

Hanya sebagai informasi belaka, wujudku yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan wujud **_[Melchior]_**. Tubuh ini lamban dan lemah, sementara wujud **_[Melchior]_** benar-benar sesuatu yang melebihi **_[Dewi]_** itu sendiri. Dua tubuh berbeda dengan satu pemilik yang sama, dibandingkan menjadi _Overpower_ atau semacamnya, aku lebih memilih menjadi _normal_. Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih tubuh ini, dan berubah menjadi wujud satunya apabila benar-benar terdesak dalam keadaan hidup dan mati.

Tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun kepada Dewi dihadapanku, aku tersenyum hangat dan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. _Halus_ , rambut pendeknya benar-benar mengagumkan, seperti yang diduga dari seorang Dewi Pelindung. Ia tak memberi perlawanan, dan hanya menikmati belaian lembutku dengan mata terpejam. Kami melakukan aktivitas statis semacam ini dalam waktu cukup lama, dan setelah kusadari bahwa aku harus bergegas pergi ke akademi, aktivitas ini aku hentikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat," ucapku dengan kaki melangkah ke ambang pintu, tak lupa mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam seperti siswa pada umumnya.

"Selamat jalan."

* * *

 _xXx Dragons of Magic Knights Academy xXx_

 _Magic Knights Academy,_ tempat yang menjadi tujuanku adalah salah satu dari lima sekolah Ksatria dan Penyihir terbaik di Empire. Akademi ini bertujuan untuk mendidik siswa-nya untuk menjadi seorang Ksatria ataupun Penyihir profesional, yang kemudian disalurkan kepada pihak militer sebagai prajurit.

Dahulu, ketika Namikaze Minato belum dipanggil oleh **_[Astrid]_** ke dunia ini untuk mengalahkan **_Seven Dragons_** , tujuan dari akademi semacam ini adalah mendidik dan melatih muridnya untuk bertarung dan memerangi ketujuh Naga yang menguasai dunia ini dalam bentuk tirani.

Masing-masing dari tujuh Naga itu mewakili setiap **_[Dosa Besar]_** yang dimiliki oleh ciptaan **_[Dewi]_**.

 _Amarah, **[Wrath].** _

_Nafsu, **[Lust].** _

_Keserakahan, **[Greed].**_

 _Kemalasan, **[Sloth].**_

 _Kerakusan, **[Gluttony].**_

 _Keangkuhan, **[Pride].**_

 _Kecemburuan, **[Envy]**_.

Dan setelah ayah datang, lima dari mereka mati dalam **_Perang Dunia Naga_** , dimana perang agung terjadi antara seluruh eksistensi berakal di dunia melawan Tujuh Naga yang tirani dengan dipimpin oleh seorang yang dapat menggunakan sihir sekaligus teknik berpedang, seorang **_[Magic Knight]_** terkuat, sang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, **_[Peter San Siro]_** alias Namikaze Minato.

Alasan mutlak atas kemenangan ini adalah keterpihakan salah satu dari dua Dewa Naga dalam ras Naga kepada umat manusia, **_[Envy Dragon Goddess], [Ouroboros Dragons]_** , **_[Ophis]_**.

 ** _[Ketidakterbatasan]_** milik ibu dan **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** atau biasa disebut **_[Cross of Peter]_** milik ayah adalah kombinasi terbaik yang pernah ada dalam masa revolusi makhluk hidup itu. Namun itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa korban di pihak manusia dapat dibilang puluhan hingga ratusan ribu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi dimana ibu berbalik melawan ayah.

Pada waktu sebelum mereka terlibat dalam percintaan, ada sebuah alasan mengapa ibu lebih memilih untuk memihak **_[Peter]_** daripada ras-nya sendiri ; **_[Gluttony Dragon God], [Dragon of Dragons], [Great Red]_**. Ia ingin membunuh Dewa Naga selain dirinya, **_[Great Red]_** , beliau memiliki masalah pribadi dengan sang _Shin Sekiryuutei._ Menurutnya, perang ini adalah kesempatan emas yang tak boleh dilewatkan untuk membunuh **_[Great Red]_**.

Namun setelah mengalami kekalahan dalam pertarungan melawan **_[Great Red]_** , terjadi peristiwa yang kelak akan menghubungkan takdir diantara mereka. Ibu kecewa saat ayah menyatakan bahwa mereka masih belum sanggup menghadapi **_[Great Red]_** , dan kemudian terjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu diantara mereka.

Dalam duel itu, ayah benar-benar dihajar seperti seorang pecundang, dia benar-benar babak belur dan nyaris mati waktu itu. Kemampuan untuk menciptakan sebuah salib untuk menghentikan seluruh gerakan lawan dan mengikat serta menyalib mereka, **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** miliknya tak lebih dari sampah saat berhadapan dengan Naga berukuran kolosal.

Namun takdir berkehendak lain, kekuatan **_[Cross of Peter]_** akan semakin kuat jika semakin banyak tulang dari penggunanya yang patah, dan ayah mematahkan hampir semua tulang miliknya. Dan satu salib setinggi dua meter terbentuk dari cahaya yang lebih terang sinar matahari, membuat langit terlihat mendung walau sebenarnya cerah, yang lebih mengejutkan, salib itu berhasil mengikat ibu dengan tubuhnya yang telah berubah menjadi manusia karena kuatnya salib yang mengekangnya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya begitu menyentuh, saat dimana ayah berjalan berjalan terseok-seok dengan hanya kaki kanan yang kondisinya tak begitu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan yang satunya, lalu ia mencium ibu tepat di bibir, dan mengatakan _"Aku mencintaimu, wahai Naga loli imutku,"_. Namikaze Minato-pun pingsan setelahnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, karena setiap ayah akan menceritakannya waktu aku kecil dulu, ia selalu berakhir dengan terbang ke langit dan ibu biasanya akan mengatakan _"Jangan kotori kepolosan Naruto dengan kemesumanmu!"._

Dan masa-masa indah itupun berakhir ketika aku berumur delapan tahun, ayah harus pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia sebenarnya telah menikah dan memiliki anak dari seorang wanita bangsawan dari klan Phenex, sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada ibu. Kami berakhir dengan membencinya, namun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ibu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan emosinya semenjak saat itu, seolah-olah emosinya telah mati bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

Ayah telah pergi, dan segera setelah itu tersebar berita bahwa Dewi Naga –Ibu- telah memiliki seorang keturunan, dengan nama **_[Melchior]_** , itu adalah nama agung yang publik berikan padaku. Selama delapan tahun ayah dan ibu berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta tentang rumah tangga mereka dari publik, itu karena ibu tak mau mencoreng tinta hitam di nama Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga. Setelah aku sadar akan semua itu, aku berakhir membenci kedua orangtuaku dan juga pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku benar-benar anak yang menyedihkan." Itulah aku, tak berani menghadap ibu, benci menemui ayah karena apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu, tetapi masih pula menyayanginya, ego dari Naga benar-benar susah untuk dihilangkan. Dan malah terjebak di dalam kehidupan seorang siswa di salah satu akademi terbaik di Empire, satu dari beberapa negara dengan mayoritas-nya adalah manusia.

* * *

 ** _X Dragons of Magic Knights Academy X_**

Saat tiba di depan sebuah gerbang kokoh yang seluruh strukturnya terbuat dari batu marmer yang dulu pernah membuatku terpana karena tingginya gerbang dan keindahannya, aku berhasil masuk kedalam akademi setelah melalui pengecekan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa penjaga berzirah besi di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Ini adalah akademi dimana orang-orang kaya dan terbaik dari yang terbaik berada, jubah berwarna putih dengan pola zig-zag berwarna emas di bagian bawah, serta sebuah lambang pedang yang mirip dengan salib dengan _blade_ menghadap keatas, serta nama dari akademi yang disulam menggunakan benang emas, benar-benar elegan.

Kesampingkan bagian jubahnya, pakaian yang ada didalamnya juga tak kalah mewah. Sebuah rompi biru langit yang telah diperkuat dengan sihir dengan beberapa bagian seperti dada – cukup seksi untuk gadis - dan punggung terbuat dari logam mithrill yang dikenal ringan, di lengan bagian kanan terdapat dua buah bintang perak bertengger disana, dan jangan lupakan celana panjang putih yang senada atasan yang ia kenakan. Itulah penampilan umum murid _Putih Biru_ , publik biasa menjuluki murid dari akademi ini dengan sebutan demikian karena pakaian mereka.

Ada satu hal yang sangat penting dan tak boleh terlewatkan oleh kelas Ksatria, yaitu keberadaan sebuah pedang di pinggang, apabila ia seorang Ksatria.

Di akademi ini sendiri, terdapat dua jurusan utama dan satu jurusan khusus, masing-masing jurusan memiliki ratusan murid, kecuali yang terakhir.

Pertama yaitu _Magics,_ sama seperti namanya, jurusan ini dikhususkan kepada para Penyihir muda yang ingin memperdalam kepandaiannya.

Kedua adalah _Knights_ , sudah menjadi hal umum bila orang yang berbakat atau memiliki keahlian dalam pedang dan senjata tajam akan mengambil jurusan yang diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang di masa depan ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria Empire.

Perbandingan dari dua jurusan tersebut hampir 50 : 50, dilihat dari manapun mereka akan seimbang dalam aspek tertentu. Dan yang lebih mengagumkan, hampir semua murid disini adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berbakat dan sangat kuat. Namun, sekuat apapun murid dari kedua jurusan tersebut, mereka tetap akan tersingkir ketika disuruh berduel melawan seorang murid dari jurusan terakhir, jurusan yang disebut-sebut hanya diperuntukkan kepada terbaik dari yang terbaik, jurusan _Magic Knights_ , atau Ksatria berpedang yang menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi.

Jurusan terakhir, _Magic Knights_. Ini adalah jurusan yang diperuntukkan kepada orang yang berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dari semua murid dari jurusan lain, mereka membantai lawan dengan senjata ketika lawan mendekat, dan menggunakan sihir yang akan menghancurkan lawannya apabila mereka menjaga jarak. Hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di jurusan ini ; Hyodou Issei, Raiser Phenex, dan Vali.

Dua diantaranya mewarisi kekuatan dari dua anggota **_Seven Dragons_** , dan yang terakhir... **_[Crosce de Pietro]_**. Eksistensi mereka adalah sesuatu yang bahkan seorang **_[Melchior]_** harus hindari, tak peduli sekuat apapun Naruto sekarang, ia memiliki kemungkinan untuk mati jika melawan mereka, walau eksistensinya sendiri dianggap melebihi **_[Astrid]_** , namun bukan berarti ia **_[Immortal]_**.

Hanya ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang dapat mengancam nyawa Naruto.

Salib yang mampu membelenggu apapun dan menyerap kekuatan mereka hingga ke titik nol untuk dikirimkan kepada pengguna kekuatan salib tersebut, **_[Cross of Peter]_**. Rasanya sakit jika kau dapat dibunuh oleh kekuatan ayahmu sendiri.

Naga yang pernah merenggut kedamaian dunia dengan cakar dan taring yang bahkan dapat merenggut nyawa **_[Astrid]_** , mereka adalah anggota **_Seven Dragons_**. Naruto akan menghindari segala macam konflik dengan sesamanya, terlebih mereka masih memiliki peluang untuk membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Dan yang terakhir, senjata yang digunakan oleh sang Pencipta dunia ini untuk menghilangkan eksistensi apapun, **_[Astrid's Paragon of Luxuria]_**. Tiga buah bola cahaya sepanas inti planet yang terdiri dari kekuatan **_[Dewa]_** , **_[Iblis]_** , dan **_[Void]_** , satu serangan dan nasib satu benua akan ditentukan pada saat itu juga. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan serangan semacam itu mengincar pantatmu.

Selebihnya, itu tak akan lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit oleh nyamuk. Ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki kemungkinan kematian terkecil dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Melawan ketiga hal diatas secara bersamaan sama saja dengan kematian, namun bukan berarti aku akan kalah jika melawan mereka secara satu lawan satu.

Untuk **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** , penanganannya cukup mudah ; Bunuh penggunanya tanpa mematahkan satupun tulang mereka, itulah bocoran yang aku dapatkan dari cerita ayah. Lagipula aku juga pemilik kekuatan ini, terimakasih kepada garis keturunan yang aku miliki. Namun jika yang aku lawan adalah ayah, ini akan sulit mengingat dia dapat berteleportasi dan memiliki pedang pembunuh naga.

Kedua, jika mereka berasal dari **_Seven Dragon_** , aku akan membuat mereka bernostalgia dengan **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** , lalu menghajar mereka sampai mati dengan serangan jarak jauh maupun dekat. _Semakin besar kekuatan yang kau miliki, semakin besar pula daya magnetik dan sedot salib ini._ Karena aku adalah anak dari **_[Ophis]_** , aku juga mewarisi kekuatan **_[Tanpa Batas]_** miliknya. Salib ini memang serbaguna. Jangan remehkan **_[Melchior]_** , wahai Naga-naga tua.

Dan yang terakhir, jika aku harus melawan **_[Pencipta]_** dari dunia ini, **_[Astrid]_**. Aku akan menyalibnya terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat mengaktifkan bola-bola terkutuk itu, dan akan menghajarnya sampai mati dalam kondisi masih tertempel di salib. _Yah_ , walaupun kemungkinan ketiga tidak mungkin, karena aku adalah kekasih dari adiknya. **_[Astrid]_** , jadilah kakak yang baik dengan tidak membunuh calon adik iparmu, _okay_? Atau haruskan aku menikahimu agar kemungkinan ketiga dapat terhapus? Entahlah.

Dan intinya, selama ketiga hal tersebut tidak melawanku dalam waktu yang sama, masih ada kemungkinan untuk menang jika hanya dua dari mereka, dan kemungkinan delapan puluh persen menang jika hanya satu dari ketiga hal diatas yang melawanku.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan sudah waktunya bagi para Ksatria untuk menghunus pedangnya kearah lawan dengan teknik-teknik yang mereka pelajari dari akademi, serta memperkuat kecerdasan para Penyihir dengan cara yang tidak aku ketahui karena aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Juga, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh _[Regular Knight]_ ini? Aku hanya memiliki dua buah bintang perak di lengan kananku.

Mengenai masalah tingkatan pangkat di akademi ini, mereka menggunakan bintang sebagai simbol pangkat.

Satu bintang perunggu berarti ia adalah seorang _[Newbie]_.

Dua bintang perak untuk _[Regular]._

Tiga bintang emas untuk _[Senior]_.

Empat bintang platina untuk _[Elite]_.

Dan terakhir, lima bintang dari berlian untuk _[Ace]_.

Dengan tubuh berlemak ini, perlu sebuah keajaiban bagiku untuk mencapai tingkatan _[Ace]_ , bahkan yang dibawahnya saja sudah mustahil tanpa campur tangan **_[Pencipta]_**.

Kegiatan pada hari ini adalah duel dengan murid dari kelas lain, dan entah mengapa _sensei_ dari kelas tandinganku kali ini memancarkan hawa persaingan yang tinggi. Hei, apa-apaan dengan semangat membara itu?! Kakashi- _sensei_ , tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan _sensei_ hijau beralis tebal itu! Ia membakar semangat masa mudaku. Ruangan pertandingan sudah cukup panas bagiku tanpa semangatmu, kau tahu?

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Naruto vs Yuuto Kiba. Kalian dipersilahkan maju menuju arena," Itu adalah pengumuman yang dibuat oleh sensei rambut silver dengan wajah bermasker dan selalu membawa buku porno, Kakashi- _sensei_. Dan juga, kenapa lawanku seorang _[Elite]_? Ini tidak adil, kalian tahu?

Berjalan menuju kedalam arena, setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar beberapa menit jika harus melalui jalan umum karena tribun penonton terletak beberapa meter diatas ruangan berbentuk balok yang sangat luas ini. Namun beda cerita jika kau langsung melompat dari tribun, kau akan langsung sampai di arena pada saat itu juga.

Berjalan dengan santai menuju ke tengah arena, dimana berdiri _sensei_ hijau dan si pirang dengan baju tanpa sedikitpun unsur besi dan menggunakan _long sword_ yang lebih tipis daripada umumnya , jadi ia tipe kecepatan, _kah_. Setelah sampai di tengah arena, berpasang-pasang mata terkunci pada sosok kami yang saat ini sedang membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum duel ini dimulai, hal formal yang membuatku muak. Kami langsung memasang posisi kuda masing-masing, ia berkuda-kuda dengan mengacungkan pedang kearahku, dan aku berkuda-kuda dengan posisi masih menyarungkan katana yang aku miliki.

 _"Pertandingan..."_

Nafasku kali ini aku atur baik-baik, dalam pertandingan ini, tak peduli separah apapun kau terluka, kau akan sembuh ketika pertarungan telah berhenti, terimakasih kepada fasilitas sihir _Auto Healing_ yang sengaja digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

 _"DIMULAI!"_

Dan aku mengawali serangan dengan _Battoujutsu_ , yakni teknik menarik pedang dari sarungnya dengan sangat cepat dan tebasan itu aku arahkan menuju ke lehernya, hanya kurang dari sepersekian detik sejak pertandingan dimulai, jarak yang terbentang sepanjang sepuluh meter aku lewati dalam sekejap dengan _Battoujutsu_ , dan saat jarak antara katana dengan leher si _ikemen_ itu kurang dari beberapa puluh centi, ia menendang tanah untuk menghasilkan daya untuk meloncat dan berhasil mundur sejauh satu meter, ia mendarat tepat didepan ujung katana yang hanya membelah angin. Seperti yang diharapkan dari reflek seorang _[Elite]._

Yuuto Kiba, mungkin tubuh ini kelebihan berat, tapi masih tergolong cepat untuk ukuran manusia. Jadi, mari berpesta hingga aku tersungkur di saat-saat terakhir.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Kaku, kaku, kaku (") Gk terasa bakal segini kakunya author menulis fic (") Akibat dari pensi begitu lama, dan ketika mau coba nulis lagi, langsung bingung mau nulis apa (") bila ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan, dapat melalui PM atau kotak ripiu (") Fav & Foll diutamakan._**

 ** _Byeeee~_**

 **Rheinhart : OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _ **Rheinhart**_

 _Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Fat! Naru, Small! Harem, Typo (S), AU, OC, OOC, Medieval! Theme!, etc  
_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ..._

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Teng...

Teng...

Teng...

"Baiklah, para penyihir muda. Karena bel telah berbunyi, kalian sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan akademi,"

" _Ha'i, Sensei!"_

Setelah itu, kerumunan _Wizard_ dari bintang satu perunggu hingga bintang empat platina meninggalkan ruangan dan sang _sensei_ bertampang cerdas bersurai hijau yang sedang merapikan peralatannya, _sensei_ itu adalah salah satu _Wizard_ jenius dalam _Empire,_ Ajuka Astaroth.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan kelas Sihir Pertahanan, sosok cantik bersurai merah itu meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu fokus membaca buku tentang sihir tipe bertahan.

Penampilannya tak begitu berbeda dengan murid-murid akademi yang lain, memakai jubah putih dengan pola zig-zag emas pada bawahnya. Dalam balutan jubah kebanggan akademinya, tersembunyi tubuh indah bak model, armor _breast plate_ yang ia pakai seakan tak mampu untuk menahan dada ukuran jumbo miliknya yang selalu dipuja oleh _Wizards_ maupun _Knights_ dari berbagai tingkatan di akademi. Pihak akademi tak memberi larangan ketat mengenai pakaian, selain jubah identitas akademi serta armor dan sepatu yang terbuat dari mithrill, para siswa diperbolehkan mengenakan apapun sesukanya.

Suara logam yang beradu dengan batu bata ketika ia berjalan sudah menjadi hal yang familiar dalam telinga, hari ini koridor yang menjadi pemisah antara gedung kelas _Wizards_ dan _Knights_ terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini _[Magic Knights]_ sedang melakukan duel di tanah lapang yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh jurusan _Magic Knights_ untuk berlatih, tebakannya benar seperti biasanya. Cukup sorak-sorai histeris dari para gadis di akademi menjadi buktinya. Lagipula _Magic Knights_ adalah jurusan dengan jumlah murid paling sedikit.

Koridor ini tidak memiliki sebuah atap untuk melindungi orang yang berjalan diatas jalurnya, namun memiliki pemandangan indah di sisi kiri dan kanannya, lalu puluhan meter di sisi barat terdapat tanah lapang yang telah disebutkan.

 _PRANK_

 _PRANK_

 _PRANK_

" _KYAAA! Raiser-sama benar-benar keren ketika menangkis [Ascalon] milik Issei-sama!"_

" _KYAAA! Issei-sama! Kau benar-benar menawan ketika menebaskan pedangmu kearah Raiser-sama!"_

' _Dasar makhluk bodoh_ ' Dalam helaan nafas gadis bersurai crimson itu, ia mencemooh tingkah laku para _Ojou-sama_ yang ada di akademi ini, terlalu _fangirls_. Dirinya sendiri adalah _Ojou-sama_ , gadis itu adalah adik perempuan dari sosok yang saat ini sedang memerintah _Kingdom_ , Sirzech Gremory. Namanya adalah Rias Gremory, satu dari beberapa sosok yang memiliki pengaruh besar dan ketenaran dalam akademi maupun publik. Seorang _Elite-class Wizard_.

Melanjutkan kaki yang berjalan menuju ke jalan di depan gedung aula yang menghubungkan satu-satunya gerbang untuk keluar dari tempat ia menimba ilmu. Secara tak sengaja visualnya menangkap sosok yang berlebihan dalam hal lemak dan tak tampak seperti seorang _Knights_ jika sarung pedang berbentuk aneh tak mengintip dari dalam jubahnya. Jika tak salah ingat ingat, si gendut itu terkenal dengan sebutan _Fat Knight_. Bukan seseorang yang penting maupun tinggi dalam hal politik maupun kemampuan bertarung, namun ia cukup terkenal karena tubuh mencoloknya.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda itu, gadis ini merasa sedikit risih dan terganggu, namun tak ia tunjukan dengan jelas hal itu. Ketika memerhatikan pipi yang dipenuhi lemak itu, manik emerald gadis itu mendapati sebuah bekas memar yang bersarang disana. Walaupun sistem _[Auto Heal]_ terpasang dalam arena, bekas luka yang berhasil disembuhkan masih dapat terlihat dan baru akan menghilang keesokan harinya.

' _Pasti ia dihabisi oleh Knights lain ketika duel,'_ batinnya setelah mencuri-curi pandang, menghela nafaslah gadis itu. Walaupun ada rasa terganggu dan risih ketika berada dekat dengan pemuda ini, ia juga sedikit heran dengan _Knight_ berbintang dua perak itu. Pemuda itu tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu selain wajah bodohnya yang kerap kali membuat orang lain kesal melihatnya, bahkan ekspresi kagum ataupun terpana terhadap kecantikan sosok di sebelahnya tak pernah ia tunjukan, secara sembunyi-sembunyipun tidak.

"Selamat sore, Rias _-sama_ ,"

Salah seorang penjaga dengan armor _full-plate_ menyapa gadis itu, diikuti tatapan terpana dari beberapa penjaga gerbang yang lain. Rias membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil untuk itu. Jika pandangan terpana dan kagum diarahkan kepada gadis itu, maka hal yang sebaliknya diberikan kepada sosok tinggi besar disampingnya, nampaknya pemuda itu telah terbiasa akan hal semacam ini.

Jika itu adalah Rias, sudah dapat dipastikan betapa marahnya ia ketika penghinaan semacam itu diarahkan kepadanya. Pemuda ini mengambil sedikit tempat dalam ingatannya sebagai makhluk _hina_ sekaligus tegar, rasa kagum bercampur jijik ia berikan kepada orang bernama Naruto ini.

Setelah ia meninggalkan gerbang, ia tetap belum berpisah dengan sosok _Knight_ disampingnya ini, dan hal semacam ini terjadi setiap ia pulang dari akademi jika tak ada yang menemaninya pulang ke _mansion_ mewah dan berkelas miliknya, keluarganya sengaja membelikan tempat itu untuk kehidupannya di kota Kuoh.

"Oi, Rias _-chan_! Ingin aku antar?"

Seruan itu datangnya dari arah belakang, ia tengokkan kepalanya dengan senang untuk menghadap kearah pemuda bersurai coklat yang merupakan satu dari tiga _[Magic Knights]_ kebanggaan di akademinya, Hyodou Issei. Ia adalah manusia istimewa yang mewarisi kekuatan _**[Wrath Dragon King]**_ , _**[Ddraig]**_.

Nampaknya pemuda itu telah selesai melakukan _sparring_ dengan Raiser. Alasan kenapa sebelumnya mereka berduel di tanah lapang karena untuk _keawetan_ bangunan Arena, ditakutkan jika _[Magic Knights]_ akan membuat kerusakan yang parah jika bertarung dalam ruangan. Apalagi jika sampai sistem _[Auto Heal]_ mengalami gangguan, maka segala aktivitas bertarung maupun penggunaan sihir yang berbahaya akan dihentikan.

Sadar jika dibelakangnya ada Issei, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya sejenak dan keduanya secara tak sengaja saling bertemu pandangannya. Issei memberi tatapan meremehkan, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepala dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauh. Dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang menjalani aktivitas sore, maka tidak sulit untuk menghilangkan keberadaaan.

"Lagi-lagi kau berjalan bersama dengan si gendut, eh?"

Rias menghela nafas, tuduhan pemuda yang saat ini sedang dekat dengannya benar-benar mengena. Terdapat alasan khusus mengapa ia selalu berjalan bersama Naruto jika tak ada yang mengantar pulang, pernah Rias dulu melihat Naruto bertarung melawan beberapa pemabuk sendirian ketika ingin menolong seorang gadis _Wizard_ berpangkat _Newbie_. Si gendut berakhir dengan babak belur, namun juga berhasil menghajar para berandalan itu hingga akhirnya petugas keamanan datang dan mengurus mereka. Kemudian tercetuslah sebuah gagasan untuk berjalan beriringan dengan _Fat Knight_ jika tak ada yang menemaninya, hitung-hitung sebagai tindakan penghematan mana, dan itu cukup efektif.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang bersedia menjadi samsak tinju secara gratis untuk melindungi seorang gadis tanpa takut menghadapi berapapun jumlah berandalan selain dia? Lagipula aku dapat menghemat mana jika menjadikannya sebagai _perisai daging_ hingga pihak berwajib datang,"

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama dalam kaki yang bergerak beriringan melewati lautan manusia di pinggir jalan, kereta yang melintas dan membuat kebisingan berhasil meredam sebagian besar suara tawa itu. Hanya sebagai informasi, penggunaan senjata maupun sihir sangat dilarang jika tidak dalam keadaan dimana nyawa adalah taruhannya. Itu sebabnya berandalan tanpa sihir ataupun _skil_ berpedang seperti seorang _Knight_ lebih diuntungkan disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok akan diadakan pembagian tim campuran antara jurusan _Knights_ dan _Magics_. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi partnermu, Rias _-chan_?"

Berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang menggunakan _Putih Biru_ seperti dirinya, ia kemudian menjawab.

"Entahlah, pembagian kelompoknya dilakukan secara acak. Bagaimana dengan jurusanmu?"

Issei menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sedikit tertawa renyah.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi sepertinya jurusanku akan bekerja secara solo untuk ujian membasmi monster seperti kalian. Aku dengar yang kami basmi itu adalah Troll sebagai targetnya!"

"Wow! Itu keren! Kami sendiri sepertinya akan diberi target _simple_ seperti membunuh seekor Goblin, Orc, ataupun sebagainya,"

Ujian Pembasmian Monster adalah salah satu kesyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Siswa akan bekerja sama sebagai seorang _Tank_ dan _Support_ dalam sebuah tim yang berisikan dua anggota. Kegiatan ini bertujuan untuk menunjukkan kepada para murid mengenai kehidupan mereka kelak jika telah menjadi seorang prajurit ataupun penyihir handal, ada juga yang ingin menjadi petualang di Guild.

Setelah itu, mereka bercanda ria hingga Rias telah mencapai di depan sebuah gerbang dimana _mansion_ miliknya berada didalamnya. Halamannya cukup luas dan terdapat beberapa penjaga yang bertugas di bagian gerbang, mereka langsung membuka gerbang dengan hormat ketika Rias berada di luar dan sedang menunggu dibukanya gerbang. Issei dan Rias pun berpisah dari tempat itu.

* * *

 _~Tempat dimana Astrid berada~_

Hanya satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan semua yang ada di tempat ini, _silver_. Langit tanpa awan, lantai tanpa pola, serta singgasana dengan seseorang yang duduk disana, semuanya terhubung dengan warna satu itu. Satu-satunya warna yang selain itu hanya berasal dari bola mata sang Dewi, emas.

Tanpa ekspresi, duduk dengan tenang dan menatap sejauh yang ia bisa dalam tempat ia tinggal. Pandangannya sedikit menunjukkan sikap terganggu ketika ia _mengijinkan_ tamunya untuk datang ke tempat suci ini. Sosok itu bersurai pirang dengan iris biru safir, ia sedang menunduk hormat kepada Pencipta dunia ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?"

Astrid bertanya langsung pada intinya, gadis bersurai perak sebahu itu tidak suka jika waktu yang biasa ia habiskan untuk bersantai dan mengamati seluruh makhluk yang ia ciptakan diganggu oleh seseorang yang _mengetuk_ pintu dunianya untuk diijinkan masuk.

"Apakah kamu sudah lupa apa yang aku janjikan kepadamu beberapa waktu silam?"

Masih dalam posisi menunduk hormat, ia secara tidak langsung membuat makhluk berperawakan remaja itu menggali kembali ingatannya, dan kemudian dia sadar dan menghilangkan sifat lamanya.

"Tentu aku ingat! Jadi kau akan membawaku untuk berjalan-jalan ke dunia luar dan mencoba makanan-makanan lezat itu, eh?"

Melchior hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, setelah merasa posisi menunduk tak lagi diperlukan, ia berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Astrid. Bola mata emas dan safir bertemu, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan santai namun sopan untuk menuju ke singgasana Astrid, lalu menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk digandeng oleh gadis itu.

Inilah sifat baru Astrid, jauh lebih _manusiawi_ dibandingkan ketika si pirang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Pencipta. Waktu itu gadis ini bahkan hampir tak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut sebagai emosi, itulah yang membedakannya dengan manusia. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda, semenjak Naga jantan itu mengajak Astrid untuk melihat dan bersenang-senang di dunia luar, ia menjadi lebih _manusiawi_. Dewi itu mulai menyukai makanan manusia, pesta, dan bahkan permainan yang manusia ciptakan.

' _Apakah tindakanku benar?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya tatkala melihat Astrid yang sekarang, Dewi itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu. Pertemuan merekapun juga tidak diawali dengan sebuah kesengajaan.

Pada waktu itu, Naruto secara iseng berdoa di depan patung dari perak di dalam gereja yang menyembah Astrid. Gadis itu juga waktu itu malah menduga jika yang berdoa adalah sang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, maka ia tanpa pikir panjang _mengizinkan_ Naruto masuk, dan selanjutnya keadaan yang begitu canggung terjadi. Pertemuan kali itu tak berakhir indah.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Kali ini yang berucap dengan semangat adalah sang Dewi, Naruto hanya dapat pasrah. Mengenai sesuatu yang disebut bersenang-senang, Dewi ini adalah penggilanya. Dibandingkan dengan upacara penyembahan yang begitu formal dan membosankan yang dilakukan oleh para pengikutnya, ia justru lebih suka jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya keluar dan bersenang-senang. Percayalah, hal pertama yang Astrid sukai di dunia adalah makanan.

Keduanya pun telah hilang dalam kilauan cahaya perak, Dewi itu telah membawa mereka keluar dari singgasananya dengan satu tujuan ; bersenang-senang. Astrid dan Naruto dalam wujud Melchior tidak pandai menyamar, jadi jangan salahkan mereka jika ada beberapa pedagang makanan yang akan pingsan tatkala mendapati Dewi yang ia sembah sedang membeli daging Orc panggang bersama dengan lelaki tak dikenal. Salahkan si Dewi itu yang selalu dikelilingi oleh aura suci yang mampu membuat satu kota merasakan efeknya.

Masih dalam balutan _dress_ silver tanpa lengan yang entah terbuat dari kain jenis apa, tudung dengan warna serupa juga membalut kepalanya, penampilannya yang sekarang benar-benar tak dapat dipungkiri lagi sebagai seorang Dewi yang sejati. Jika saja di dunia ini ada sihir praktis untuk berubah wujud dan menghilangkan aura kekuatan Dewi, maka tanpa pikir panjang Naruto akan merekomendasikan hal itu kepada gadis ini.

Tujuan pertama mereka malam ini di kota Kuoh adalah mencari stall makanan untuk memuaskan perut yang seharusnya tak memerlukan makan untuk terus hidup itu, berlaku untuk keduanya.

Hasilnya sama seperti kencan-kencan yang lainnya, mereka berakhir dengan menjadi pusat perhatian karena Astrid secara blak-blakan membiarkan aura Dewi miliknya menguar seperti biasa, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar mirip seperti patung dirinya, seratus persen penduduk kota ini gempar. Walaupun begitu, acara kuliner mereka tak terganggu karena tak ada satupun orang disini berani mengacau ketika Astrid mengeluarkan Firmannya untuk tidak mengganggu acaranya malam ini dan bertingkah seperti biasanya, dan ajaibnya penduduk melakukan apa yang Pencipta mereka perintahkan. Bisakah Naruto dapat melakukan hal serupa terhadap Naga dengan status _**[Absolute Dragon**_ _ **]**_ yang ia pegang? Pemuda itu penasaran.

' _Kau tak perlu menggunakan Firmanmu untuk hal sepele seperti ini, tahu?!'_

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati keindahan kota, lalu pergi keluar dinding dari kota ini untuk menikmati tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya ; menikmati pesona bintang jatuh.

Pada malam itu semua terjadi seperti yang Naruto prediksikan, bahkan bintang jatuhnya benar-benar indah dan menawan, langit benar-benar cerah tanpa awan di tempat itu. Mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap garis putih yang muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba diatas langit.

Ketika semuanya berakhir, Naruto mengantarkan Astrid ke gereja di kota Kuoh untuk menemui para penyembahnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke singgasananya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan kepada para pengikut setianya, Naruto juga menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan para penyembah Astrid berada dalam euforia mereka.

Dengan terus begini, ia berharap satu dari tiga ancaman yang dapat melenyapkannya dapat dihilangkan. Tak harus menikah atau membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta kepadanya, ia hanya perlu untuk membuatnya menyukai dunia ciptaannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto, gadis itu tak akan mengeluarkan _**[Astrid's Paragon of Luxuria]**_ untuk membinasakan pemuda itu dan juga jutaan pengikutnya dalam sekali tembak.

Setelah berubah ke dalam wujud gendut yang ia gemari, pulanglah _Regular Knight_ itu ke rumah. Hari ini Titania tak menginap di rumahnya, jadi ia akan tidur sendirian dalam ranjang itu bersama dengan guling. Ia telah berganti pakaian, dan tiba saatnya untuk menutup mata untuk menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, berita tentang kemunculan Astrid dan seorang pria misterius yang bersamanya membuat gempar _Empire_ , bahkan seluruh negeri.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Pagi ini, seluruh siswa dari semua jurusan dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam gedung aula. Tanpa memerdulikan dari jurusan apa mereka berasal, semua siswa memasuki gedung dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

Hari ini adalah pembagian tim untuk ujian pembasmian monster dimana keesokan harinya akan berlangsung selama sebulan penuh. Karenanya, bisik-bisik mengenai masalah pembagian tim atau monster yang akan dibasmi begitu ramai diperbincangkan di kalangan siswa, Naruto bukanlah pengecualian.

Ketika semua siswa telah duduk dan mulai tenang, seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan kimono abu-abu sederhana serta berambut coklat dengan pirang pada ujungnya dan wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian formal seperti jas kantoran berwarna violet. Mereka adalah Kepala Sekolah dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Azazel dan Rossweisse.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Berdiri di depan mimbar, pria paruh baya itu menyampaikan salam dan selanjutnya langsung menyampaikan mengenai perihal apa para siswa disuruh berkumpul, walau semuanya sudah tau, sih.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, besok ujian pembasmian monster akan diselenggarakan dan kalian wajib untuk mengikutinya. Tak ada batasan khusus mengenai darimana atau kapan kalian membasmi monster yang telah dijadikan kriteria ketuntasan ujian ini,"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan umum mengenai ujian ini. Inti yang dapat diambil dari ujian ini adalah, selama kau telah berhasil mengalahkan monster yang telah dijadikan kriteria dalam kurun waktu sebulan, kau dapat dianggap lulus jika telah memberikan bukti bahwa kau telah membunuh monster tersebut. Biasanya bukti yang harus diserahkan pada pihak akademi itu seperti telinga atau bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuh monster, sisanya boleh dijual ataupun dimanfaatkan sesuka hati.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan memulai pembagian tim serta target yang harus dibasmi..."

Dan inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, pembagian tim dan monster mana yang harus dibasmi. Dimulai dari orang-orang yang tidak Naruto kenal dari jurusan _Knights_ maupun _Magics_ , mereka yang dipanggil namanya maju ke depan dan memberi hormat kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Wakilnya, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata perpisahan, lalu pergi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga nama dari salah seorang _Magic Knight_ di akademi itu dipanggil dan pria yang disebutkan maju ke depan.

"Kali ini adalah _solo team_ , _Magic Knight_ Hyodou Issei! Misimu adalah mengalahkan seekor Troll!"

" _Woahh! Dia akan membasmi seekor Troll seorang diri!"_

" _Seperti yang diduga dari jurusan Magic Knights!"_

" _Kyaaa! Issei-sama! Berjuanglah!"_

Para siswa maupun siswi mengeluarkan isi hati mereka ketika mendengar siapa dan apa yang akan dikalahkan oleh orang tersebut. Troll, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau lawan seorang diri, makhluk ini dapat digolongkan sebagai raksasa setinggi lima hingga sepuluh meter lebih. Setidaknya membutuhkan tigapuluh Ksatria _Empire_ biasa untuk menumbangkannya, itupun terkadang masih ada korban jiwa.

Dalam dunia ini, semua monster dapat membunuhmu jika kau ceroboh. Bahkan jika itu monster terlemah seperti slime ataupun goblin. Kau akan dilahap bulat-bulat oleh Slime jika kau tak memiliki serangan berbasis api, sebanyak apapun kau menebas makhluk ini dengan pedang, ia tak akan terluka sedikitpun, sedangkan kau dapat kelelahan dan tanpa disadari, kau telah berada didalam tubuh slime tersebut untuk dicerna dengan cairan asamnya. Jika itu adalah Goblin yang biasanya memanfaatkan jumlah, mereka akan menyerangmu secara bergilir hingga kau kelelahan dan kemudian dibunuh oleh mereka. Melawan monster tidak begitu sehat untuk jantung, pada intinya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada para rekan seperjuanganmu?" Kepala Sekolah menawarkan Issei untuk mengatakan uneg-uneg yang ia simpan setelah mengetahui monster jenis apa yang harus dilawan.

"Tentu ada. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa dengan monster yang harus dihadapi, setidaknya aku ingin membuat ujian ini lebih menantang jika aku diberi tugas membunuh monster dengan kelas Golem atau bahkan Naga!"

" _Woaahhh! Kau benar-benar kuat!"_

" _Seperti yang diduga dari pewaris kekuatan_ _ **[Ddraig]**_!"

Berbagai pujian melayang ketika semua siswa yang masih tersisa mendengar pernyataan itu.

' _Naga gundulmu! Kau terlalu meremehkan monster yang kau hadapi! Lagipula kekuatanmu itu hanya modal pinjaman dari_ _ **[Ddraig]**_ _!'_

Naruto mencaci pemuda yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya ini, dan cacian dalam hatinya menjadi semakin menjadi ketika melihat ekspresi congkak dan sombong dari Issei.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang akan aku basmi, makhluk itu dipastikan akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dihadapanku. Baik itu Goblin atau _**[Melchior]**_ sekalipun, akan aku bantai!" Setelahnya, dengan penuh percaya diri Issei meninggalkan aula dan mulai melakukan persiapan untuk esok hari.

' _Bacodmu kegedean! Jika bukan karena kekuatan pinjaman itu, kau bahkan tak layak menjadi lawanku!'_

Hati Naruto memanas setelah mendengar apa yang Issei katakan, pemuda itu bahkan membuat catatan khusus untuk menghajar Naga kroco ketika ia sedang dalam pertengahan misi ini. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tertawa jahat dan membuat orang disekitar merinding ngeri.

"Baiklah, berikutnya adalah Naruto sebagai _Knights_ dan Rias Gremory sebagai _Support_! Misi kalian kali ini adalah membasmi seekor Orc!"

" _UOOHHHHHHHH! Demi kerang ajaib! Si gendut sedang mendapat jackpot!"_

" _SIALAANNNNN! Mengapa si Fat Knight itu malah bersama Rias Gremory?! Lucky Bastard!"_

" _Kubunuh kau, Naruto!"_

" _Mati saja kau, Knight kelas bawah!"_

Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung ketika maju ke depan, sedangkan Rias kaget dan... jijik?

' _Berhenti menatapku jijik, aku akan menangis!'_

Abaikan semua hinaan yang mereka layangkan kepada Naruto. Keduanyapun maju kedepan, Naruto merasa agak canggung dan Rias seperti sedang membentengi dirinya dengan dinding tak terlihat yang disebut _keacuhan_. Dilihat dari manapun, keduanya tidak cocok.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan sebelum pergi?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto menjawab singkat.

" _Sensei_ , mengapa aku harus satu tim dengan dia?" Rias melakukan protes, namun pada akhirnya tak mengubah apapun dan hanya membuatnya jengkel saja. Gadis bersurai merah itu berakhir dengan memberi Naruto _death glare_ habis-habisan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat memasang sikap kikuk untuk menghadapi hal tersebut.

' _Hentikan tatapan seram itu... aku akan menangis!'_

Petualangan sesungguhnya akan dimulai pada keesokan harinya, dan pembantaian terhadap Issei sebagai _hadiah_ terhadap mulut besarnya akan dilakukan limabelas hari setelahnya, walau Naruto malas berurusan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan **_Seven Dragons_** , ia ingin memberi pelajaran terhadap bocah tengik ini. Naruto dapat menjamin itu.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmatinya (") Ini masih dalam edisi pemulihan skill menulis. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya usul fic mana dulu yang harus saya up kedepan? Fav & Foll diutamakan, biar author happy (")**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rheinhart : Nongkrong di website doujin!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 ** _Rheinhart_**

 _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Dragon! Naru, Fat! Naru, OC, OOC, Typo, Medieval! Theme, AU, Small! Harem, etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Lol, nih fic bikin gemes author kalo kagak dikerjain. Dan soal Downers... aku tepuk jidat, lupa alur ceritanya sendiri dan malah membuat kacau fic itu. Mungkin perlu di remake atau dihapus kedepannya. Chapter 5 adalah kesalahan fatal dari Author._

 _Masalah harem... tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan, seharusnya kalo small harem itu cukup 2 atau 3 orang, dengan berjalannya cerita pasti ketebak sendiri siapa aja yang bakal jadi korban kelamin Naruto._

 _"Reader mengharapkan, Author menamatkan" Slogan yang bikin ane nangis ketika ngeliat fic-fic ane yg lain..._

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

"Baju... cek!"

"Katana... cek!"

"Sepatu... cek!"

"Daging kering... cek!"

Begitulah yang Naruto lakukan untuk persiapan esok hari. Ia telah menyiapkan berbagai macam kebutuhan pokok seperti baju, senjata, makanan yang telah dikeringkan dan lainnya. Hari ini ia akan sangat sibuk melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk mengisi tas ransel besar miliknya.

Berbicara mengenai tas ransel, di dunia tidak ada sesuatu yang serbaguna seperti kantung dimensi atau semacamnya, jadi jangan berharap petualangan yang sesungguhnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan jika dilihat dari segi berat barang bawaan yang harus digendong.

"Petualangan, ya?"

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam sela-sela kegiatannya, pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum. Baginya, petualangan adalah hal yang akan menambah pengalaman dan pengetahuan terhadap dunia ini. Menjadi lebih mengerti mengenai pergerakan angin, cara membaca arah di laut berdasarkan rasi bintang, atau bahkan mengenai kepribadian setiap monster. Semua itu adalah hal persyaratan tak terlihat yang harus dipenuhi jika kau harus melakukan kegiatan berpetualang.

Naruto sendiri memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang petualang setelah ia selesai bersekolah di akademi. Jika bisa, ia berusaha untuk membuat sebuah sihir yang berguna untuk memperlambat atau bahkan menghentikan pembusukan makanan. Itu pasti akan menjadi sihir yang menggemparkan dunia para petualang, dimana daging kering yang alot dan tidak terlalu enak selalu berada di sisi mereka ketika bertualang.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa esok, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang kasur dengan wajah yang tersirat kepuasan. Manusia jelmaan Naga itu tak sabar untuk menanti hari esok dan limabelas harinya lagi, nyawamu terancam, Issei.

Berkelana dengan gadis cantik selama sebulan, melawan satu ekor orc, makanan yang tidak enak, begitu banyak hal yang akan ia nikmati pada keesokan harinya.

 _~Halaman Mansion Rias ~_

Berdiri seorang diri di tengah halaman belakang, gadis berambut merah itu memusatkan mana yang ia punyai pada telapak tangan kanan dan membayangkan jika api saat ini sedang menari diatasnya. Gaun berlengan panjang yang menutupi dengan sempurna hingga dibawah betis dengan bordiran rumitnya yang elegan dan mewah yang ia pakai bergoyang pelan ketika mana yang gadis itu miliki sedang terkonsentrasi diatas telapak tangannya.

Ia berhasil, sebuah bola api sebesar bola kasti melayang-layang diatas telapak tangan kanannya. Selanjutnya adalah memperhitungkan ke arah mana bola api itu akan dilemparkan dan pada jarak berapa meter ia akan aktif dan meledak, pikiran Rias terkonsentrasi pada kedua hal itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, dengan pelan tangannya ditarik ke belakang, dengan gerakan seperti pegas, dilemparlah bola api itu ke langit.

 _DUARRRRR_

Bola api itu meledak di ketinggian limabelas meter dari tanah, ledakannya sendiri dapat tergolong cukup besar karena mana yang dialirkan kedalamnya tergolong banyak. Rias tersenyum puas, kecepatan melakukan semua proses itu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dalam dunia _Magics_ itu sendiri, para _Wizards_ dapat melakukan apapun seperti yang mereka inginkan hanya dengan berimajinasi dan sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu yang ingin mereka proyeksikan menjadi kenyataan. Jika Rias ingin menciptakan sebuah bola air, maka ia harus berimajinasi dan berkonsentrasi penuh mengenai bagaimana air berbentuk. Dan jika ingin melemparkan bola air tersebut, ia harus kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memperhitungkan jarak dan memprediksi akan pergi ke arah mana bola tersebut.

Kesalahan paling fatal yang dialami _Wizard_ biasanya adalah melakukan sihir ketika musuh sedang dalam jarak dekat, dan akibatnya dia dikalahkan oleh musuh. Serangan jarak dekat adalah sesuatu yang sangat dihindari oleh para pengguna sihir, andai hal itu terjadi, sebisa mungkin mundur dan menjaga jarak. Hampir mustahil dapat memproyeksikan sihir serangan jika konsentrasi terganggu karena serangan musuh dan hindaran yang kita lakukan.

Namun, kemenangan mutlak akan terjadi bila sang lawan membiarkan mereka untuk mengambil jarak yang efektif, petarung jarak dekat akan dibinasakan dengan sihir serangan yang bersifat destruktif jika hal itu terjadi. Inilah alasan utama mengapa tidak ada satupun _Wizard_ yang bertarung dalam garis depan dan hanya menjadi _support_.

"Rias- _ojousama_ , semua peralatan anda telah dipersiapkan oleh kami. Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin anda perintahkan?"

Seorang maid paruh baya datang dan menyampaikan suatu perihal mengenai peralatan untuk petualangan besok, Rias berbalik menghadap maid itu.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, Matilda _-san_ ," jawabnya sambil berterimakasih terhadap salah satu maid setianya, maid itu tersenyum dan Rias juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Rias _-ojousama_."

Rias kembali melakukan kegiatan menghambur-hamburkan mana miliknya, yakni membuat bola api dan meledakkannya di langit. Tidak masalah jika ia hampir kehabisan mana, ketika beristirahat ataupun tidur, mana akan kembali pulih. Jadi ia tak ada masalah dengannya, _toh_ besok juga akan terisi penuh seperti sediakala.

Tanpa terasa, matahari telah tenggelam di langit barat dan hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Gadis menghentikan kegiatannya dan pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ untuk berjalan-jalan pada malam hari, mana yang ia punya hampir terkuras habis.

Dalam keramaian aktivitas malam hari para penduduk, ia menjumpai sosok gendut yang sedang berjalan dengan keseimbangan yang patut dipertanyakan. Wajah dengan lemak yang berlebihan dan selalu membuatnya kesal itu berwarna merah, bahkan ia tidak dapat berjalan lurus dan beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Besok adalah hari keberangkatan kita dan kau malah menghabiskan malam ini dengan minum-minum?!'_ batin Rias jengkel akan perbuatan Naruto, padahal besok ujian akan dimulai dan mereka harus berangkat keluar kota untuk mencari Orc. Tanpa memedulikan sekitar, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian menamparnya.

 _PLAKKK!_

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

 _"?!"_

Hening. Seluruh pasang mata di sekitar tempat itu tertuju pada dua siswa akademi, Rias dan Naruto. Pemuda itu sendiri juga tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, dalam keadaan mabuk otaknya tak dapat memproses semua peristiwa yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"AKU BILANG, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Kembali gadis itu berteriak, kali ini dia bahkan mencengkram kerah Naruto lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka dan kerumunan orang yang tertarik akan hal ini semakin bertambah. Naruto tak kunjung memberi reaksi, dapat diciumnya bau dari _Ale_ dari mulut pemuda itu. Dengan sebuah decihan, ia menggandeng tangan Naruto, menyeretnya ke rumah pemuda itu.

Karena hampir setiap hari mereka pulang beriringan, mengetahui dimana rumah masing-masing bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Walau tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah si gendut itu, Rias setidaknya pernah melihat _Fat Knight_ ini memasuki sebuah rumah, keturunan Gremory beserta intuisi seorang perempuan miliknya yakin bahwa itulah rumah Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terasa begitu kasar, begitulah yang ia rasakan. Telapak tangan pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh kapalan sehingga membuat kulit pada telapaknya menebal dan begitu kasar, orang yang sedan mabuk ini sepertinya selalu berlatih dengan pedangnya.

 _'Aku tak pernah melihat ada seorangpun Knight dengan tangan sekasar ini,'_

Rias memberikan komentar melalui batinnya, sepertinya gadis itu terkejut dengan hal ini.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang _Knight_ yang lemah dan pemalas, ia tak pernah serius dan bekerja keras. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak pernah naik kelas dan tetap berstatus bintang dia perak.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang pemuda gendut yang tak pernah berlatih pedang dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai arti dari pedang itu sendiri.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang manusia yang bodoh dan hina. Seseorang yang tak mengenal tentang batas dari tubuhnya sendiri untuk menanggung luka dan selalu mencari gara-gara dengan yang kuat.

Sekarang, ia mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini. Tak mungkin orang dengan tangan yang lebih kasar dari siapapun dalam akademi adalah pribadi pemalas. Mustahil orang dengan bekas luka yang selalu menggenggam pedang yang memiliki bentuk aneh tidak mengetahui arti dari jalan berpedang. Sukar untuk dipercaya jika makhluk yang selalu menentang yang kuat untuk melindungi yang lemah tidak mengetahui batas mutlak dari tubuhnya yang kerap babak belur karena lawan itu adalah makhluk bodoh dan hina.

Pemuda yang sedang diseretnya bukanlah sosok seperti yang dipikirkan. Naruto bukannya terlalu bodoh dan malas hingga ia tidak pernah naik kelas, bahkan pria ini berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun yang ia kenal untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Orang yang selalu dipanggil _Fat Knight_ tak dapat naik kelas karena jalan pedang yang ia pilih sepenuhnya berbeda dengan yang diajarkan oleh akademi, itulah penyebab utama mengapa pemuda ini tak pernah naik kelas.

 _'Sekuat apa kau ini?'_

Dengan latihan sekeras ini, setidaknya ia telah melampaui kelas _[Senior]_. Namun, mengapa ia tak pernah menang melawan seseorang dengan kelas _[Senior]_ atau bahkan dengan kelas yang sama? Disitulah kejanggalan terletak, gadis Gremory itu tak dapat memecahkannya seorang diri.

Tanpa terasa, sudah belasan menit telah berlalu. Rias melihat bangunan yang ia yakini adalah rumah Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan membuka pintunya, namun terkunci. Tak kehabisan akal, ia mulai menggeledah sosok dibalik jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kuncinya berhasil ditemukan dalam saku celana.

 _KLEK_

Pintu rumah terbuka, kesan pertama yang Rias dapatkan dari interior hingga hal lainnya adalah kapal pecah. Sampah yang berserakan, beberapa botol _Ale_ yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat, bau yang tidak sedap, dapur dengan roti dan selai sebagai satu-satunya makanan. Semuanya kacau, kecuali satu tempat. Sebuah meja dengan pedang berbentuk aneh yang kerap pemuda itu bawa terpasang rapi dan cantik, bahkan begitu bersih. Gadis itupun terpesona.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghentikan kekaguman terhadap pedang aneh yang melengkung itu, ia membawa Naruto ke dalam ranjang dan membaringkannya. Pemuda itu langsung terlelap dan Rias hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu tatkala tidur.

Setelahnya, ia mulai membersihkan semua _kekacauan_ ini dan itu memakan waktu hingga tengah malam untuk membersihkan semua itu. Rias benar-benar kelelahan, dan dengan niat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa dalam ruang tengah, ia malah ketiduran dan berakhir bermalam di rumah Naruto.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Pagi telah datang dan menyinari kota Kuoh di _Empire_ , cerah dan hangat, semuanya sangat sempurna. Ditambah dengan seorang gadis cantik dalam rumah, bagi Naruto ini adalah hari dimana ia dapat mengatakan ' _Mantab Jiwa'_ sambil memasang pose dari slogan itu sendiri.

 _"Hyaaat!"_

Pedang kayu itu terayun secara vertikal dari atas hinga ke bawah dengan sempurna, membentuk tebasan lurus tanpa cacat. Keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang dibiarkan terekspos tanpa pakaian telah membuktikan sudah berapa banyak ayunan yang ia lakukan.

Tubuh gempal dan ladang bekas berbagai luka itu terus bergerak mengayunkan pedangnya di pagi ini, sebisa mungkin ia akan mempertajam kemampuannya sebelum waktu keberangkatan beberapa jam lagi. Rias Gremory saat ini sedang tidur di ranjangnya, sedangkan ia berakhir dengan tidur di sofa ruang tengah berbekal selembar selimut tipis yang menjadi cadangannya.

"Rupanya kau tak sejahat itu, eh?"

Di sela kegiatan mengayunkan pedangnya, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Gremory yang saat ini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Naruto juga berharap gadis itu tidak curiga dengan bau wangi dan suci yang ditinggalkan oleh Titania, memiliki pacar seorang Dewi benar-benar merepotkan.

Rias yang ia kenal, selalu menjadikannya sebagai _perisai daging_ , merasa terganggu jika didekatnya, dan menganggapnya rendah, tipe _ojou-sama_ yang biasa ditemui dalam akademi. Namun sepertinya gadis itu juga memiliki sisi lain yang sedikit menghargai dirinya. Jika tidak, mengapa gadis itu repot-repot menyeretnya ke rumah, bahkan menamparnya ketika ia sedang mabuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk pagi ini, ia berhenti dan memulai kegiatan ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan pada pagi hari, mandi. Airnya begitu dingin dan menyegarkan, begitu selesai melakukan aktivitas pagi itu, tubuhnya masih menggigil karena suhu air yang begitu dingin.

Dalam tubuh bagian bawah perut yang terbalut handuk, ia mulai menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti, selai, serta susu untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hingga air yang masih menempel dalam tubuh penuh lemaknya hampir mengering, ia akhirnya selesai.

Ketika tak ada Titania di rumahnya, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk melafalkan sesuatu yang ajaib dan dianggapnya sebagai tujuan hidup. Kedua tangannya menadah seperti sedang berdoa.

 _"Berikan aku sepuluh Nee-san cantik, maka akan kucabut keperawanan mereka dari tubuhnya!"_

 _"Berikan aku satu loli manja, maka akan kuguncangkan Empire dan seluruh dunia!"_

 _"Berikan aku gadis berkacamata, maka akan kucabuli Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld HINGGA TANPA BUSANA!"_

 _"Puja kerang ajaib! Ululululululululululu-"_

Ritualnya terhenti seketika ketika ia menengokkan kepala kearah ruang kamar, bola matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah dengan gaun putih mewah yang dikenakannya saat ini sedang terdiam dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"H-hello... Gremory _-sama?_ "

Mengheningkan cipta...

Mulai.

 _'Kembalikan kesan positif yang kuberikan padamu semalam, bedebah gendut.'_

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Berjalan dengan selembar jubah berwarna hitam dengan sebilah pedang katana menyembul dibaliknya serta tas ransel berukuran cukup besar yang menggantung di punggung. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya sedang berjalan Rias Gremory dengan wajah kejam, gadis itu masih marah mengenai peristiwa tadi pagi.

Mungkin derajat Naruto dihadapan Rias saat ini lebih rendah dari kemarin, sudah pasti itu. Setelah peristiwa mengheningkan cipta tadi, _mood_ gadis itu begitu buruk ketika mereka sarapan selembar roti dan beberapa selai dengan dua gelas yang terisi susu didepan mereka.

Mengenai siapa itu Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld, dia adalah pewaris tunggal negeri _Empire_. Anak tunggal dari kaisar negeri ini, seorang _[Grand Magic Swordswoman]._ Saat ini gadis itu bersekolah di Akademi Seidoukan, salah satu saingan _Magic Knights Academy_ , jadi jangan heran jika matamu akan dimanjakan oleh kecantikannya ketika turnamen _[Knight of Knights]_ diselenggarakan.

Naruto sangat mengidolakan sosok yang tahun lalu memenangkan turnamen paling bergengsi di jagat dunia _[Magic Knights]_ , konon gadis ini sudah memasuki kelas Pahlawan. Naruto tak tahu pasti mengenai sekuat apa gadis ini, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, Naruto terlalu kagum terhadap kecantikan sosok bersurai pink itu hingga lupa untuk _mengintip_ seberapa banyak mana yang dimiliki sang idola.

Lupakan masalah mengenai gadis pemenang turnamen _[Knight of Knights]_ tahun lalu itu. Naruto dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu jika ia mendaftarkan dirinya dalam seleksi untuk siswa yang akan mewakili _Magic Knights Academy_ dalam turnamen bergengsi itu. Tak masalah jika ia menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan yang ia miliki, yang penting dirinya harus bertemu dan berduel dengan idolanya, titik.

"Oi, Naruto. Berapa hari yang akan kita habiskan untuk menuju Desa Flora?"

Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam diam, Rias memulai pembicaraan. Gadis itu bertanya mengenai desa terdekat yang diyakini terdapat habitat Orc disana.

"Jika kita terus berjalan diatas _jalur manusia_ , maka setidaknya akan memakan waktu seminggu,"

Naruto menjawabnya, dengan kecepatan berjalan kaki, setidaknya butuh lebih dari lima hari untuk sampai di desa yang terletak di bagian selatan kota Kuoh ini.

 _Jalur manusia_ yang dimaksud Naruto disini adalah sebuah jalan selebar dua hingga tiga meter yang dibangun dari batuan putih untuk memperlancar perdagangan di seluruh kekaisaran, panjangnya sendiri hampir meliputi seluruh negeri. Ini adalah jalur teraman yang mereka miliki untuk menuju kemanapun, lebih aman daripada menerobos ke dalam hutan dan bermaksud untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Alasan mengapa jalanannya terbuat dari batu berwarna putih adalah untuk memberi peringatan kepada monster bahwa di tempat inilah manusia melintas dan hidup.

Monster menganggap manusia sebagai mangsa dan manusia sendiri menganggap monster sebagai makhluk yang harus dikalahkan apabila keduanya bertemu. Untuk monster yang tidak mau cari mati atau pertarungan tidak berguna, mereka akan menjauh dari _jalur manusia_. Inilah alasan utama mengapa jalur ini dapat dibilang sebagai rute teraman menuju kemanapun, walaupun kemungkinan pertarungan dengan monster tidak sampai nol, setidaknya cukup rendah.

"Selama itukah?" Rias bertanya dengan nada pasrah, sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan setelah berjalan beberapa jam lamanya, seperti yang diduga dari stamina seorang tuan putri. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto baru sadar jika kedudukan Julis dan Rias hampir setara, mereka berdua adalah anak dan adik dari masing-masing penguasa negeri. _Empire_ dan _Kingdom_ , cukup menarik.

"Jika kau dapat menggunakan sihir teleportasi, kita dapat memangkas waktu perjalanan dalam sekejap," balas Naruto, Rias terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Di dunia ini sendiri hanya ada beberapa orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu itu, ayahnya termasuk salah satunya. Sihir itu sendiri bahkan tidak dikuasai oleh Naruto, wujud **_[Melchior]_** dapat bergerak dari padang rumput ini hingga ke ibukota _Empire_ dalam waktu singkat. Seperti yang diduga dari makhluk _overpower_.

"Jangan begitu mempermasalahkannya, justru petualangan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki," Naruto melanjutkan, menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia memberikan sebuah senyum kepada Rias. Gadis itu sendiri menunjukkan respon yang aneh, Rias langsung memalingkan muka setelah melihat senyum Naruto. Apakah ia jijik dengan senyum Naruto juga? Jika iya, maka Naruto akan menangis nanti malam.

Posisi mereka saat ini berada dalam hamparan padang rumput yang dekat dengan daerah hutan, tempat ini sangat berbahaya. Kebanyakan orang awam akan menganggap bahwa hutan lebat lebih berbahaya daripada padang rumput yang luas, namun para petualang yang sudah berpengalaman akan berkata lain.

Dibandingkan dengan hutan yang memiliki berbagai macam pohon yang dapat dipanjat ataupun tempat untuk berlindung, padang rumput tidak memiliki satupun tempat untuk melindungi diri dari monster. Inilah alasan utama mengapa Naruto berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan membuat Rias harus berlari kecil untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, mereka harus sampai ke dalam hutan sebelum monster datang. Namun, sepertinya Astrid berkehendak lain.

"Rias! Ada enam Goblin di arah jam sembilan!"

Itu adalah arah barat, tepat pada sisi kanan mereka. Ini gawat, Goblin adalah monster dengan kerja sama tim yang tinggi, akan susah untuk menghadapi mereka dengan jumlah sebanyak itu. Satu atau dua Goblin bukan masalah, tiga dan empat lumayan, lima hingga enam adalah _hardcore_.

"Aku tahu itu!"

Rias memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menciptakan serangan bola api dari sihirnya. Dengan imajinasi, ia memusatkan aliran mana dalam tubuh menuju telapak tangan, bola api telah tercipta dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk tahap prediksi dan perhitungan.

Sementara Rias sibuk dengan sihirnya, Naruto telah melempar ransel miliknya dan sedang memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kanan memegang sempurna gagang pedang, sementara yang satunya memegangi sarungnya. Pemuda itu akan melakukan _Battoujutsu_ untuk mengurangi jumlah lawan. Musuh semakin mendekat, tubuh gempal dan besar itu semakin menguatkan kuda-kuda yang bagi sebagian orang adalah posisi menggelikan, namun sebenarnya itu tanpa celah dan penuh konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk melakukannya. Rias telah menyelesaikan sihirnya dan bola api melesat kearah enam Goblin tersebut.

 _"Fire Ball!"_

 _DUARRR_

Walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekitar limapuluh meter, efek getarannya masih terasa di kaki mereka. Kedua murid _Putih Biru_ tengah mengawasi dengan seksama tempat terjadinya ledakan yang saat ini masih terselimuti oleh debu. Setelah sepersekian detik, teriakan yang tak sedap untuk didengar dikumandangkan oleh Goblin yang masih selamat, mereka ada empat.

Rias terkejut karena mantra yang dikiranya dapat mengakhiri monster-monster itu dalam sekali lempar ternyata hanya mampu mengurangi dua dari mereka, dan membeku karena keterkejutan adalah hal yang merugikan bagi _Knights_ ataupun _Wizards_ manapun. Setelah ia tersadar dan bersiap untuk mengirimkan gelombang kedua, Naruto menyela.

"Tak akan sempat! Biar aku yang maju, kau mundurlah dan mengambil jarak untuk _support_!"

"T-tapi, jika kau gagal menahan mereka sebelum sihirku datang, kau akan ikut terkena!"

Rias sebisa mungkin menolak gagasan Naruto, ia keluarkan pedang pendek yang ada di pinggangnya dari sarungnya, bahkan _Wizards_ harus memiliki senjata ketika sihir tak lagi dapat digunakan.

"Tak masalah dengan itu, cepat mundurlah! Aku percaya padamu,"

Naruto berkata demikian, nada yang ia gunakan benar-benar penuh akan harapan dan kepercayaan terhadap kemampuan _partner_ nya, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebisa mungkin aku tak akan menghianati ekspektasimu," jawab Rias sambil berlari kearah timur.

"Itu baru _Elite-class Wizards_ ," gumam Naruto pelan, mata safirnya terus terarah kepada masing-masing Goblin. Ia sedang memilah-milah mana yang celah pertahanannya paling besar, dan akhirnya ketemu, dia adalah Goblin yang paling kiri dari keempatnya. Ketika monster yang Naruto incar telah masuk kedalam jangkauan serangannya, kilauan pedang yang ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dibarengi loncatan terjadi dalam serempak, tebasan horizontal yang terarah ke leher target.

 _"Battoujutsu!"_

 _CRASSSHHH_

Seperti pisau yang membelah mentega, logam putih mengkilap itu dengan mudahnya memisahkan kepala dari badan sang target, bunyi terdengar dan darah bermuncratan, diiringi dengan tumbangnya lawan. Satu dilumpuhkan, setelahnya Naruto melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan kuda-kuda yang ia pasang.

Bukannya langsung menyerang, ketiga Goblin yang masih tersisa saat ini malah mengepung Naruto. Mereka secara bergantian menyerang Naruto, ketika salah satu serangannya gagal, maka yang lainnya akan melangsungkan serangan untuk melindungi rekan sekaligus mengambil celah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika sedang menangkis serangan.

Ketiga Goblin tersebut masing-masing membawa kapak, pedang panjang, serta pedang pendek. Masing-masing dari mereka juga memiliki perisai kecil di salah satu tangannya.

 _PRANK_

Goblin yang ada di depannya adalah pengguna pedang panjang, dia meloncat dan menebas miring Naruto, namun katana yang Naruto miliki dengan tanpa celah menahannya. Ketika momen saat dua logam itu beradu, Naruto melayangkan tendangan pada penyerang dan alhasil si Goblin terpaksa berguling ke tanah dan berteriak kesakitan. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk membunuh Goblin yang jatuh itu, namun ketika _Knight_ itu akan mengakhiri nyawa Goblin itu, rekan mereka menyerang Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk mengurangi jumlah lawan.

"Naruto! Aku telah siap dengan sihirku!"

Dengan suara Rias yang berteriak kencang dan kondisi lawan yang saat ini sedang berdiri berdampingan didepannya untuk mencegah rekan mereka terbunuh, lelaki gendut itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke arah Rias. Dan pada saat itu, bola api yang sama seperti tadi melintas begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, lalu meledak tepat dimana Goblin berada.

 _DUARRRRRR_

 _'Kampret! Apanya yang kelas elit?! Gadis ini mau membunuhku!'_

Walaupun selamat, Naruto harus menerima nasib sial berupa terhempas ke depan dan bergulung-gulung di tanah, sialnya lagi kepalanya terbentur batu dan berdarah. Minus dahinya yang jadi babak belur, semua Goblin dibasmi pada saat itu juga dan menyisakan daging matang mereka.

Masih dalam posisi terlentang dan memegangi dahi, pria itu mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang saat ini sedang menuju kearahnya, itu pasti Rias.

"Kau tak apa?! Astaga, kepalamu berdarah!"

 _'Kau kira siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, wahai gadis tetek besar?!_ '

Dengan tanggap gadis itu mengobati kepala Naruto dengan beberapa tanaman obat yang sengaja ia petik dari _mansion_ setelah sarapan di rumah Naruto, beruntung tas ranselnya berada di _mansion_ dan ia harus mengambilnya. Jika tidak, luka di kepala Naruto akan dibiarkan hingga sembuh sendiri.

Setelah ia menghentikan pendarahan ringan di dahi itu, gadis itu kemudian melumuri bagian yang terluka dengan daun yang baru saja ia tumbuk dan akhirnya membalut kepala pemuda itu dengan sepotong kain yang sengaja ia potong dari jubah hitamnya.

"Rupanya kau cukup terampil dalam hal ini, eh?"

Pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan untuk memuji kepiawaian Rias dalam melakukan perawatan terhadap luka, dan Rias juga memahami maksud dari apa yang Naruto katakan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu memalingkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Apakah gadis itu marah karena Naruto sampai terluka hanya karena menghadapi Goblin? Entahlah, Naruto tak tahu.

"A-aku dulu pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang perawat,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan mimpimu?"

"Karena aku sadar, aku memiliki potensi dalam hal sihir,"

"Dan mengabaikan mimpimu?"

"I-itu..." Rias menggantungkan kata-katanya, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Tak masalah jika kau menjadi seorang perawat. Selama itu adalah keinginan dirimu sendiri, mengapa tidak? Lagipula, banyak orang yang akan senang jika harus dirawat oleh gadis secantik dirimu, aku bahkan termasuk didalamnya,"

"Begitukah?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, ia juga memalingkan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Pasti orang sepertiku hanya akan menakutimu jika hal itu terjadi."

"Hahahahahahahaa!"

Naruto tertawa ketika membayangkan dirinya sendiri datang dan meminta diobati oleh Rias, pasti itu akan menjadi sangat canggung. Ia menertawai ketidakmampuannya dalam berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis seperti Rias, pemuda itu sendiri bingung bagaimana Titania dulu dapat jatuh hati kepadanya.

Siang itu berakhir dengan melakukan budaya pungutisme dari mayat Goblin dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan membangun tenda di dalam hutan yang dekat dengan _jalur manusia_ , kali ini Rias jadi lebih jarang berinteraksi dengan Naruto, namun pemuda itu tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

Tenda telah berdiri tepat ketika malam tiba, mereka telah membuat perapian dan memulai makan malamnya dengan sepotong daging kering yang alot. Makanan pada saat berkelanan memang buruk, dan ia harus memakan daging ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto menghela nafas dan memakan daging itu dengan pasrah. Rias sendiri juga sepertinya tak begitu menikmati dagingnya.

"Aku akan berjaga pada malam ini, kau pulihkan saja dulu staminamu," kata Naruto, ia sepertinya tahu jika Rias saat ini sedang kelelahan. Pasti gadis itu saat ini sedang kesakitan karena kaki yang tak pernah digunakan untuk berjalan selama dan sejauh ini masih belum terbiasa, Naruto bertaruh jika besok gadis ini tak akan dapat berjalan besok dan akan sembuh pada lusa.

Si gendut itu sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi ia tak memiliki masalah dengan kaki ataupun stamina.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, gadis itu memasuki tenda dan terlelap dengan pulasnya. Naruto sendiri akan berjaga hingga fajar datang.

Dalam dunia petualangan, hal gawat akan terjadi jika satu kelompok petualang tidur pada malam hari tanpa ada seorangpun yang berjaga. Biasanya monster akan menyerang ketika kita masih terlelap di alam mimpi, dan itu adalah hal yang Naruto hindari.

 _'Lagipula, Naga tak butuh tidur!'_

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sepanjang malam kedua mata itu terus terbuka lebar dan mengawasi kondisi sekitar hingga pagi datang.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Fav & Foll diutamakan dan kritik saran diutamakan (") Selamat malam mingguan di rumah, mblo. Moga yang baca fic ini kejatuhan bidadari keesokan harinya (") Have fun!  
_**

 _ **Rheinhart : Baca doujin hentai!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 ** _Rheinhart_**

 _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Fat! Naru, AU, OC, OOC, Medieval!Theme, Typo (s), Small! Harem, etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ..._

 _Chapter 4 : Desa Flora dan Rencana Penaklukan Orc_

 _Yoo semuanya, baru-baru ini author telah membuat komunitas bernama **Republik Author Lolicon** yang dikhususkan untuk sharing dan berbagi fanfic laknat mengenai loli idola para Author penyandang gelar Lolicon. Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan berkicau di kolom ripiu._

 _Author yang saya ketahui sebagai Lolicon sendiri hanya ada beberapa, seperti Brengzeck –yang dedek Wendy-nya dah aku jebol-, MrBlackZ – si manusia karet yang baru-baru ini kembali menunjukkan batang hidungnya-, Lolicon Bijak – no komen dah :"v –_

 ** _SEMOGA TUHAN MEMISAHKAN ORANG YANG SEDANG BERMESRAAN DAN BERPADU KASIH DI MALAM MINGGU INI DAN MENGIRIMKAN HUJAN YANG DERAS! SESUNGGUHNYA PACARAN ADALAH PERBUATAN YANG MENGUNDANG TINDAK MAKSIAT DAN DOSA!_**

 ** _#_** _Jomblo_

 ** _Gak suka? Baca Dulu!_**

 ** _Masih Gak Suka? Bakar HP/PC-mu!_**

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Hari pertama dari petuangan yang Naruto telah terlewati. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya mengenai Rias, gadis itu benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak dan kesakitan karena otot kaki yang sebelumnya tak pernah ditempa harus bekerja sekeras kemarin. Mau tidak mau, hari kedua harus mereka jalani dengan singgah di tempat itu.

"Oi, Rias. Aku akan mencari hewan buruan dulu, kau tetaplah berada disini. Seharusnya tempat ini jarang dilewati oleh monster, kau akan baik-baik saja," Naruto berujar, pemuda itu telah siap dengan sebilah katana yang biasa ia pakai. Sebelumnya, ia telah dengan telaten mengasah serta merawat pedangnya, jadi tak akan masalah dengan ketajamannya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, bagaimana jika ada Goblin yang mendekat?" Sedikit ketakutan, gadis itu mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, tampaknya ia trauma dengan Goblin yang kemarin. Naruto sendiri tersenyum, gadis ini rupanya mulai menyadari bahwa akademi terlalu meremehkan monster yang hidup di dunia ini. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan, secara tidak langsung Rias telah menjadi lebih kuat karena pertarungan kemarin.

"Tak masalah dengan itu. Kau lihat pohon besar yang ada disana?" Sambil berbicara, ia menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Rias mengangguk seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, namun sepertinya dia juga perlu untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci untuk mencegah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Pohon itu memiliki dahan dan daun yang lebat, kau dapat bersembunyi disana jika monster datang. Seranglah mereka dari atas menggunakan sihir angin, itu akan efektif karena serangannya yang tak terlihat dan tak bersuara,"

Setelah ber _'Oh'_ , gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Walau kakinya terasa begitu sakit ketika dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan, setidaknya ia masih bisa menahannya dan dapat memanjat pohon itu dengan waktu singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian pergi dan memulai perburuannya, tanpa disadari oleh sang _Knight_ gendut itu, si Gremory itu bergumam.

 _"Semoga beruntung_."

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Tepat setelah gadis itu sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan, perburuan dimulai. Ia mencoba untuk memasuki daerah hutan yang terletak jauh dari _jalur manusia_ dengan harapan bahwa akan ada hewan buruan yang sedang sial melintas di depan mata.

Pemuda itu telah mengamankan area sekitar tenda tempat Rias beristirahat dan memulihkan diri untuk esok hari. Ketika Rias tertidur, ia tanpa ampun menghabisi seluruh monster yang ada di sekitar dengan wujud gendut itu, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman bertarung.

Total dari monster yang ia bunuh adalah duabelas Goblin dan lima Slime. Orc tidak hidup di wilayah ini, jadi tak ada untungnya mencari hingga ke seluruh pelosok hutan dan berharap akan ada seekor Orc sial yang sedang tertidur pulas dan menunggu untuk dipenggal.

Saat tersibuk dalam lamunannya, dua ekor kelinci gemuk sedang berkejar-kejaran. Naruto memberikan seringai ketika santapan pada hari ini telah ditemukan, bahkan terik matahari masih belum begitu menyengat, Rias dan dirinya tak akan terlambat menyantap sarapan.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja..." Ia bergumam pelan, memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusya ia larang. Tangan kanannya menyelinap ke dalam jubah, mengambil sebilah pisau lempar. Dengan sedikit berkonsentrasi terhadap prediksi dan jauh target, pisau itu dilempar.

 _Slepp_

Dua kelinci malang yang sedang berkejar-kejaran secara beriringan itu mati seketika saat sebuah objek tajam melintas tepat kearah kepala mereka. Tanpa suara, bidikan yang akurat, dilakukan dengan cepat. Tidak ada satupun manusia kecuali ayahnya yang tahu mengenai berbagai macam senjata yang telah pria gendut itu masteri. Terkecuali pedang katana yang selalu dipakai, hampir semua senjata yang ada di dunia ini telah ia masteri. Inilah alasan mengapa Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan _Battoujutsu_ saat menggunakan katana.

Dibandingkan menggunakan senjata dan jurus yang telah diketahui dan dipakai di dunia ini, menggunakan sebuah senjata dan teknik yang belum pernah dilihat dan asing bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Ayahnya sendiri hanya menjelaskan tata cara penggunaan dan Ksatria yang disebut _Samurai_ sebagai penggunanya. Selebihnya, ia mempelajari teknik berpedang ini seperti sedang berada di tempat yang gelap dan hanya bergantung dengan indera peraba. Dengan kata lain, hampir tak memiliki peluang sukses.

Pedang katana tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, benda dari dunia lain. Senjata itu dibuat dan ditempa oleh seorang _Dwarf_ terbaik yang ada di _Kingdom,_ bahkan logam yang digunakan adalah adamantite, logam terkeras dan termahal di dunia. Satu-satunya benda yang Namikaze Minato rancang seorang diri.

Berjalan pelan kearah sepasang kelinci gemuk itu lalu mengambilnya, tak lupa pula ia membersihkan pisau lempar yang terbuat dari logam murahan yang sering dijumpai di pasar. Sebisa mungkin, pemuda itu tak mau merogoh koceknya untuk membeli senjata baru, walaupun itu murah. Satu-satunya benda mahal yang ia miliki hanyalah pedang melengkung yang selalu dibawanya, katana.

"Waktunya kembali," ucapnya senang, tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi telinga kedua kelinci itu agar tidak jatuh dan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pedang dari dunia lain kepunyaannya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan selain kembali dan memasak kelinci-kelinci ini, sepertinya sup tak buruk juga.

Matahari yang sinarnya belum begitu panas, suhu yang dingin, suara kicauan burung dan hewan lainnya cukup meramaikan perjalanan kembali pemuda itu. Jarak antara satu pohon dengan yang lain tidak begitu dekat, itulah mengapa perjalanannya tidak begitu melelahkan.

Hanya butuh belasan menit untuk kembali ke tenda. Ia mendapati Rias sedang berada di luar tenda dan sedang... memijati kakinya. Kesampingkan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu, setiap gadis itu bergerak untuk melakukan pijatan, kedua asetnya bergerak kesana-kemari. Teruslah memijat demi kesehatan seksual Naruto, Rias.

"Kau sudah datang?" Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan makhluk tinggi besar dan gendut bernama Naruto, pemuda itu mendecih pelan karena pemandangan indah dari gunung kembar itu harus ia abaikan demi keselamatan nyawanya.

"Cepat sekali kau mendapatkan hewan buruan," Rias terkagum setelah melihat sepasang kelinci putih gemuk yang Naruto bawa, pemuda itu sendiri kini meletakkan kelinci buruannya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa wortel serta sayuran yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sup.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua kelinci itu tiba-tiba muncul dari semak, aku buru saja," Ia merespon gadis itu sambil memotong-motong sayuran, kelinci itu diserahkan kepada Rias untuk dipotong. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui gadis bangsawan itu cukup handal dan terampil dalam urusan memasak.

Setelah ia menuangkan air dan memasukkan sayuran yang telah ia potong bersama dengan daging kelinci yang telah Rias kuliti dan potong kedalam kuali kecil milik Naruto, mereka sekarang tinggal menunggu sup itu hingga seluruh bumbunya menyatu.

"Oi Rias," Naruto ingin memulai sebuah percakapan dengan gadis itu.

"Hm?" Dengan penuh tanya, si gadis merespon.

"Aku dengar **_[Peter san Siro]_** sedang berada di _Kingdom_ , apakah itu benar?"

Rias adalah seseorang yang memiliki otoritas yang tinggi di _Kingdom_ , seharusnya ia mengetahui benar tidaknya hal itu. Apa yang Naruto ingin tanyakan sendiri bukan dimana ayahnya tinggal, melainkan dalam posisi apa ia menjabat di _Kingdom_.

"Itu benar, dia adalah seorang Paladin di _Kingdom!"_

"Wow! Itu keren, jika saja aku juga bisa menjadi sepertinya..."

Paladin, otoritas tertinggi yang memegang kendali penuh atas seluruh Ksatria dalam suatu negeri. Seperti yang ia duga, ayahnya pasti akan memegang jabatan yang tinggi dimanapun orang itu berada.

"Jangan berkecil hati. Jika kita telah lulus dari akademi, aku bisa membuatmu memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi sepertinya," Rias berujar dengan bangga, ia bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan membuat tatapan Naruto seketika menjadi liar untuk sesaat. Dada itu benar-benar membuat pemuda itu meremasnya kuat-kuat, apa yang ia pikirkan?! Ia ingin menggali informasi, bukan berpikir mesum.

"Begitukah? Jangan berusaha untuk menghiburku, kau tahu sendiri jika aku adalah salah satu _Knight_ terburuk di akademi?" Naruto berusaha mengelak, namun Rias memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau sangat hebat ketika menghadapi Goblin-goblin itu!"

 _'Mereka hanya Goblin, oi! Bahkan nafasku dapat menerbangkan mereka!'_

Untuk seekor Naga kolosal, tentu menerbangkan Goblin hanya dengan satu hembusan nafas bukanlah hal yang sulit, bahkan Troll sendiri sama seperti Goblin jika hal itu terjadi.

"Memangnya kriteria untuk menjadi Paladin yaitu harus menahan Goblin hingga bantuan datang?"

Tawa pecah dari kedua makhluk berbeda _gender_ itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_. Ada cara lain untuk menduduki posisi Paladin selain hanya mengandalkan kekuatan,"

Naruto sepertinya tertarik mengenai hal ini, terbukti dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh keingintahuan.

"Apa itu?" Tanpa segan pemuda pirang itu bertanya, ia memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Seperti kekuasaan dan pengaruh politik, bahkan seseorang yang lihai dalam hal mengatur strategi perang secara diam-diam akan diamati oleh atasan dan direkomendasikan sebagai Paladin jika ia memiliki evaluasi yang baik," Rias menjelaskannya dengan baik, Naruto semakin ingin tahu.

"Kekuasaan dan pengaruh politik? Seperti apa itu?" Pemuda itu sudah memahami tentang bagian dimana kelihaian berstrategi perang, namun dua hal yang sebelumnya disebutkan belum dimengertinya.

"Seperti misalnya... kau menikahi seseorang dengan otoritas tertinggi di sebuah negeri, kau dapat menjadi Paladin dengan jalan itu," Gadis Gremory itu mengambil jeda dalam penjelasannya, kemudian memalingkan mukanya sebelum menjelaskan kelanjutan hal itu.

"Menikah dengan seseorang dengan otoritas tertinggi dalam sebuah negeri? Apakah contohnya seperti menikahi Julis- _ojousama_?" Naruto mulai memahami intinya, dan hidungnya mengembang-mengempis ketika nama Julis ia sebutkan, secinta itukah kau terhadap idolamu? Tentu. Rias menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau dapat menjadi kaisar selanjutnya jika menikahi gadis itu,"

"WOAAHHH... aku tak tertarik,"

"Eh?" Rias bingung, mengapa pemuda ini tak tertarik dengan jabatan setinggi itu?

"Memerintah suatu negeri bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan kedengarannya sangat merepotkan,"

"Oh.. kau benar mengenai hal itu. Juga... bukan hanya Riessfeld saja yang dapat membuatmu menjadi seorang Paladin jika kau nikahi," Rias lagi-lagi memalingkan mukanya, sepertinya ia tak begitu tertarik mengenai topik ini.

"Lantas siapa lagi?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah dungu yang dapat membuat gelak tawa bagi seorang Rias Gremory, jika gadis itu tidak memalingkan mukanya tentunya.

" ... Aku." Gadis itu benar-benar memalingkan mukanya sejauh mungkin dari mata Naruto, mungkin gadis itu sedang tertarik dengan hewan yang berada di dekat sini atau sebagainya sampai-sampai tak mau menatap wajah Naruto hingga segitunya.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Hari kedua mereka lewati dengan bersantai-santai di hutan, maka hari ketiga dan seterusnya akan dilewati dengan berjalan kaki tanpa henti.

Satu-satunya hal yang berubah disini adalah Rias, gadis itu semakin jarang mengeluh tentang kecapekan ataupun meminta istirahat. Sepertinya ia sedang bekerja keras untuk menghindari belas kasih dari Naruto, si gendut meyakini itu.

Hingga hari terakhir dari waktu yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto, mereka sampai pada sebuah desa dengan kepadatan penduduk yang dapat dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Tak jauh berbeda dari desa-desa lainnya di _Empire_ , mereka menyediakan penginapan, kedai bar, serta guild untuk para petualang.

Desa Flora adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan Hutan Naga Putih, dahulunya hutan ini adalah sarang dari salah satu **_Seven Dragons_** , **_[Albion]_**.

Dari buku sejarah yang ia baca di perpustakaan, sebelum **_[Albion]_** dikalahkan oleh **_[Peter san Siro]_** , Desa Flora adalah tempat yang kumuh dan berpenduduk sedikit. Semuanya berubah ketika negara api- maksudku ayah datang dan menghabisi **_[Pride Dragon King]_** ini.

Biasanya, Naga selalu menyimpan harta benda yang begitu banyak didalam sarangnya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku di sarang milik **_[Albion]_** , setelah Naga itu dikalahkan, harta itu digunakan untuk membangun kembali Desa Flora dan membiayai Perang Dunia Naga. Ophis juga memiliki harta di sarangnya, hanya saja Naruto tak tahu dimana sarang ibunya berada. Dari yang pemuda itu dengar dari mulut sang ibu, harta yang ia punyai cukup untuk membeli sebuah negeri besar beserta isinya.

Terkecuali dirinya, semua Naga yang ia kenal memiliki sarang dan harta yang berserakan didalamnya. ' _Melchior adalah Naga yang kuat, dia tidak butuh sarang!'_ adalah kata motivasi kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sarang, walau merebut sarang Naga lain _halal_ hukumnya, sih.

Ia akan pikirkan mengenai masalah pembuatan sarang nanti, sekarang ia harus menuju ke satu-satunya tempat penginapan di desa ini. Letaknya berada di tengah desa, jadi menemukannya tidak begitu sulit. Disamping penginapan, terdapat bangunan guild untuk para petualang, pemandiannya sendiri terletak di daerah pinggir desa yang dekat dengan sumber mata air desa.

Kedua murid _Magic Knights Academy_ itu memasuki bangunan berlantai dua dari kayu, mereka menuju ke tempat resepsionis untuk menginap selama beberapa hari.

" _Jii-san_ , berapa harga untuk dua buah kamar tiap malamnya?" Disini Rias lah yang harus bekerja, Naruto cukup hanya menonton dan berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di belakang Rias.

"Tiga koin _copper_ untuk satu kamar permalamnya, seharusnya totalnya adalah enam koin tiap malam. Tetapi, khusus untuk _Ojou-sama_ yang cantik ini, akan aku berikan lima _copper_!" Wajah tua sangar itu tersenyum ramah kepada Rias, sepertinya rencana Naruto berjalan sukses. Dengan menggunakan Rias sebagai tokoh utama dalam rencananya untuk menyewa penginapan, maka akan muncul kemungkinan harganya akan diturunkan.

Walaupun rencana itu sukses, namun Rias tak merasa senang ataupun sedih karenanya. Bagi orang yang memiliki harta berlimpah, lebih murah satu _copper_ untuk tempat penginapan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, pemuda itu begitu menghargai satu koin receh yang mereka keluarkan.

"Jadi, siapa nama _Ojou-sama_ dan pembantunya?"

 _'Oi?!'_

Ketika sang resepsionis tua berwajah garang itu menanyakan nama dari Rias, mungkin karena wajah atau rupa Naruto yang mirip seperti _jongos_ hingga tanpa ragu orang itu menganggap Naruto sebagai pembantu dari gadis cantik seperti Rias. Dalam diam, pemuda gendut itu menangis.

"Aku adalah Rias, sebenarnya pria itu adalah partnerku. Namanya adalah..." Rias menggantungkan ucapannya, helaian crimson miliknya bergoyang ketika kepala itu menengok kearah Naruto, gadis itu ingin Naruto menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Sengaja dirinya tak menyebutkan nama belakangnya, ia ingin menghindari keributan sebisa mungkin. Bukan hal yang biasa jika terdapat seorang bangsawan kelas atas yang memerintah _Kingdom_ tiba-tiba menginap di tempat kecil seperti penginapan ini. Lagipula, ia benci keributan yang tidak diperlukan.

"Melchior! Naga agung Melchior!"

Lupakan, sepertinya penyakit bodoh pemuda itu kambuh lagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menyebut nama aslinya dengan bangga hingga menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Rias menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat. Jika tempat ini sedang ramai, mungkin Naruto akan berakhir dengan diolok-olok habis-habisan oleh penginap yang lain.

 _Duagh_

 _"Ittei!"_

Tinju melayang di kepala pemuda itu. Mungkin karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, ia malah menyebutkan nama agungnya secara terang-terangan, beruntung disini hanya ada dua sosok hidup selain dirinya dan keduanya hanya menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Naga adalah makhluk dengan harga diri yang tinggi dalam hal tertentu, dan harga diri Naruto terletak pada gelar _Knight_. Itulah alasan ia kesal ketika seseorang memanggilnya sebagai pembantu atau sebagainya.

"Naruto, nama dia adalah Naruto... maafkan temanku yang penyakit bodohnya kumat lagi!"

Resepsionis sekaligus pemilik penginapan yang diketahui bernama Kokabiel –diatas meja ada papan namanya- itu hanya tertawa renyah melihat apa yang gadis didepannya lakukan untuk menghentikan perbuatan kekanak-kanakan dari sosok gendut di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama ada _orang aneh_ yang mengaku sebagai Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, Paladin dari _Empire_ , pacar dari putri _Empire_ , dan kali ini adalah **_[Melchior]_**. Karena orang-orang seperti inilah yang biasanya kerap membuat berbagai macam kehebohan yang menarik untuk dilihat, jadi ia tak begitu keberatan dengan tingkah aneh pemuda itu.

"Tak masalah, semoga kalian betah menginap disini!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keduanya menuju kearah tangga yang terletak di ujung ruangan lalu naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar masing-masing terletak. Dalam lorong di lantai dua, mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam berbaju maid dengan bodi aduhay, sepertinya dia adalah anak ataupun pembantu dari pemilik penginapan ini.

Rias dan Naruto menyapa gadis itu dan dia menyapa balik, kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing yang terletak secara berdampingan.

Hal pertama yang Rias lakukan ketika sampai di kamarnya adalah meletakkan ransel miliknya, lalu meloncat ke kasur berukuran _queen-size_. Tidak seempuk kasur miliknya, namun lebih baik daripada tidur di dalam tenda seperti hari-hari yang ia lewati dalam seminggu terakhir. Ia bahkan nyaris tertidur, namun bau badannya benar-benar mengganggu, gadis itu memutuskan akan pergi ke pemandian umum terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Walaupun matahari masih bersinar tinggi di langit, namun rasa lelahnya tak dapat dianggap enteng, jika saja sensasi lengket tubuhnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh rasa lelah, maka ia sudah pasti telah terlelap.

Bangun dari posisinya, ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat ranselnya berada. Mengobrak-abrik isi dari tas itu, satu setel pakaian ganti telah berada di tangan.

 _Krieekk_

Bunyi decitan pintu terdengar ketika tangannya menarik gagang pintu, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke pemandian.

Dalam lorong di lantai dua, masih dijumpainya sosok gadis berpenampilan maid dengan rambut hitam itu. Gadis berpakaian maid sedang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, dilihat dari panjangnya lorong di lantai ini, sepertinya pekerjaan itu tak bisa dianggap enteng. Rias melangkah pergi menuju tangga, si Gremory ini tak mau mengganggu jalannya pekerjaan sosok yang diyakininya sebagai pembantu di penginapan ini.

Kokabiel yang senantiasa duduk di meja resepsionis yang terletak di tengah bangunan dan dekat dengan dinding serta sebuah ruang toilet didekatnya memberikan senyuman kepada Rias, ia menyapa gadis itu. Balasan yang sama ia berikan kepada pak tua berwajah seram namun ramah itu, ia dengan terburu-buru melangkah tempat pemandian umum.

Peralatan mandi seperti handuk, sabun, dan baju ganti telah dibawanya, jadi tak akan masalah mengenai hal ini. Pada siang itu, Rias Gremory menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesenangan dan basuhan air dingin.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Naruto sedang berkutat dengan sebuah papan besar yang memajang berbagai macam misi yang dapat diambil di tempat itu. Pemuda itu sengaja menuju ke tempat ini setelah menaruh tas besarnya di penginapan, mata safirnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sebuah _quest_ mengenai pembasmian Orc di tempat ini.

 _'Dapat!'_

Ketemu juga apa dicarinya, bahkan hadiah yang ditawarkan adalah dua keping _gold_ untuk setiap kepala monster itu, itu adalah harga yang cukup tinggi, bahkan di kota Kuoh sendiri. Urutan mata uang di dunia ini dari yang terendah hingga yang tertinggi adalah ; _copper, gold, dan silver_. Perak lebih bernilai daripada emas karena logam itu dapat dialiri sihir dan menjadi konduktornya, sedangkan emas tidak demikian.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya mengapa hadiah yang ditawarkan hampir mencapai dua kali lipat dari hadiah normalnya.

Biasanya, penggandaan jumlah hadiah terjadi jika muncul monster yang jumlahnya tiba-tiba naik drastis atau saat kondisi darurat seperti penyerangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh monster di sebuah wilayah yang dihuni oleh manusia, seperti desa, kota, ataupun tempat dimana banyak manusia hidup disana. Merasa jika memikirkan hal ini tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis guild setelah ia mencabut kertas _quest_ itu dari papan.

Ada empat meja resepsionis di tempat ini, tiga dari mereka adalah sosok gadis cantik. Karena tatapan yang membuat hatinya teriris dilayangkan oleh ketiganya, ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di meja resepsionis pria.

Pria yang duduk di belakang meja adalah seorang bertampang pemalas dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang, membuatnya terlihat seperti nanas.

Menguap sejenak, pemuda malas itu menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk diseberang meja dengan bosan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ia bertanya, pemuda itu langsung menuju bagian utama dalam dialog yang biasanya dipakainya untuk melayani para petualang.

"Aku ingin mengambil _quest_ ini," Dengan menyerahkan selembar kertas tentang pembasmian _Orc_ yang ia ambil, mulutnya mengatakan kalimat umum di kalangan petualang. Kursi yang ia duduki berdecit karena tak kuat dengan berat orang yang mendudukinya, namun suasana disana masih terfokus kepada pengambilan _quest_ ini. Si rambut nanas dengan seragam guild itu terdiam di tempatnya, matanya terfokus terhadap kertas yang berisi _quest_ yang Naruto ambil.

" _Nee_ , apa kau yakin dengan _quest_ ini? Ini adalah salah satu _quest_ terberat yang ada di guild baru-baru ini," Intonasi yang digunakan si nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menunjukkan sebuah keraguan didalam setiap katanya, pria pemalas itu mengamati tubuh Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan seksama. Jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuh gendut itu, dia bukanlah seorang petualang ataupun seseorang yang tergolong kuat.

"Tentu saja, lagipula sekolahku sedang menugaskanku untuk menaklukan Orc," Naruto menjawab keraguan Shikamaru dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan, Orc adalah alasan utama ia berada disini.

"Sekolah? Dari akademi mana kau berasal?" tanya Shikamaru, dengan maksud untuk mengetahui dari sekolah mana si gendut ini berasal. Dari yang ia tahu, tidak sedikit akademi yang sering melakukan ujian pembasmian monster di alam terbuka dalam wilayah _Empire_.

" _Magic Knights Academy_ ," Kemudian, Shikamaru merasa lega setelah mendengar asal sekolah Naruto. _Magic Knights Academy_ adalah salah satu akademi terbaik di _Empire_ , bahkan seluruh dunia. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari para petualang, sekolah itu memiliki siswa yang mewarisi kekuatan dari **_Seven Dragons_** dan **_[Peter san Siro]_**.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama-tama, biarkan aku menjelaskan detail dari misi ini," ucap Shikamaru, Naruto mengangguk dan akan mendengarkan seluruh detailnya. Di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh setiap monster kejam dan siap membunuhmu ketika kau lengah, perlu persiapan matang untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Seperti yang kau baca di kertas _quest_ , misinya adalah membasmi Orc sebanyak yang kau bisa. Monster ini memiliki tubuh yang besar dan hampir mirip sepertimu,"

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang dapat digolongkan sebagai hinaan itu tertuju kepadanya. Namun ia tak mau mempermasalahkan itu saat ini, jadi duduk diam dan mendengarkan adalah prioritas utama.

"Tubuh mereka dilindungi oleh lapisan lemak yang sangat tebal yang sulit ditembus oleh tebasan pedang, hingga tidak akan memungkinkan untuk melakukan serangan ke jantung mereka. Satu-satunya peluang yang kau punya adalah menyerang kepala mereka dengan satu tebasan penuh untuk membunuh mereka,"

Penjelasan umum mengenai tata cara mengalahkan Orc sudah terlewati, sekarang akan dibahas soal asal-usul _quest_ ini dibuat. Bagian inilah yang Naruto tunggu, pemuda itu ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik penggandaan jumlah hadiah untuk _quest_ yang kata pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu sebagai salah satu _quest_ terberat di guild.

"Baru-baru ini, jumlah Orc di Hutan Naga Putih berganda hingga berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Mereka mulai keluar dari hutan dan merusak area pertanian warga dan menyerang ternaknya untuk makan. Ditambah lagi... seekor Orc hitam terlihat bersama mereka,"

 _'Orc hitam?'_

Naruto tak pernah melihat jenis Orc ini, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya. Kesimpulan yang dapat ia ambil saat ini adalah Orc yang satu ini merupakan mutasi, atau kemungkinan terburuk, generasi pengganti Orc yang sudah ada di dunia ini.

Berbeda dengan dunia yang ada di dalam dongeng dimana monster hanya _itu-itu saja_ ras dan jenis serta kemampuannya, dunia yang diciptakan oleh Astrid ini membuat kemampuan monster didalam dongeng tak lebih dari lelucon jika dibandingkan dengan aslinya.

Dalam dongeng ataupun buku cerita mengenai pahlawan dongeng, tak pernah diceritakan ada monster lemah yang makin kuat karena panjang hidup dan pengalaman yang mereka lewati. Disini hal itu berlaku, melalui segala pengalaman bertarung yang pernah monster hadapi, mereka akan semakin kuat. Dan karenanya, Naruto benci jika harus bertarung melawan entitas yang sudah hidup selama ratusan hingga ribuan tahun.

"Bisa aku tanyakan suatu hal?" Naruto membuka mulut setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat tenggelam dalam renungannya.

"Tentu," Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Jika _quest_ ini sampai digandakan hadiahnya, mengapa tak ada satupun petualang yang mengambilnya? Apakah _quest_ ini baru dipasang ketika aku datang?"

Ini adalah keganjalan yang lain, tak mungkin tidak ada satupun petualang yang tidak tertarik untuk mengambil _quest_ mudah berhadiah meriah semacam ini.

"Pertanyaan yang pintar. _Quest_ ini telah dipasang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," Shikamaru menjawab, ia menguap bosan setelahnya.

"Lalu dimana para petualang berada? Apakah semua dari mereka pergi piknik atau semacamnya ketika _quest_ muncul?"

"Itu karena mereka sedang melakukan _quest_ terberat yang lain..."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Penaklukan Naga."

Pemuda gendut itu terkejut begitu mendengar apa isi dari _quest_ yang diambil semua petualang.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Didalam rimbunnya Hutan Naga Putih pada siang itu, Naruto terus berjalan semakin kedalam area hutan. Ia sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap wilayah Orc berada.

Jika apa yang dikatakan si resepsionis itu benar, maka dengan jumlah Orc yang berganda, mereka akan membuat sebuah Desa Orc. Adalah hal yang berbahaya jika membiarkan Desa Orc dibangun dekat dengan wilayah manusia, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mereka melakukan serangan dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa.

Jika harus jujur, ia tidak mau bertarung dengan banyak monster berwajah babi dan bertaring itu dalam jumlah besar, itu terlalu menakutkan. Di dunia ini, babi sendiri tidak ada karena Astrid telah menciptakan Orc sebagai penggantinya, jadi kata _babi_ sendiri seharusnya juga tidak ada di dunia ini. Inilah hal pertama yang dulu pernah membuat seorang Namikaze Minato kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan para petualang itu?" Sambil sesekali mematahkan dahan pohon yang menghalangi, ia bergumam dengan kesal.

"Terlalu memprioritaskan Naga sehingga mengabaikan _quest_ lainnya..."

"Para pecundang sialan,"

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup ke dalam tempat ini semakin sedikit, terlalu banyak pohon yang berjejer secara berdempetan sehingga membuat sinar surya sukar untuk masuk ke dalam. Karena luasnya Hutan Naga Putih, akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sebuah Desa Orc yang lokasinya tersamarkan oleh jejeran pohon-pohon. Jika ingin melakukan pencarian dengan cepat, maka sihir terbang akan sangat berguna.

"Tetapi... akan memalukan jika harus menggunakan wujud asliku untuk hal semacam itu,"

Tepat sekali, beralih ke wujud **_[Melchior]_** hanya untuk mencari markas Orc, apa kata dunia?

Dengan menambah kesabaran dan stamina ekstra untuk melewati jalanan yang tak dapat dikatakan datar tanpa halangan semacam hutan. Mematahkan dahan yang menghalangi ataupun melompati pohon yang telah tumbang, terus menerus melakukan hal itu hingga menemukan sebuah aliran sungai tigapuluh menit kemudian.

Karena sudah sore dan semenjak ia sampai di penginapan belum sekalipun merasakan dinginnya air dalam tenggorokan, godaan untuk membasuh muka dan meneguk air sungai itupun tak dapat dihentikan. Lemak dibalik kulit wajahnya bergerak kesana-kemari ketika _[Regular Knight]_ itu berlari kecil untuk menghilangkan dahaga dan menghapus peluh yang membasahi muka.

Sesampainya di tepi sungai yang kebetulan dikelilingi semak yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya, ia mencelupkan tangannya dan bermaksud untuk mengambil air segar tersebut untuk diminum dan membasuh muka sebelum...

Orc berwajah seperti habis _nyimeng ganja_ kencing di seberang sungai dan mencemari aliran air dengan air kencingnya, yang kemudian mengalir dan menyebar ke segala penjuru, termasuk di tepi sungai dimana Naruto berada.

 _Syuurrrrrr_

 _"Oorghh!"_

Dengan dengusan khas babi, makhluk itu sepertinya sedang tersenyum puas dengan bola mata sampai terjungkir keatas dikarenakan ia terlalu menikmati acara kencingnya.

Naruto _triggered_ , air yang seharusnya masih suci telah ternoda. Dengan kegiatan kencing Orc sebagai pelatuk, sebuah _aji-aji_ Naruto rapalkan.

 _"Melchior..."_

 _DUARRR_

Dengan sambaran petir kuning yang membutakan setiap mata yang melihatnya, kepala Naga berwarna hitam dengan gigi yang tajam dan mengintimidasi setiap makhluk yang melihatnya muncul di seberang Orc berada.

 _"Ngiikhh!"_

Terkejut sekaligus mengalami kebutaan sementara karena cahaya dan bunyi petir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan, Orc itu mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan air kencing yang membasahi pakaian bagian bawahnya. Waktu terkejut hingga mengucek mata, proses pembuangan _urine_ masih berlangsung, celana dari kulit pohon yang dipakai monster itu basah semua karena air seninya sendiri.

Ketika penglihatan monster itu telah kembali normal dan ia telah berhenti kencing, kedua matanya terbuka dan kemudian mendapati kepala Naga berwarna hitam dan berukuran kolosal sedang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, tubuhnya terlihat seperti lalat dihadapan Naga yang anehnya hanya muncul kepalanya saja itu. Mata merah menyala dengan pola rumit itu menatap dengan garang wajah Orc yang saat ini sedang bergetar ketakutan itu.

 ** _"Grrgghh..."_**

Uap menyembur dari lubang hidung Naga itu dan mengarah kepada Orc itu, kembali celana yang dipakai monster itu dibahasi oleh kencingnya sendiri – dia mengompol-, dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan dengan suara _"Ngiikhh!"_ khas Orc. Anehnya, ekspresi seperti habis _nyimeng ganja_ itu tidak hilang walaupun ia pingsan.

 _Brukk_

Orc itu pingsan, sementara sambaran petir kembali terjadi dan Naruto yang hanya memunculkan kepala Naganya saja kembali ke wujud normal dengan sejuta perasaan dongkol di hati.

Gertakan ala **_[Melchior]_** sukses.

Bisa saja Naruto menghabisi Orc itu dalam sekali gigit, namun tujuan ia masuk ke dalam hutan adalah mencari markas mereka. Sekarang, rasanya lehernya menjadi pegal karena habis ia tekuk-tekuk supaya tak kelihatan lebih tinggi dari pohon yang berada disekitarnya. Dia makhluk kolosal, sulit untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya yang berukuran sangat besar.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terpancing dengan begitu mudahnya oleh seekor Orc berwajah _nyimeng_ itu. Namun lihat sisi positifnya, sekarang ia telah berhasil memetakan hutan dan dengan mudah menemukan dimana lokasi Desa Orc yang ternyata tidak jauh dari sini.

Ketika Naruto berubah wujud menjadi Naga, walau hanya satu bagian tubuh saja, secara otomatis _radar_ Naga miliknya aktif dan memetakan daerah sekitar. Biasanya _radar_ ini sangat berguna ketika berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal, Naruto bersyukur Naga memiliki kemampuan semacam ini.

Secara tidak langsung, ia baru saja menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mencari sarang Orc, kalian tahu? Namun pemuda itu pasti berdalih jika ia hanya menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menggertak Orc saja, _radar_ yang memetakan wilayah hutan sekaligus Desa Orc berada dianggap sebagai bonus. Teruslah memutarbalikkan fakta dan menyangkal, gendut.

Pria gendut itu juga sempat memetakan dan bahkan mengetahui tempat dimana Naga lain yang saat ini sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan para petualang berada. Sepertinya Naga itu terkejut ketika _radar_ miliknya dengan milik Naruto saling berbenturan, namun Naruto tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. _Toh_ , Naga itu masih digolongkan muda dan belum berpengalaman. Berdasarkan _radar_ miliknya, Naga itu hanya setinggi sepuluh meter, tiga kali lebih kecil dari Naga pada umumnya.

Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke penginapan. Dengan menahan rasa haus, perjalanan selama satu jam harus ia tempuh untuk kembali.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Next chapter : Orc Hitam dan Cecunguknya, Naga yang Mengamuk di Desa!_

 ** _Akhirnya nih chapter done (") selanjutnya adalah chapter dimana Naruto akan beraksi layaknya pahlawan yang jelas-jelas gak bakal cocok sama tubuh gendut serta nista miliknya._**

 ** _Dan buat Author ataupun Reader yang berminat bergabung dengan Republik Author Lolicon, silahkan komentar di kolom ripiu (") untuk saat ini anggotanya masih ane, si brengzeck014, dan si Mr HitamZ (") bejo juga bisa nemuin nih anak pas iseng-iseng ngeliat kolom ripiu di fic seseorang :"v mana lagi kritik karya orang pula._**

 ** _Btw, Naruto bisa berubah jadi Naga walau cuma ngeluarin satu anggota tubuh aja. Contohnya kepalanya Naga, tapi tubuhnya masih orang gendut. Bisa juga dengan wujud sixpack sekseh kalo make wujud manusia Melchior. Intinya, Naruto bisa seenak jidat mengganti anggota tubuhnya sama tubuh Naga._**

 ** _Kalo kepala sama kaki tangannya manusia, tapi perutnya Naga gimana?_**

 ** _... pikir sendiri (")_**

 ** _[Melchior]_**

 ** _Ras : Manusia/Naga_**

 ** _Kelas : Regular Knight/Kamigoroshi no Ryu/Naga Pembunuh Dewa/Collosal Dragon_**

 ** _Ayah : Namikaze Minato/ Peter san Siro_**

 ** _Ibu : Ophis/ Envy Dragon Goddess_**

 ** _Tinggi badan : 180cm/200m++_**

 ** _Berat badan : Tidak sopan_**

 ** _Umur : 18 tahun/18 tahun_**

 ** _Kekuatan : [Crosce de Pietro], [Tidak Terbatas], [Absolut], dan lainnya (")_**

 ** _Senjata : Katana_**

 ** _Review, Favs, dan Folls kalian sangat berharga untuk membakar semangat Author untuk terus update dengan tenaga seperti kuda yang habis minum obat perkasa dan berjingkrak-jingkrak hingga keseleo kakinya (")_**

 ** _Wahai reader yang sebagiannya budiman dan sebagiannya lagi laknat sekalian, saya undur diri. Jangan pernah bully saya, karena kalo ngambek, bisa-bisa kehilangan skill nulis lagi :"v_**

 ** _Rheinhart : Nonton JAV yang baru diseduh dari NekoP*i ama Beta-in fic anak orang!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _Rheinhart_

 _Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Half-Dragon! Naru, Dragon God! Naru, Fat! Naru, Small! Harem, Medieval! Theme, AU, Typo (s), Alur Gampang Ketebak! (Jika anda peramal)_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Fyuuh xD keajaiban telah terjadi dan akun yang awalnya kena blokir 30 hari + kelupaan password ini berhasil dipulihkan!_

 _ANE BALIK! ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _ANE BALIK!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _LAPTOP BARU!_

 _RAM-nya 4GB!_

 _Jaran Goyang~_

 _:"v Dengan begini, saya kembali menulis dengan penuh semangat dan kembali ke dunia FFn!_

 _Chapter 5 : Orc dan Para Cecunguknya, Naga yang Mengamuk di Desa! [Part 1]  
_

 _"E-enam belas Orc?!"_

Seperti yang Naruto duga sebelumnya, gadis didepannya langsung terkejut ketika mendengar jumlah Orc yang akan mereka lawan pada lusa nanti. Si gendut itu sengaja untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap Orc dua hari kemudian, mengingat mereka baru saja tiba hari ini di Desa Flora. Jika seandainya dia dan Rias memaksakan diri untuk melakukan penyerangan pada esok hari, hasilnya sudah dapat diduga ; mati.

Mereka butuh strategi yang matang untuk mengalahkan musuh yang jelas-jelas lebih unggul dalam hal jumlah ini. Oleh karenanya, tidak ada salahnya jika keesokan harinya akan mereka habiskan untuk sekedar bersantai dan membahas tentang strategi yang akan digunakan pada lusa nanti.

Tetapi terlebih dahulu, dia harus menenangkan _ojou-sama_ ini sebelum mengganggu para penginap yang lainnya. Ini sudah sekitar pukul sembilan malam dan itu sudah termasuk kedalam waktu tidur. Di dunia ini, penerangan malam di tempat yang tidak terlalu mewah biasanya hanyalah sekedar lilin ataupun obor sehingga penglihatan di malam hari sangatlah terbatas. Benda seperti lampu sihir hanya tersedia di tempat kelas atas ataupun _mansion_ seperti milik Rias di kota Kuoh.

"Tenang saja, Rias. Aku akan menemukan solusinya besok, percayakan saja hal ini padaku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum renyah dan mengacungkan jempol kearah Rias. Gadis itu sedikit tenang sekarang, tetapi ekspresi gelisah masih menempel di paras cantiknya.

"T-tapi, Naruto…"

Gadis itu menggantungkan ucapannya sambil kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. Tangan padat berisi lemak itu menepuk kepala Rias, seketika membuat gadis itu terkejut dan kemudian tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, kita adalah partner, ingat?"

Rias hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tangan kanan yang sarat akan lemak itu mulai mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Jika ini adalah sosok Rias yang masih seminggu atau dua minggu lalu, maka sudah pasti tangan tambun itu akan ditepis secepat yang ia bisa. Tetapi tidak dengan dirinya yang telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya seminggu bersama Naruto diluar kota Kuoh.

Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, dan baru seminggu ini dia menyadarinya. Walaupun baru-baru ini diketahuinya jika Naruto adalah seorang peminum dan sangat mengidolakan rivalnya – Julis -, dia justru kelihatan semakin menarik dalam sudut pandang tertentu. Pria ini tidak pernah sekalipun perhatian khusus seperti yang diterima Rias dari kebanyakan laki-laki di akademi, dia hanya melakukan apapun yang diperlukan dalam sebuah tim yang baik.

"Baiklah… akan aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu, partner," Sambil tersenyum, Rias mengutarakan kepercayannya kepada Naruto. Sang _Fat Knight_ yang saat ini masih mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi badan gempalnya tersebut tersenyum renyah, lalu menarik tangan kanannya dari puncak kepala partnernya.

"Ini sudah malam, jadi tidur dan beristirahatlah," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, lalu memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Rias, dia mengacungkan jari jempolnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, lalu suara pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar dan disusul dengan bunyi langkah kaki.

 _"Selamat malam… partner gendutku."_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Walaupun matahari masih belum terbit dan suhu di desa Flora masih berada dalam kisaran duapuluh tiga hingga duapuluh lima derajat celcius, sudah banyak warganya yang memulai aktifitas.

Tidak sedikit yang sudah berangkat ke ladang untuk bekerja bagi orang dewasa, ataupun pergi ke sumur yang letaknya berada di ujung desa dan menimba air bagi para anak-anak. Cerobong-cerobong di perumahan sederhana itu mengeluarkan asap yang membumbung tinggi di udara, ibu-ibu yang ada di desa ini sudah mulai memasak di pagi buta untuk keluarganya. Bila sarapan telah siap, mereka akan memanggil anak-anak mereka untuk pulang ke rumah dan melakukan kegiatan bersantap bersama, lalu setelahnya anak-anak tersebut akan mengantarkan bekal untuk sarapan ayahnya di ladang.

Suasana seperti ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang perkotaan yang biasanya baru memulai aktifitasnya setelah matahari terbit, mereka akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang dan menutupi diri dengan selimut sambil menanti pagi datang.

Sambil bertelanjang dada, dia terus mengayunkan pedang katana miliknya secara vertikal dan berulang-ulang. Lemak yang ada di tubuh gempal itu terayun secara tak karuan setiap kali gerakan menebas dia lakukan. Keringat terus menganak sungai dari tubuhnya dan nafasnya mulai memburu karena tubuhnya yang mulai mencapai batasnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam semenjak ia mengayunkan pedangnya, jadi hal itu dapat dimaklumi.

Tak jarang ada warga yang memperhatikannya ketika latihannya tengah berlangsung. Awalnya mereka akan tertawa ketika makhluk bertubuh gempal tersebut itu mengayunkan pedang anehnya dan membuat lemak yang ada dalam dirinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara liar. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk terpukau dengan setiap gerakan Naruto saat menebas.

Setiap tebasan yang ia lakukan begitu cepat, akurat, dan penuh tenaga. Bahkan gerakannya dalam menarik kembali pedang lalu mengayunkannya lagi secara berulang-ulang terlihat begitu cepat. Bila ada siswa akademi lainnya yang melihat ini, dapat dipastikan mereka akan ragu jika itu benar-benar si _Fat Knight_ yang tersohor karena nyaris tak pernah menang dalam duel, baik melawan _Knights_ ataupun _Wizards_.

Kini dia menyarungkan pedangnya dan kemudian memasang sebuah kuda-kuda yang kokoh. Menyembunyikan sepasang iris biru safirnya dalam balutan kelopak mata, otaknya mulai berkonsentrasi dan pemuda tersebut mulai mengatur pernafasannya.

 _Swuuuushh!_

Sangat cepat.

 _Battoujuutsu_ yang biasa dia gunakan benar-benar cepat. Dalam sekejap, dia telah berpindah tempat sejauh lima meter dengan pedang yang sekejap mata menebas udara hampa dan menyebabkan gelombang angin kecil terjadi dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

" _Nii-chan_ keren!"

Suara tepukan tangan dan sorakan gembira berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, hingga akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dengan sepasang mata safir yang penasaran. Didepan penginapan, berdiri seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang dan bergaya _twintail_ dengan mata biru yang memandang Naruto dengan takjub.

Dibelakang gadis kecil tersebut, berdiri sosok yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ dan memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepaha dan iris violet yang menawan. Sambil memegangi bahu gadis kecil yang kegirangan tersebut, terdapat ekspresi cemas dan takut dari gadis itu. Tentu hal itu terbilang cukup menarik dalam sudut pandang Naruto.

 _Grep!_

 _"?!"_

Gadis kecil tersebut berhasil lolos dari kedua tangan _maid_ tersebut ketika ia lengah, lalu berlari menuju Naruto dengan cepat. Sontak saja _maid_ tersebut terkejut dan berlari mengejarnya, tetapi gadis pirang tersebut sudah keburu berada didepan Naruto yang kini sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu ditambah dengan jubah hitam yang selalu ia pakai sehari-harinya.

"Mittlet _-chan!_ Tunggu dulu!"

Terlambat, gadis yang bernama Mittlet itu telah menarik-narik jubah hitam yang Naruto kenakan dan membuat sang empu memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis tersebut. Sambil tersenyum ramah, sosok tinggi dan besar tersebut mulai menunduk untuk menyepadankan tingginya dengan loli pirang tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _Ojou-chan_?" Dengan ramah Naruto bertanya, dan gadis kecil sekarang terfokus kearah pedang yang telah kembali ke sarungnya dan saat ini berada di pinggang kanan milik _Fat Knight_ tersebut. Gadis dengan pakaian yang serupa dengan _maid_ itu kemudian menatap tepat kearah mata Naruto dan kemudian bertanya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kegirangan dan kakagumannya terhadap orang didepannya.

" _Nii-chan!_ Tadi kau keren sekali ketika tiba-tiba meloncat kedepan dan melakukan tebasan! Juga, pedang apa itu?"

Mittlet menunjuk pedang yang tersembunyi didalam jubah hitamnya. Pemuda tersebut tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya dan kemudian meraih tangan Mittlet, yang langsung menerima pedang tersebut.

" _Woah!_ Berat!"

 _Bregh!_

Belum genap dua detik pedang itu berpindah tangan, logam tajam tersebut sudah jatuh ke tanah karena sang pemegang yang tak kuasa menanggung berat dari benda itu sendiri. Mittlet memasang wajah tak percaya yang kemudian berubah menjadi sedih.

"Berat… Mittlet tak dapat menggunakannya…"

Raynere, seorang _maid_ yang juga kakak dari Mittlet itu sendiri mendekat dan memegangi bahu adiknya untuk menenangkan perasaan gadis itu, dan itu dapat dibilang efektif karena wajah yang murung itu sedikit demi sedikit kembali keceriaannya. Sambil mengelus-elus bahu Mittlet, _maid_ dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu menatap Naruto dan menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan.

"Maaf karena telah membuat anda kerepotan dengan kelakuan adik saya, tuan tamu."

Pemuda bertubuh ekstra jumbo itu tersenyum ramah kepada Raynere saat ia sedang berjongkok dan mengambil senjatanya yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Sungguh, itu tak apa. Mittlet _-chan_ , bukan? Jangan bersedih begitu, _Nii-chan_ akan berjanji untuk mengajarimu teknik barusan," Dia berjanji kepada gadis _twintail_ tersebut sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?!"

"Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu kapan, _Nii-chan_?!"

"Sampai kau cukup kuat untuk mengangkat pedang ini."

" _Yeeaayy!_ Kau dengar itu _Nee-chan_?! Mittlet akan diajari teknik keren tadi oleh _Nii-chan_ yang baik ini!"

Raynere tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya dan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk memulai aktifitasnya sehari-hari ; menimba air di sumur, yang sempat dilupakan karena pertunjukan kekuatan Naruto. Gadis itu sendiri masuk kedalam penginapan dan memulai kegiatan bersih-bersihnya setelah mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan kepada Naruto, yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju pemandian umum sambil membawa sehelai handuk.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Matahari telah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu, dan saat ini seluruh desa sudah ditutupi oleh kegelapan malam yang tak memiliki ujung. Walaupun obor terpasang tepat di tengah desa dan beberapa tempat vital lainnya seperti penginapan dan juga _guild_ , itu sangat kurang dari cukup untuk membuat jarak pandang manusia menjadi sebaik waktu matahari masih berada diatas kepala.

Ditemani dengan sebuah lilin yang menyala dan memberikan cahaya remang-remang di kamarnya, wujud dari makhluk yang tak dapat diidentifikasikan selain dengan kata _'gendut'_ itu tengah membuat sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bentuk _rune_ yang dirangkai dan dibentuk melingkar diatas lantai kayu penginapan.

Huruf Naga, atau begitulah dunia ini menyebutnya.

Dia telah membuat lingkaran selama sepuluh menit dan telah mencapai fase sempurna dan siap untuk digunakan. Menggigit jarinya sendiri sampai berdarah dan meneteskan _liquid_ merah tersebut ke pusat lingkaran huruf magis yang kerap kali digunakan untuk melakukan suatu sihir kelas-atas.

Lingkaran itu kemudian memancarkan cahaya merah yang redup dan kian menerang seakan waktu berjalan. Naruto telah menutup semua jendela dan lubang ventilasi untuk mencegah cahaya tersebut menyelinap keluar dan menghasilkan kecurigaan di penginapan tersebut.

 _[Namaku adalah [Melchior], Raja dari seluruh Naga di dunia ini]_

 _[Atas perintahku, lahirlah engkau ke dunia ini dengan wujud yang sama persis sepertiku!]_

 _[Wahai Alter! Dengan kekuatan Nagaku, aku ciptakan engkau dengan mengemban segala bentuk kekuatan Naga yang aku miliki!]_

 _[Dragon Force : Create Alter!]_

Cahaya benar-benar bersinar terang dan membutakan mata, disertai dengan suara berisik angin yang berhembus secara liar diluar sana dan deritan lantai kayu yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Keluar aura berwarna emas dari tubuh Naruto dan diserap oleh Huruf Naga yang Naruto tulis.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Api lilin mati secara tiba-tiba hingga tak ada setitikpun cahaya penerangan di kamar ini.

 _"Apa perintahmu kepadaku, Master?"_

Sepasang safir itu bersinar dalam gelap dan mengeluarkan charisma yang begitu besar. Rambut kuning jabrik yang menari-nari walau tak ada sehembus angin yang menerpanya, juga tubuh berotot yang proporsional dan tidak berlebihan.

Sosok Alter tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto dalam wujud Melchior, tujuan dia diciptakan sendiri memanglah untuk bermain peran sebagai _[Melchior]_ yang _asli_. Sejatinya, orang yang tengah menunduk hormat kepadanya adalah _[Melchior]_ itu sendiri, Naruto telah mentransfer semua kekuatan Naganya ke Alter untuk membuatnya memiliki wujud dan kekuatan yang menyetarai dirinya. Dengan kata lain, ia telah membuat sebuah _duplikat_ dari dirinya sendiri dan meminjamkan kekuatannya pada _duplikat_ tersebut.

Itu juga berarti dirinya juga tidak memiliki sedikitpun kekuatan asli yang tertidur di tubuhnya karena telah dikirim ke Alter, Naruto yang asli saat ini tak lebih dari sebuah cangkang kosong tanpa kekuatan. Walaupun begitu, ini bukanlah masalah besar selama rencana yang telah dia susun selama ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dia juga secara otomatis terhubung dengan Alter melalui sistem _Master-Servant_ yang saat ini digunakannya.

Naruto adalah _Tuhan_ dari sang Alter, sehingga hal semacam penghianatan atau penyimpangan perintah tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena hal itu pula, Alter dapat dibinasakan kapanpun Naruto mau dengan kehendaknya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah Ouroboros Melchior."

" _Ha'i,_ Master."

"Misi utamamu adalah pergi menuju ke Thursina, ibukota Kekaisaran Suci Histoire. Kau harus bersekolah di _Ame Sei-Kishi Gakuen_ apapun yang terjadi dan turut berpartisipasi dalam _[Knight of Knights]_ tahun ini sebagai wakil dari akademi tersebut."

" _Ha'i,_ Master."

"Tunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana besarnya _Tuhanmu_ ini di dunia ini."

" _Ha'i,_ Master."

Tunggu, dia juga melupakan satu hal lagi yang harus diselesaikan.

"Juga… hajar seseorang yang mewarisi kekuatan _[Ddraig]_ dengan sepenuh hati!"

 _'Mampus lu, anj*ng!'_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Dengan sinar bulan purnama yang menyusup diantara rimbunnya pepohonan dan daun yang berusaha menutupinya, juga suara dari makhluk malam yang memulai segala kegiatan aktifitasnya, duo _Knight_ dan _Wizard_ dari kota Kuoh itu memulai penyerangannya terhadap sarang Orc.

"Naruto, kenapa kita harus menyerang para Orc ini pada pukul dua pagi seperti ini?"

Sosok yang mengekorinya bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar dan dicampuri dengan rasa kesal. Pasalnya, orang gendut yang sedang memimpin jalan ini mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya tanpa henti sampai dia terbangun dan kemudian dipaksa untuk menggunakan seluruh peralatan tempurnya dan bersiap melakukan penyerangan.

"Itu karena jarak pandang Orc yang sangat lemah di saat malam hari, ditambah lagi mereka tidak jauh beda dari manusia yang notabene makhluk diurnal, atau yang beraktifitas pada siang hari," Ksatria gendut itu menjelaskan dengan seksama dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya walau angin malam yang berhembus terasa begitu menusuk tulang.

"Dingin sekali…"

Rias mengucapkan hal itu sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menggesekkannya secara terus menerus untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Berhenti mengeluh," Dia berkata demikian, lalu melepaskan jubah hitam yang selalu dia gunakan untuk berpetualang dan melemparkannya pada Rias. Tanpa jubah yang biasanya menutupi pakaian bagian dalamnya, sekarang tampaklah dirinya yang dibalut oleh kaos berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna serupa dengan sebuah _longsword_ berkarat juga sebuah sabuk yang terdapat beberapa bilah pisau lempar.

"Terimakasih untuk jubahnya… tunggu, kau tidak menggunakan pedangmu yang biasanya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan terhadap pertanyaan yang Rias ajukan kepadanya. Dia sengaja menaruh senjata andalannya dalam penginapan dan malah menggunakan senjata hasil rampasan dari Goblin yang seminggu lalu dibasminya bersama Rias.

"Aku akan menggunakan pedang ini saja, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan semua Orc itu."

Itu benar.

Dibandingkan menggunakan katana yang hanya akan menghambatnya dalam pertarungan, _longsword_ karatan ini justru jauh lebih efektif karena skill berpedangnya telah menyetarai kelas Pahlawan bila menggunakan senjata lokal dunia ini.

Andaikan dia menggunakan katana, maka ada kemungkinan yang besar nasibnya akan berakhir dengan kematian. Kekuatan Naganya sedang bersama Alter, sehingga tubuh gendutnya saat ini tak lebih dari manusia biasa.

Selama perjalanan menuju markas Orc, keheningan mengisi kebersamaan mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan karena terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang kepala mereka pikirkan. Naruto yang sibuk menerawang keberhasilan Alter dalam mewakili _Ame Gakuen_ , sementara Rias yang tidak tahu apa yang telah kehabisan topik untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _-Asterisk, Ibukota Empire, Istana Xerxez-_

 _"Wahai tuanku, Yang Mulia Xerxez V. Hamba telah membawakan data dari akademi di seluruh penjuru Empire yang akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen [Knight of Knights]."_

 _"Itu bagus, nanti akan aku baca."_

 _"Baik, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Roz, diantara empat negeri manusia di benua ini, siapa yang paling kuat?"_

 _"…. Kekaisaran Suci Histoire, tuanku."_

 _"Mengapa bisa begitu?"_

 _"Itu karena wilayah mereka dijamin langsung oleh sang [Pencipta], Astrid-sama."_

 _"Selanjutnya negeri mana?"_

 _"Kingdom, wahai tuanku Xerxez V."_

 _"Alasanmu?"_

 _"Karena [Paladin] mereka adalah [Peter san Siro]."_

 _"Cukup masuk akal, andai saja orang itu memilih negeri kita sebagai rumahnya…"_

 _"Janganlah berkecil hati, tuanku. Negeri ini masih memiliki muda-mudi yang berbakat seperti putri anda."_

 _"Julis, eh? Itu memang benar, tetapi dia adalah seorang perempuan. Putri kesayanganku pasti akan berakhir di tangan negara lain atas dasar pernikahan politik."_

 _"T-tapi..."_

 _"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja. Negeri mana selanjutnya?"_

 _"… Kerajaan Lugunica, tuanku. Mereka memiliki kontrak dengan salah satu Raja Naga, Volcanica."_

 _"Begitu ya… jadi negeri kita berada di urutan terakhir?"_

 _DEG!_

 _"Tuanku!"_

 _"Ada apa, Rozkurwinatoor?"_

 _"H-hamba merasakan 'kekuatan' itu lagi!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Dia… telah kembali menampakkan dirinya ke dunia ini."_

 _"Dia? Maksudmu… Melchior?!"_

 _"Benar tuanku! Terlebih lagi, dia sedang terbang dari perbatasan Lugunica-Empire dan Asterisk kemungkinan besar akan menjadi rutenya!"_

 _"Itu berita yang sangat bagus! Jika kita dapat mengundangnya untuk bernegosiasi dan berhasil membuatnya menjadi [Naga Kekaisaran], negeri ini sudah dapat dipastikan berdiri di puncak."_

 _"Hamba turut gembira mendengarnya, Yang Mulia Xerxez V."_

 _"Rupanya julukanmu sebagai sensorik terbaik di dunia bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka."_

 _"Anda tak perlu memuji hamba hingga setinggi itu, tuanku."_

 _"Sekali-kali, terimalah pujian dari orang lain, Roz. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan dia akan melintasi langit Asterisk?"_

 _"Dia mendekat dengan lambat, setidaknya dia akan sampai di tempat ini besok siang."_

 _"Wahai Naga yang menjanjikan kemenangan… kau harus jatuh ke genggaman negeri ini dan menjadi [Imperial Dragon]..."_

 _"… Dan aku akan menyerahkan apapun itu untuk membuatnya terjadi."_

 _Dialog diantara [Paladin] Empire dan kaisarnya berakhir sampai disana._

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _'Ugh! Kenapa punggungku menjadi merinding?'_ Dia membatin ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya, mungkinkah dirinya masuk angin? Entahlah.

"Kita telah sampai, Rias," ucap Naruto, pemuda itu kini mulai meninggikan celananya dan melepas _boots_ yang ia pakai. Dihadapan mereka kini mengalir sebuah sungai dangkal yang cukup tenang alirannya.

"Kau yakin jika markas mereka berada diseberang sungai ini?"

Atas pertanyaan Rias, pemuda itu mengangguk yakin. Mustahil _Radar Naga_ dapat salah, terlebih jika dia adalah seekor Naga legendaris yang tak perlu ditanyakan kehebatannya.

 _Plung!_

Suara itu terdengar nyaring dan riak air tercipta ketika Naruto menapakkan kakinya ke dalam air dan mulai menyeberang. Rasanya cukup dingin, tetapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat seorang petualang yang sudah dapat digolongkan profesional itu menggigil.

"Rias, cepatlah ikut aku," ujarnya sambil menengokkan kepala kearah belakang karena menyadari jika Rias sedaritadi belum mengikutinya.

"Tidak! Rasanya dingin, aku tidak mau!"

Memasang wajah kejam yang justru malah kelihatan menggelikan karena lipatan lemak yang berlebihan di muka, dia dengan cepat menyaut tangan Rias dan menariksa secara paksa kedalam air.

 _Pyur!_

 _"Dingiiiinnnnnnnnn!"_

-x-x-x-

"Jadi, ini desa Orc yang kau maksud?"

Gadis berambut merah itu bertanya kepadanya dengan kedua mata yang terkunci pada lokasi yang mereka sebut sebagai desa Orc. Tempat itu sendiri sebenarnya terlalu _mewah_ untuk disebut desa, karena faktanya disana hanya berdiri tiga buah gubuk reot yang dibangun hanya dengan dedahanan pohon sebagai dinding dan dan juga dedaunan sebagai atap.

"Ya, inilah desa Orc yang aku sebutkan. Juga, bau disini benar-benar sangat khas dengan makhluk berpelindung lapisan lemak itu," Si pirang berkata demikian sambil kedua hidungnya membuka lebar dan menghirup aroma khas yang biasa ditinggalkan oleh makhluk berperawakan manusia dan babi tersebut. Bau apek dan basah, dan yang membuatnya lebih parah adalah bau tersebut yang begitu kuat.

"Tunggu, kau bisa mencium aroma khas dari mereka?"

"Partnermu ini adalah seseorang yang melakukan pekerjaan petualang untuk hidup sehari-hari."

Secara tidak langsung, Naruto mengatakan kepada Rias bahwa dirinya adalah seorang profesional dalam hal semacam ini.

Gadis itu sendiri cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto sampaikan. Serius, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menang dalam duel ini adalah seorang petualang?! Ditambah lagi, mungkinkah jika dia juga profesional dalam pekerjaan semacam ini?! Jika jawabannya adalah _'Ya'_ , akan lebih baik jika dia melaporkan hal ini kepada para _sensei_ di akademi dan menyarankan mereka untuk meninjau ulang penilaiannya terhadap _[Regular] Knight_ bernama Naruto.

Faktanya, banyak Ksatria ataupun Wizard yang iseng-iseng mencoba pekerjaan para petualang dan mengambil _quest_ di _guild_ , tetapi setelah sekembalinya mereka dari misi, mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ; Monster di dunia ini lebih sulit dari yang mereka duga. Rias juga menyetujui hal itu setelah melihat bagaimana para goblin bertempur sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

"Rias, bersembunyilah di tempat yang sulit untuk dilihat dan _support_ aku bila para Orc ini mulai membuatku terdesak," ucap Naruto kalem, bola mata safir itu tengah menatap tiga ekor Orc yang kini tengah tertidur di luar gubuk dengan posisi menyandar dinding markas mereka.

"Kau bercanda? Jumlah mereka setidaknya ada selusin dan kau ingin melawan mereka seorang diri, apa kau gila?!"

Dia memprotes keputusan Naruto yang berniat untuk maju kesana seorang diri dan melawan semua Orc sendirian. Walaupun Ksatria gendut ini adalah seorang petualang profesional sekalipun, fakta bahwa dia adalah manusia kelebihan berat badan dan cukup lambat masih tidak terbantahkan.

Dan orang semacam itu ingin maju ke medan perang sendirian dengan selusin monster yang lima kali lipat lebih kuat dari goblin dan semuanya berumlah sekitar limabelas. _Hell, no._ Bahkan orang bodohpun akan tahu jika hasilnya kematian.

"Jangan khawatir… aku masih belum berniat untuk mati."

 _Deg!_

Jantungnya berdegup, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?_

Mendadak wajahnya memerah setelah Naruto berbicara dan menatap tepat di wajahnya. Demi Astrid, Rias saat ini benar-benar membeku di tempat ketika itu. Mata safir yang saat ini menatapnya bersinar dengan pancaran dominasi, tapi disaat yang sama begitu teduh dan memancarkan kecerdasan intelektual yang tinggi. Seumur hidupnya, _[Regular] Knight_ didepannya adalah orang ke-dua yang memiliki pancaran semacam itu.

Yang pertama adalah _[Peter san Siro]._

Tanpa sadar, dirinya mengangguk pelan dan mundur untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Mental gadis itu telah didominasi oleh Naruto, yang membuatnya langsung menuruti permintaan pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah kepergian Rias, Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Apa dia baru saja menggunakan _[Domination]_ kepada Rias? Itu sangat mungkin, melihat bagaimana sosok Rias yang pada awalnya sangat keras kepala menolak perintahnya menjadi tunduk dan begitu patuh.

 _[Domination]_. Seperti namanya, adalah sebuah skill yang menyerang mental lawan dan membuat mereka berpikir bahwa lawannya adalah sosok yang lebih superior dari dirinya.

Kesampingkan hal itu, ada Orc yang harus ia bantai hari ini.

Ia membawa sepuluh buah pisau lempar dan sebilah _longsword_. Dia cukup percaya diri untuk menargetkan satu nyawa Orc dengan satu pisau lempar, dengan begitu sepuluh musuh dapat diatasi. Ditambah lagi saat ini adalah pagi buta, sekitar pukul dua atau tiga tepatnya. Hampir semua Orc disana pasti sedang tertidur.

Satu-satunya masalah yang harus ia hadapi sekarang adalah membunuh Orc yang tengah terjaga. Bila itu berhasil, membunuh limabelas sampai enambelas Orc dalam lima menit bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

 _Kresek!_

 _Kresek!_

 _'Akhirnya muncul juga.'_

Dari dalam gubuk yang lataknya berada di tengah pemukiman Orc, keluar tiga makhluk dengan tinggi dua meter lebih dengan badan yang terlihat sebagai orang obesitas, kaki kecil yang sepertinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, serta wajah hewan dengan sepasang taring yang cukup besar keluar dari mulut mereka. Makhluk-makhluk ini berjalan dengan cara yang konyol, juga selalu goyah ketika mengambil sebuah langkah. Lebih pentingnya, mereka adalah makhluk yang dikategorikan sebagai monster terlambat di dunia setelah slime.

Tiga ekor Orc.

Perlengkapan mereka sendiri cukup sederhana; sebuah _mace_ – pentungan –, kapak, juga palu perang. Ketiganya tak mengenakan peralatan bertahan apapun selain selembar baju tipis dari kulit kayu karena lemak yang ada dalam tubuh mereka sendiri dapat menjadi sebuah pelindung yang sangat sulit untuk ditembus menggunakan sabetan pedang ataupun serangan panah. Untuk _armor lemak_ ini, mungkin Naruto juga memilikinya bila dilihat dari banyaknya lemak yang terkubur dibalik kulitnya, yang bahkan menyamai Orc itu sendiri.

Tapi Naruto berbeda, dia adalah manusia yang diunggulkan bila melawan mereka karena memiliki sesuatu yang disebut _kecepatan, ketangkasan,_ dan _kemampuan_.

Ketiga Orc tersebut berdiri di tengah-tengah wilayah mereka dengan kepala yang terus mengobservasi sekitarnya, mereka sepertinya adalah Orc yang diberi tugas untuk melakukan penjagaan malam.

Naruto mengambil tiga buah pisau lempar yang terselip rapi di sabuknya dengan focus yang terkunci kepada sang target. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mengira-ngira berapa banyak tenaga yang harus dikeluarkan untuk dapat menjatuhkan lawannya dalam sekali serang. Lalu dengan postur tubuh yang agak menunduk dan tangan yang telah siap dalam posisi melempar, tangan kanan tersebut terayun kearah buruan.

 _Sleb!_

 _Sleb!_

 _Sleb!_

 _Brugh!_

 _Brugh!_

 _Brugh!_

Ditemani dengan keheningan malam, kepala dari tiga Orc tersebut berhasil dilubangi oleh pisau lempar hingga mencapai otak. Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap dan tak ada teriakan kesakitan apapun yang datang dari korban pisau lempar, dengan ini bertambahlah daftar makhluk yang terkena _instant-kill_ Naruto.

Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai mendekati lokasi. Tentu dengan cara mengendap-endap dan sebisa mungkin untuk meminimalisir bunyi dari langkah kakinya, kepalanya juga terus mengawasi bawah dan mengawasi ada tidaknya ranting atau sejenisnya, bukanlah hal yang lucu bila ada Orc yang bangun karena mendengar suara ranting patah atau sejenisnya.

Kedua kakinya secara hati-hati terus bergerak hingga dirinya sampai di tempat tiga mayat Orc yang terbujur kaku di tanah. Dahinya mengernyit heran ketika hidungnya mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Orc tersebut, sesuatu yang ia kenal dan bersifat vulgar.

 _"Bau ini…"_

Sperma Orc.

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah aroma cairan lengket yang keluar dari organ vital Orc. Pikiran Naruto tengah melayang, memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bisa saja saat ini adalah musim kawin bagi para Orc, sehingga banyak monster ini yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

 _'Tapi jika hanya itu, bagaimana mungkin Orc hitam bisa ada?'_

Kepalanya kemudian tertengok kearah gubuk yang berada di daerah tengah, jawabannya terletak disana. Mengambil tiga bilah pisau lempar dari sabuknya, dia melemparkan senjata tajam tersebut kearah tiga Orc lainnya yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi bersandar di dinding gubuk yang terletak di pinggir kiri.

Kini semua Orc yang ada di luar telah berhasil dia habisi tanpa membutuhkan usaha ekstra, tersisa sembilan lagi. Tinggal empat pisau lempar tersisa, setelah itu semuanya akan diselesaikan dengan pedang miliknya. Akan sangat beruntung jika Orc hitam termasuk kedalam daftar korban pisau lempar Naruto, tetapi sepertinya itu akan sulit untuk dijadikan kenyataan. Dia berhasil membunuh sebanyak ini karena musuh sedang tidak dalam kondisi bertempur, bahkan hanya beberapa saja dari mereka yang masih terjaga. Andaikan saja pertarungan ini dilakukan di siang hari, hasilnya akan lain.

 _"Ngiikh!"_

Suara yang mulai membuat Naruto muak ini terdengar lagi tatkala dia akan menyusup masuk kedalam gubuk yang berada di tengah. Dengan adanya suara Orc yang masih terjaga, otomatis dirinya langsung bersembunyi di dekat satu-satunya pintu masuk di tempat itu. Bisa gawat jadinya jika ia ketahuan. Niat awalnya yang memang untuk membunuh Orc hitam terlebih dahulu sebelum melawan yang lainnya sepertinya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, bahkan dapat dibilang pertempuran tidak dihindarkan.

Sepertinya Astrid saat ini tengah memihak kepada dirinya karena cahaya bulan purnama tengah dihalangi oleh awan yang tebal, itu membuat dirinya susah dilihat oleh para Orc yang notabene memiliki penglihatan yang lemah di kegelapan malam.

 _"Aaakhhh!"_

 _"Aaakhhh!"_

 _"Aaakhhh!"_

Seketika itu pula dirinya menegang.

Itu… adalah suara desahan perempuan, terlebih lagi manusia. Otak cerdasnya mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi yang telah ia serap, lalu membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang menjelaskan kejanggalan tentang sperma Orc tadi.

 _'Ada seorang manusia… yang tengah dijadikan budak seks mereka.'_

Penculikan manusia yang dilakukan oleh monster bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar. Monster juga memiliki naluri dan fantasi liar tentang melakukan pembenihan terhadap ras lainnya, biasanya targetnya adalah manusia. Dan yang sekarang ada dibalik dinding sana adalah satu dari sekian banyak contoh yang dapat Naruto ambil dari kejamnya dunia ini.

 _"Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang_ _ **sangat**_ _aku benci…."_

Sinar kehidupan dalam bola mata safir itu meredup, kehangatannya telah menghilang dan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Inilah dirinya yang dulu, yang baru saja kabur dari rumahnya dan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membantai sembilan **_Bijuu_** sekaligus di The Capital, ibukota kerajaan Lugunica. Itu terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia masuk ke akademi, dan tercatat dalam sejarah manusia sebagai pertarungan Monster vs Naga terbaik yang pernah ada. Karena hal ini, pandangan manusia kepadanya berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dan menggunakannya sebagai simbol _[Kemenangan]_.

Dan sekarang sinar mata yang terkesan mengintimidasi dan sedingin es itu kembali untuk menunjukkan betapa digdayanya sang empu. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak dan rahangnya mengeras, terdengar bunyi bergelemetuk dari sana. Lalu dia berjalan langsung menuju kedalam pintu masuk gubuk.

Didalam sana begitu gelap dan sangat minim penerangan, tetapi matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didalam sana.

Terdapat seorang manusia berjenis kelamin kelamin perempuan yang tengah disekap dengan kedua kaki yang direntangkan, sementara didepannya terdapat Orc yang terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sambil meremas dengan kasar buah dada dari budak seksnya.

Monster berwajah babi itu sedang bertelanjang dan tak bersenjata, dia terus mengeluarkan lenguhan ataupun desahan yang tak jelas apa bunyinya. Sementara gadis bersurai hitam yang menjadi korbannya sudah benar-benar cahaya kehidupan di mata violetnya, mulutnya hanya mendesah sesekali dan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan _cairan cinta_ yang begitu banyak dan terlihat menjijikkan.

Gadis itu telah _rusak_. Dia sudah tak lagi berharap jika akan ada seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkannya. _Rusak_ adalah satu-satunya kata yang pas untuk mendefinisikan keadannya saat ini.

Tanpa suara, sang _Fat Knight_ terus memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan Orc yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lubang kemaluan tawanannya tersebut hingga lupa daratan. Pedang karatan itu terangkat keatas, dan safir itu bersinar dalam kegelapan malam.

 _Crash!_

Darah muncrat dari batok kepala yang terbelah dua hingga tenggorokan dan mengotori wajah serta badan telanjang makhluk yang ada dibawahnya. Dalam diam, wanita itu menatap sosok penyelamat yang datang untuknya, lalu tawa yang tak jelas terdengar.

" _Khukhukhukhukhu…"_

Itu lebih terdengar seperti igauan ataupun ratapan, tetapi jelas-jelas terlihat bahwa saat ini dia sedang tertawa. Itu dilakukan dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi dan kebingungan, nada yang keluarpun begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar dan sarat akan keputusasaan.

"Maaf… andaikan saja aku langsung menyerbu tempat ini kemarin…"

Kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar dipenuhi dengan rasa menyesal dan prihatin, bahkan ia sampai menutup rapat kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, terlalu menyakitkan baginya untuk melihat hal semacam ini. Jujur saja, ini adalah kasus penyekapan dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Monster pertama di hidupnya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat manusia lainnya tengah dihamili dan _dirusak_ oleh Monster, sama seperti yang petualang lainnya katakan saat mereka menjumpai hal semacam ini.

Sekali lagi pedang berlumur darah itu terangkat tinggi, meninggalkan batok kepala Orc yang menjadi tempat singgahnya beberapa saat lalu. Air mata mengalir turun dari sepasang safir itu dan kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang erat pedangnya bergetar.

Bila seorang menjumpai kasus seperti yang Naruto alami, maka mereka harus membunuh orang yang telah disandera dan dijadikan budak seks oleh monster. Itu dilakukan karena dikhawatirkan akan ada Monster jenis baru yang lahir dari rahim sang korban, dan peristiwa kelahiran ini kerap kali terjadi. Apa yang pemuda pirang itu akan lakukan juga dapat disebut sebagai belas kasih antar sesama manusia, sang eksekutor melakukan ini karena mereka tak ingin melihat sang korban menderita lebih jauh lagi ketika melahirkan teror baru di dunia ini.

Tetapi pedang itu tak kunjung terayun dan masih berada di posisi awanya. Bagi Naruto, tiap detik rasanya seperti ribuan tahun dalam kebimbangan. Keringat terus bercucuran dan bola mata safir itu bergetar karena tak mampu menanggung beban mental yang berlebihan, sampai suara itu terdengar.

 _"Bunuh… aku."_

 _Prank!_

Pedang itu jatuh keatas tanah beserta pemiliknya yang tengah bertumpu dengan lututnya, dia gemetar.

 _"_ Aku, Aku tidak bisa…" lirihnya, tak ia pedulikan mayat Orc yang terbujur kaku disampingnya ataupun darah yang mengotori tangannya. Walaupun dirinya bukan murni manusia, tetapi tidak dengan mentalnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dirinya yang saat ini telah memiliki sesuatu yang disebut _[Belas Kasih]_. Tetapi untuk membunuh wanita malang ini setelah semua yang terjadi itu masihlah terlalu kejam baginya, walau itu sendiri atas dasar _[Belas Kasih]_.

 _"Ngiikh!"_

Segala macam konflik batin yang terjadi dalam dirinya berakhir begitu saja ketika suara dengusan khas Orc itu terdengar. Secara reflek kepala itu menengok kearah pintu masuk dan tangannya mengambil lagi pedang yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Disana, berdiri tujuh ekor Orc bersenjata lengkap yang menatap marah dirinya. Naruto mendecih pelan, menyadari jika dirinya terlalu banyak membuang waktu di tempat ini sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah berada di markas musuh.

Orc hitam masih belum memunculkan batang hidungnya, itu membuat hati Naruto cukup gundah. Memasang _stance_ seorang _Knight_ pada umumnya, dia kini sudah siap untuk bertarung habis-habisan.

Musuh mulai berlari mendekati Naruto, begitu pula si pirang gendut tersebut. Bentrok tak dapat dihindari dan jual-beli seranganpun terjadi. Setiap kali ada serangan yang meluncur kearah Naruto, dia menangkisnya dengan cepat lalu memberikan sebuah _counter_ berupa tendangan ataupun mendorong lawannya hingga hilang keseimbangan. Sempat beberapa kali serangannya melayang menuju daerah vital seperti jantung, tetapi pedangnya selalu berhenti di tengah jalan karena tebalnya lapisan lemak yang para Orc itu miliki.

Tanpa disadarinya, kini para Orc tersebut menggiringnya keluar gubuk dan mengurung dirinya dalam lingkaran Orc. Salah satu dari mereka menyerang dari arah depan menggunakan _broadsword_ , tetapi gerakan makhluk itu terlalu lambat dan mudah diprediksi sehingga Naruto dapat lolos dan balik menyerang. Kaki kecil dari penyerang tersebut berhasil menjadi target arah tebasannya, dan itu sukses membuat makhluk berwajah babi itu terjatuh dan tak lagi bisa berdiri.

Dia dipaksa untuk melompat ke belakang dan menghindari berbagai macam serangan yang datang menghampiri. Para Orc ini mulai serius ketika mereka tahu bahwa manusia dihadapannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditangani dengan setengah hati, mereka kini mengganti mode bertempurnya ke bentuk agresif.

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

Suara yang ditimbulkan dari berbagai macam bentuk senjata tajam yang saling bersinggungan itu mengisi keheningan di desa Orc tersebut. Naruto bermain pasif dan hanya melakukan hindaran atau mungkin tangkisan bila dibutuhkan, sisanya dia hanya berlari-lari dan membuat para penyerangnya mulai kepayahan karenanya. Orc adalah makhluk gendut dengan kaki yang kecil dan rapuh, hal-hal seperti berlari ataupun memasang kuda-kuda adalah sesuatu yang mustahil mereka lakukan, dan karena itulah Naruto selalu berpindah-pindah tempat.

 _"Ngiikh!"_

Orc dengan sebuah gada mengeluarkan bunyi khas kaumnya dan akan memulai serangan, tetapi datang sesuatu yang mengintersepsi.

 _Crash!_

Senyum lega tercipta di bibir Naruto saat Orc itu jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badannya, ini adalah _support_ dari Rias. Gadis itu nampaknya menggunakan sihir jenis angin yang sulit untuk dideteksi dan tanpa suara untuk menyokongnya dari belakang. Naruto sepertinya harus memujinya karena turut membantu meringankan beban dalam pertempuran ini.

Tinggal lima musuh tersisa di depan, dan satu yang belum memunculkan dirinya. Menghela nafas sejenak, dia kemudian memasang posisi kuda-kuda terbaik yang pernah ayahnya ajarkan. Ini sebenarnya adalah teknik yang tak akan pernah ia gunakan bila ada orang lain yang melihat, tetapi ketiadaan kekuatan Naga dan hilangnya regenerasi supernya membuat ini terjadi. Lima Orc yang masih dapat berdiri memasang posisi siaganya ketika melihat Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda, mereka berdiri sejajar dengan senjata yang berada dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

 ** _"Teknik Pahlawan…"_**

Udara disekitar Naruto berubah menjadi begitu tenang, tidak ada tekanan apapun disana, bahkan pemuda pirang itu juga tidak menunjukkan niat membunuhnya dan membuat para Orc itu kebingungan terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya, dan tanpa sadar, mereka menurunkan kesiagaannya.

 ** _"Kematian Berganda!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC, Madafaka!_**

 _Well, author kembali lagi ke dunia kejam yang disebut FFn ini (") Ada yang rindu saya?  
_

 _Sebenarnya chapter ini adalah hasil pembagian words (") chapter ini sendirinya bisa sekitar 8k-10k words kalau author lagi mood. Tapi sayangnya, tidak (")_

 _Sampai jumpa di malam minggu nanti untuk part 2! xD_

 _Rheinhart : OFF!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _Rheinhart_

 _Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Half-Dragon! Naru, Dragon God! Naru, Fat! Naru, Small! Harem, Archer EMIYA! Black Orc (:"v), Medieval! Theme, AU, Typo (s), Alur Gampang Ketebak! (Jika anda peramal), Isekai! (Bila dari sudut pandang Minato)_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Chapter 6 : Orc Hitam dan Cecunguknya, Naga yang Mengamuk di Desa! [Part 2]_

* * *

 _"Teknik Pahlawan…"_

Udara disekitar Naruto berubah menjadi begitu tenang, tidak ada tekanan apapun disana, bahkan pemuda pirang itu juga tidak menunjukkan niat membunuhnya dan membuat para Orc itu kebingungan terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya, dan tanpa sadar, mereka menurunkan kesiagaannya.

 _"Kematian Berganda!"_

Kini ada dua Naruto di tempat itu.

Satu di belakang para Orc dengan pose layaknya seorang Ksatria yang berhasil menebas jatuh lawannya, sedangkan Naruto yang _lain_ masih berada di posisi semula dengan pedang yang masih berada dalam posisi siaga.

 _Brugh!_

Dari yang paling kiri, Orc dengan sebuah pedang pendek terjatuh dan kepalanya menggelinding diatas tanah. Semua rekannya kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bagaimana mungkin lawannya bisa ada dua? Bagaimana pula ada rekan mereka yang tiba-tiba terbunuh dengan kepala yang menggelinding di tanah? Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tak kunjung terjawab dan berakhir dengan terjadinya kepanikan dan runtuhnya brigade yang mereka buat.

Lalu sekilas, terlihat bayangan hitam melintas disebelah Orc yang berdiri di paling kanan.

Kembali peristiwa yang sama terjadi.

 _"Ngiikh!"_

Orc yang berada di tengah-tengah berlari dengan gaya yang jenaka dan dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja jika terdapat orang obesitas yang tengah berlari di lapangan, sudah pasti hasilnya tidak karuan dan menimbulkan gelak tawa disekitar.

Monster yang berusaha kabur dari lawannya itu mengerti, sepenuhnya mengerti jika apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang diluar logika. Alasan dari kematian misterius yang dialami kedua rekannya sudah kelihatan jelas penyebabnya dan datang dari mana asalnya. Jika monster itu ditanya, maka tanpa ragu dia akan menjawab bahwa si rambut kuning adalah pelakunya.

Tetapi dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan demikian, ataupun menjawab dengan demikian. Sosok siluet hitam tengah melesat menuju kearahnya dan terus mendekat tiap sepersekian milidetik. Dalam detik-detik terakhir kematiannya, identitas dari sosok siluet hitam yang terus mendekat kearahnya terungkap dengan jelas. Itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang berdiri di depan dan belakang barisan kaumnya, seorang manusia dengan berat badan berlebihan dan berambut pirang.

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

Pada waktu itu, tiga siluet hitam melesat dengan cepat menuju ketiga Orc yang tersisa dan menghilang setelah _menabrak_ sosok Naruto yang sedang berpose seolah dirinya baru saja menebas sesuatu. _Naruto_ yang masih berada pada posisi berkuda-kuda dan pedang yang telah tersedia kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah dirinya yang satunya, lalu juga ikut menghilang setelah _menubruk_ Naruto yang lain.

Semua lawan berhasil dihabisi dalam kesunyian malam yang dipenuhi dengan seribu macam kemisteriusannya. Sepasang safir itu menyala terang dan begitu mengintimidasi, sebelum akhirnya meredup dan digantikan dengan pandangan jenuh yang biasa digunakan.

 _'Setelah ini, aku harus menghapus ingatan Rias tentang semuanya, eh?'_

Dia mengambil sebilah pisau lempar yang terselip di sabuk lalu tanpa menengok langsung melemparkannya kearah Orc yang tadinya dia tebas kakinya, kini semua Orc di lokasi ini telah tersapu bersih. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sejauh ini membuatnya bimbang, yakni keberadaan Orc hitam dan si wajah _nyimeng_ , yang baru ia sadari jika makhluk ini absen dalam pertarungan tadi.

 _'Tunggu… bukankah itu artinya ada enambelas Orc disini?'_

 _'Kemana kedua Orc sisanya?'_

 _"Kyaaaa!"_

Dan teriakan itu terdengar dari arah dimana Rias bersembunyi.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Makhluk yang paling ia hindari untuk bertemu dengan partnernya, si Orc hitam, saat ini tengah berdiri diantara dirinya dengan Rias yang kini tengah dipegangi oleh si _nyimeng_.

Ini akan menjadi lebih susah dari yang ia duga.

Orc hitam tersebut terlihat basah, menandakan jika ia baru saja usai mandi. Matanya berwarna merah yang menyala redup dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat yang mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan disekitarnya. Dia menatap Naruto dalam diam, perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas dan menunjukkan senyum meremehkan kearah si pirang gendut.

 _'Makhluk ini… mungkinkah dia memiliki kecerdasan?'_

Dia selipkan pedangnya di sabuk dan kedua tangannya secara perlahan bergerak perlahan menuju sabuk bagian belakangnya. Naruto masih memiliki lima buah pisau lempar, dan sepertinya itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat. Orc hitam itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, kelihatannya dia mengehui bahwa makhluk gendut yang berhadapan dengannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Secepat kilat, dua buah pisau lempar berhasil dilesatkan dan tengah menuju tepat kearah kedua kepala Orc tersebut. Tetapi hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

 _Stab!_

 _Stab!_

Kedua logam hitam murahan itu berhenti di udara setelah meninggalkan bunyi saat menghantam sesuatu yang tak kasat oleh mata, pisau lempar itu berhenti di udara, seperti menancap pada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat disembunyikan, baik oleh Naruto ataupun Rias ketika menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

""Dia.. dapat menggunakan sihir?!""

Mereka benar-benar kompak dalam mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Bagi Rias yang merupakan seorang _Wizard_ , dia dapat dengan jelas merasakan mana yang menguar dari tubuh Orc hitam yang saat ini menghalangi jalan Naruto. Gadis itu bisa dibilang sangat terkejut sampai ke titik dimana dia menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Orc normal saja butuh sekitar lima orang Ksatria untuk dikalahkan, itupun tidak menjamin jika kelima orang itu tidak kehilangan anggota badan atau bahkan nyawanya.

"Naruto! Bagaimana dengan Orc yang lainnya?!" tanya Rias, dia tidak menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto melawan Orc lebih jauh lagi setelah memberinya _support_ berupa sebilah pedang angin untuk menebas leher salah satu Orc yang Naruto lawan. Tepat setelah dia melancarkan serangan sihir untuk memberi pemuda pirang itu bantuan, sepasang tangan membekap mulutnya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 _"Hah?"_

Itu adalah respon dari Naruto, dia seolah tak paham dengan maksud Rias menanyakan hal itu. Dia masih belum mengetahui fakta bahwa Rias dibawa _si nyimeng_ ke tempat lain tepat sebelum _Teknik Pahlawan_ digunakan.

"Bukankah kau ada disana waktu itu?" Dia menambahkan, memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaan Rias yang sebelumnya.

"Aku dibawa pergi oleh _si wajah aneh_ ini setelah aku membantumu dari jauh!"

 _'Jadi dia tidak melihatnya, eh? Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menghapus ingatannya.'_

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Orc yang mengejarmu?" tanya Rias lagi, kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kurang lebihnya, aku kabur dari mereka karena _support_ yang tak kunjung datang," Pemuda gendut tersebut mengatakan demikian sambil memberi _glare_ kepada gadis itu, tentu saja dia berbohong untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diperlukan. Jika nanti mereka akan kembali lagi ke sarang Orc tersebut, dia dapat beralibi bahwa ada _party_ petualang yang tak sengaja lewat dan bertarung dengan mereka dan langsung pergi setelah memenangkan pertarungan karena harus bergegas untuk menjalankan _quest_ penaklukan Naga.

Sementara si gadis berambut merah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa malu karena gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang _support_ dan malah berakhir membebani partnernya. Tetapi disamping itu, dia juga merasa bahagia melihat Naruto masih baik-baik saja dan belum terluka sedikitpun.

"… Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak," ucap Rias dengan lemah. Sepasang mata safir itu menatap partnernya sejenak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu kembali terfokus kepada Orc hitam yang ada didepannya.

Keadaannya saat ini tidak begitu baik, dia dipaksa melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan lawan yang dapat menggunakan sihir. _Si nyimeng_ sibuk memegangi Rias dan mengawasinya agar tidak menggunakan sihir secara diam-diam untuk membantu partnernya yang sedang melawan pimpinannya.

Orc hitam itu membuat sebuah sikap siaga dengan kedua tanganya yang terulur ke depan, itu membuat Naruto waspada akan apa yang makhluk itu lakukan selanjutnya. Gelembung-gelembung mana mulai bermunculan disekitar monster hitam tersebut begitu dia memulai tahap visualisasi dan akan menuju ke tahap realisasi, tetapi lawannya sudah tentu tidak akan diam saja.

 _'Hanya Ksatria bodoh yang membiarkan seorang Wizard mengaktifkan sihirnya!'_

Kedua tangan itu bergerak lincah menuju kearah sabuk yang ia kenakan dan menyambar sebilah pisau lempar, lalu melemparkannya dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Tangan Orc hitam tersebut bergerak kalem ke depan, dan sekejap mata muncul mana ungu yang membentuk kelopak bunga dan dengan mudah mementalkan pisau yang bergerak kearahnya.

 ** _"… Rho Aias."_**

 _' 'Dia bisa berbicara?!' '_

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, titik-titik mana keunguan itu belum terurai dan justru semakin bertambah jumlahnya, rupanya dia masih berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya yang sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, Orc hitam tersebut mampu menggunakan dua buah sihir dalam waktu yang sama, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat dilakukan oleh seluruh murid akademinya terkecuali Naruto.

 _'Makhluk ini bisa double-tasking, eh? Ini sangat merepotkan. Ditambah lagi…'_

 _Jumlah mana yang ia punya tidak bisa dianggap remeh._

Titik-titik mana keunguan yang bersumber dari Orc hitam tersebut mulai mengkistalisasi dan baru saja lolos dari tahap imajiner, ia sudah memasuki tahap realisasi dan membuat sesuatu yang nyata dengan mana miliknya. Tanpa sadar, beberapa tetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya ketika melihat monster bermata merah itu tersenyum kearahnya, lalu sebuah benda padat yang memancarkan cahaya keunguan telah berada di genggaman si Orc.

Itu adalah sebuah busur.

Orc itu membuang tongkat yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mana keunguan miliknya memadat dengan cepat dan membentuk sebilah pedang yang bilahnya membentuk sebuah uliran. Bentuk dari kedua benda tersebut begitu unik, tetapi juga terasa indah. Dengan cahaya ungu yang dipadatkan sebagai materi utama pembentuknya, benda yang digenggam Orc itu terlihat memiliki kemampuan yang tak dapat diremehkan.

Makhluk itu meletakkan pedang dengan bilah berbentuk uliran – yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti sekrup raksasa – di busurnya, dia membidikkan anak pedang ulir yang rupanya adalah anak panah itu kearah Naruto. Tali busurnya muali menegang ketika anak panah itu ditarik kebelakang dengan si pirang gendut sebagai sasaran, sang _[Regular] Knight_ gendut itu memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Orc hitam menyeringai, dan kemudian anak panah itu melesat menuju kearah Naruto.

 _Sangat cepat._

Dalam gerak lambat, terlihat pemuda itu secara mati-matian mengangkat pedang berkarat tersebut dan menempatkannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Logam berkarat yang berbenturan dengan bentuk energi yang dipadatkan itu berderit keras seolah menjerit kesakitan, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk mengubah laju anak panah itu. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Naruto bersumpah bahwa ini adalah anak panah tersulit yang dapat ia bengkokkan arah lajunya. Kakinya bahkan sampai bergeser beberapa centimeter dari tempat semula, baru setelah ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, anak panah itu berhasil dibelokkan arahnya dan melewati sisi kiri kepala pirang pemuda itu.

 _Swuushhh!_

Rambutnya bergoyang secara liar tatkala anak panah berbentuk uliran itu melintas tepat disampingnya, dan terus lurus menuju kearah aliran sungai yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

 _DUUAARRRR!_

Naruto tak perlu menengok kearah belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, panah itu meledak tepat diatas sungai, menyebabkan beberapa ton galon air beterbangan ke segala arah karena gelombang kejut yang ditimbulkan. Bahkan muncratan air tersebut sanggup mencapai ketinggian empatpuluh meter dari permukaan sungai, menyebabkan terjadinya gerimis yang tidak berasal dari awan.

 ** _"… Caladbolg."_**

Serius, lawannya benar-benar tak dapat dianggap remeh. Kau tidak akan dapat menjumpai seekor Orc yang dapat menggunakan sihir, terlebih tipe _double-tasking_ , dapat bertahan sekaligus menyerang disaat yang bersamaan, dan memiliki serangan yang mampu menerbangkan beberapa ton galon air ke angkasa dan menyebabkan terjadinya gerimis ringan. Sialnya, Naruto adalah seseorang yang menjumpai semua omong kosong ini dan harus menghadapinya seorang diri. Terimakasih untuk takdir yang _indah_ ini, Astrid.

Kini dia melesat maju kearah lawannya dan mulai melancarkan serangan kearah perisai transparan berwarna keunguan yang berbentuk kelopak bunga tersebut dengan kecepatan standar ala seorang Ksatria berpangkat rendah. Pemuda pirang itu ingin mencoba sejauh mana pertahanan yang melindungi Orc hitam dari segala sisi ini dapat menampung serangan. Sehebat apapun sebuah kemampuan bertahan, pasti memiliki sebuah batas maksimal dari serangan yang dapat ditahan, dan itu juga berlaku dengan _[Rho Aias]_ milik monster ini.

 _'Retak, eh? Rupanya sihir pertahanannya lemah terhadap serangan yang bersifat memotong, tetapi cukup kuat untuk bila berhadapan dengan serangan jarak jauh,'_ batin Naruto disela-sela kegiatan _tebas sana-sini_ di pertahanan milik sang lawan.

Orc tersebut juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui jika lawannya saat ini tengah berusaha untuk menggali satu-satunya hal yang melindungi dirinya dengan si gendut berambut pirang tersebut. Busur yang ia bawa dalam sekejap terurai dan terpecah belah hingga hanya menyisakan cahaya keunguan yang beterbangan di udara, lalu monster tersebut kembali memasuki tahap imajiner dalam pengaktifan sebuah sihir. Titik-titik keunguan kembali muncul diudara dan dengan cepat memadat, membentuk berbagai macam senjata yang tengah mengambang di udara dengan ujung yang terarah kepada Naruto.

 ** _"Trace : On!"_**

Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya, pemuda itu begitu kesal akibat perbuatan monster, terlebih lagi Orc. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah lompatan ke belakang begitu belasan senjata tajam bergerak menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang mengimbangi anak panah yang dilesatkan dari busurnya, sesekali pedang berkarat itu harus terpaksa berkonfrontasi dengan salah satu proyektil yang tak dapat dia hindari dan semakin membuat logam itu menumpul karena penggunaannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

 _DUAR!_

 _DUAR!_

 _DUAR!_

Tak tanggung-tanggung, tidak kurang dari sepuluh kawah sedalam duapuluh centi meter dengan lebar mencapai satu centi meter tercipta sepanjang jalur lompatan Naruto, lebih parahnya, semua itu dilakukan dengan senjata tajam yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Jika ada kawan sesama petualang yang datang dan penasaran dengan pertarungannya dengan makhluk ini, Naruto pasti akan mengatakan jika lebih baik bagi dirinya atau mereka untuk melawan Ogre sendirian daripada makhluk menjengkelkan yang membuatnya kesusahan ini.

Baru saja Naruto menghirup udara setelah berhasil selamat dari serangan yang berasal dari makhluk yang ia ragukan sebagai Orc tersebut, kristal-kristal keunguan kembali mengapung di udara dan membentuk berbagai macam senjata – lagi – dengan ujung yang sialnya lagi menuju kearahnya. _Oke_ , kali ini jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari serangan pertama. Orc tersebut memasang seringai, Naruto rahangnya jatuh ke tanah dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kanan monster itu terangkat tinggi dan segala macam senjata yang dia ciptakan membidik Naruto, dan kemudian tangan itu terayun kebawah, diikuti dengan suara sepasang kaki yang berlari.

 _"KAA-SAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"_

… Dengan sangat menyedihkan, dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan terus berputar-putar dalam sebuah area yang luas. Entah keberuntungannya berada di level seorang Pahlawan atau memang Astrid sedang berpihak kepadanya, tak ada satupun dari puluhan proyektil yang Orc hitam itu luncurkan mengenai dirinya. Di lain sisi, serbuan berbagai macam senjata tajam itu benar-benar membuat rute lari Naruto yang berbentuk melingkar itu menjadi kuburan pedang, kapak, tombak, dan berbagai senjata tajam lainnya serta kawah dengan ukuran yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Wajah pucat dengan timbunan lemak dalam jumlah yang luarbiasa itu dibanjiri oleh keringat ketika hujan serangan dari Orc telah berakhir. Pemuda gendut itu menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena peristiwa barusan.

 _'Astrid, aku pasti akan menikahimu bila aku selamat dari makhluk biadab ini. Jadi tolong berpihaklah padaku dan timpakan sebuah gunung atau meteor keatas kepala Orc sialan itu!'_

Mata safir itu memicing ketika menatap Orc yang juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan rahang yang jatuh ke tanah, jadi makhluk ini juga bisa melakukan hal yang tadi Naruto lakukan, eh? Faktanya, iya. Nampaknya bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan keberuntungan dirinya, bahkan Orc itu juga sama terkejutnya saat mengetahui semua serangannya hanya berakhir sia-sia dan membuatnya menjadi _mubazir_ mana.

Walau terkesan lambat, tetapi _[Rho Aias]_ milik Orc tersebut memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dan membuat beberapa retakan ataupun goresan yang tidak terlalu dalam mulai menutup. Jika pertahanan makhluk itu kembali seperti semula, itu adalah kekalahan bagi Naruto. Saat ini, dia hanya butuh **_satu_** tebasan dengan kekuatan penuh saja untuk membuat pelindung itu pecah dan menghajar makhluk sialan yang ada didalamnya.

 _'Sudah cukup, aku akan mengakhirinya saat ini juga.'_

Ksatria reguler itu memasang posisi berdiri yang menurutnya nyaman dengan pedang yang terhunus kedepan. Pernafasannya yang mulai teratur dan rasa lelah yang sedikit menghilang dari badan sedikit membantunya untuk menyamankan tubuhnya, lalu pemuda setinggi seratus delapanpuluh centimeter tersebut melesat kedepan dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

Dirinya tahu jika menerobos kedepan dan melancarkan sebuah tebasan kearah perisai sihir Orc itu tidak akan mudah, dan mana yang kembali muncul di udara dan mulai membentuk berbagai macam senjata itu adalah buktinya. Sedetik kemudian, berbagai macam senjata dengan warna ungu sebagai warna utamanya itu melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tentunya akan sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata.

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

Pedang berkarat itu kembali dipaksa untuk menghadapi banyak objek keunguan yang tidak dapat dihindari oleh penggunanya, bunga api yang berpercik secara berlebihan karena jumlah dari senjata yang Naruto tangkis serta kecepatan tangannya yang luarbiasa berhasil membuat sebuah pertunjukkan yang memukau bagi para penontonnya – si _Nyimeng_ dan Rias - . Lalu dia berhasil mencapai jarak satu meter dari perisai sihir yang berbentuk kelopak bunga tersebut, dan menyarangkan sebuah sabetan berkekuatan penuh kearahnya. Sementara itu, sang lawan hanya diam di tempat dengan titik-titik keunguan yang berkumpul di kedua tangannya dan membentuk suatu objek.

 _Pyar!_

Dibarengi dengan suara yang terdengar seperti kaca yang pecah, _[Rho Aias]_ berhasil dihancurkan.

 _'Sekarang waktunya menghabisi dia!'_

Kaki kanannya melangkah kedepan dan membuat sebuah pondasi yang kokoh untuk menopang tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya mengayunkan pedang berkarat itu kearah leher sang Orc hitam, hanya butuh sedikit lagi usaha untuk mencapai kemenangan.

 _Prank!_

Atau tidak.

Sepasang pedang pendek berhasil menghancurkan langkah terakhirnya menuju kemenangan. Pedang itu memiliki bentuk yang aneh, bahkan sama anehnya dengan katana miliknya yang saat ini berada di penginapan. Bentuknya terlihat aneh, sekaligus memancarkan aura yang berbahaya. Tepat diatas gagangnya, terdapat simbol _yin_ dan _yang_ sebagai hiasannya.

 _Prank!_

Pedang milik Naruto dipentalkan oleh Orc hitam tersebut dan diikuti dengan lompatan mundur yang diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu saling menatap dan mewaspadai antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya, lalu pemuda pirang itu membuat inisiatif untuk melakukan serangan pembuka. Dia melesat ke depan dan melancarkan tebasan vertikal, lawannya sendiri dapat menangkisnya dengan baik dan bahkan berhasil mengabaikan fakta bahwa ras Orc terlahir tanpa diberkahi dengan sesuatu yang disebut _kecepatan_ dan _ketangkasan_.

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

 _Prank!_

 _Kuat_. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk mengukur sejauh mana lawannya ini dapat bermain dalam permainan pedang dengan dirinya. Bila harus diukur dengan sistem pembagian pangkat di akademinya, makhluk ini dapat dengan mudah dikategorikan sebagai seorang _[Senior]_ _Knight_ , setingkat diatas Naruto. Tetapi kali ini pemuda itu tak menggunakan katana, melainkan _longsword_ yang dapat kalian jumpai dimanapun.

Ini bukanlah adu pedang antara seorang yang berdiri di tingkatan _[Senior]_ melawan seorang _[Regular]_ , melainkan pertarungan antara _[Senior]_ dan _[Ace]_.

Naruto mulai menaikkan level permainannya, dia mempercepat gerakan menebas dan menusuknya hingga ke titik dimana tanganya terlihat mengabur karena kecepatan itu. Tentu saja, Orc tersebut tidak bisa mengimbanginya dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan gagal mengantisipasi serangan Naruto, dan makhluk itu tahu betul akan hal tersebut.

 _Swush!_

Orc hitam meloncat sejauh lima meter ke belakang dan menempatkan kedua pedang pendeknya didepan badannya, kakinya bersinar keunguan dan memancarkan cahaya di tengah kegelapan malam. Mendecih pelan, si pirang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang berkarat yang menjadi partnernya dalam pertarungan ini. Dia tidak terkejut dengan musuhnya yang dapat memanipulasi mana dan menggunakannya untuk memperkuat fisiknya sendiri, tentu saja itu karena dia melihat hal ini setelah semua hal gila yang Orc itu lakukan dalam pertarung dengannya. Walaupun begitu, ini adalah pertarungan jarak dekat, dan Naruto masih memiliki sesuatu yang menjadikan kemenangan ada di tangannya.

Dia lebih berpengalaman dari Orc hitam. Monster berwajah babi itu memang hebat dalam berpedang, tetapi gerakannya masih terlalu kasar dan kaku. Bila dalam pertarungan ini Naruto diwujudkan sebagai sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, maka monster itu adalah sungai dengan aliran yang meluap dan deras.

 _Swush!_

Sekejap mata, Orc itu telah memotong jarak lima meter dengan mudahnya dan sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan kedua pedang pendeknya telah melesat secara menyilang tepat ke dada lawannya. Bunyi dari logam yang berbenturan terdengar keras di malam itu, Naruto berhasil menahan serangan lawan dan saat ini dalam posisi tengah adu kekuatan badan antara satu dengan yang lain. Tetapi, inilah yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu sejak pertarungan jarak dekat ini dimulai. Selain gerakan Orc hitam yang kaku dan masih memiliki banyak celah untuk diserang, dia juga kurang fleksibel dalam pertarungan dan terlalu berfokus dengan senjatanya hingga mengabaikan aspek-aspek lain yang mungkin saja dapat membantunya. Dan Naruto menggunakan _aspek-aspek_ itu untuk memperoleh kemenangan instan.

 _"Teknik Rahasia…"_

Dia masih menahan serangan yang akan merobek dadanya bila dia menurunkan sedikit kekuatan yang ada pada lengannya sambil mulut miliknya bergumam pelan dan seringai yang terpampang jelas.

 _"Tendang The Pler!"_

Seorang petualang dituntut untuk dapat menyelesaikan berbagai macam problema yang muncul sepanjang _quest_ yang ia jalankan dengan cara apapun selama hasilnya dapat memenuhi misi, dan itulah apa yang mendasari Naruto melakukan hal ini. Pada _quest_ yang kali ini dia kerjakan, si pirang itu harus membasmi semua Orc ini dengan cara apapun, baik itu cara yang bersih ataupun yang kotor. Akan sulit baginya untuk memenangkan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan makhluk yang bahkan mampu memanfaatkan mana untuk memperkuat fisiknya sendiri, jadi dia menggunakan trik licik yang dapat menjamin kemenangannya.

 _Pletak!_

Kaki berlapis celana hitam itu telah menyasar di selangkangan musuhnya, yang saat ini tengah terdiam di tempat dengan bola mata berubah warna menjadi putih, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke permukaan tanah dengan suara yang khas. Dalam sekali lirik, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas terdapat darah yang merembes dari kain yang menutupi kejantanan makhluk itu, bukti bahwa salah satu _aset_ milik makhluk itu berhasil dimusnahkan.

Dengan wajah yang datar, dia berjalan pelan kearah Orc yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang berkarat miliknya, lalu menebas kepala makhluk tersebut tanpa ragu dan membuat darah yang muncrat darinya mengenai wajahnya dan mengubah warna senjatanya menjadi merah darah.

Pandangannya kini terarah kepada Rias dan satu-satunya Orc yang masih bertahan, _si nyimeng_. Keduanya memiliki sebuah persamaan ; membeku di tempat dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tentu Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, dia mengambil sebilah pisau lempar yang ada di sabuknya dan tanpa basa-basi melemparnya kearah kepala Orc yang membuatnya terpelatuk di kemarin hari. Targetnya kena dan Rias berhasil lepas dari cengkraman _si nyimeng_ setelah makhluk itu terkapar diatas tanah dengan darah yang merembes dari dahinya.

Menyisakan Rias yang terdiam di tempat dengan segala macam kebingungan yang memenuhi kepalanya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

"Nah, akhirnya kita berhasil menyapu seluruh Orc yang ada di daerah ini," Naruto yang berkata demikian sambil dengan cekatan memunguti benda apapun yang dapat dijual dari mayat-mayat Orc yang telah dibantai sedaritadi.

"Wow, ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Siapa yang mengira jika aka nada sekelompok petualang yang lewat dan ikut membantumu untuk mengurus semua monster ini? Terlebih, mereka langsung meninggalkan lokasi kejadian tanpa sedikitpun memunguti barang berharga para Orc ini."

Ucapan itu berasal dari Rias, yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang dekat dengan desa Orc. Dia menyaksikan Naruto dan seribu kesibukannya sambil memijati sepasang kaki mulusnya yang terasa pegal setelah melewati malam pembasmian yang panjang ini. Dari yang ia tahu dari Naruto tentang peristiwa yang terjadi setelah dirinya diculik oleh _si nyimeng_ , muncul sebuah _party_ para petualang yang kebetulan juga tengah melakukan perburuan di malam hari. Mereka yang mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh senjata-senjata yang saling beradu langsung mendatangi tempat dimana Naruto berada dan mendapati sosok gendut itu sedang dikeroyok oleh lima Orc, tentu saja mereka langsung membantu Naruto menangani Orc itu sampai ke menit akhir pertarungan.

Atau setidaknya itulah kebohongan yang Naruto buat agar Rias tidak mencurigai bahwa dirinyalah yang membasmi semua Orc itu **_sendirian_**. Membuat adik dari seorang pemimpin negeri mengetahui bahwa orang yang dianggap paling tidak berguna di akademinya ternyata mampu mengatasi lima Orc sekaligus sendirian dan bahkan dapat membasmi mereka, terlebih lagi dalam waktu singkat. Demi Astrid, itu adalah keputusan paling tidak bijak yang pernah ia pikirkan. Apabila dia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Rias, besar kemungkinan gadis itu akan melaporkan hal ini kepada akademi dan meminta para _sensei_ untuk meninjau ulang keterampilannya. Lebih parahnya, dia dapat naik pangkat hingga ke _[Elite]_ atau bahkan _[Ace]_ saat itu juga.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal, dia melanjutkan kegiatan _pungutisme_ yang menurutnya wajib untuk dilakukan ini dengan sukacita. Naruto tidak membawa tas ransel yang biasa ia gunakan, jadi dia hanya dapat mengambil beberapa benda saja yang menurutnya paling berharga dan bernilai tinggi di pasaran untuk nantinya dijual dan menambah pemasukan bulanannya.

Dengan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini, besar kemungkinan dompetnya akan sangat tebal. Orc adalah makhluk yang serbaguna dan dagingya cukup nikmat untuk dijadikan makanan. Setelah ini, dia akan kembali ke desa dan meminta bantuan dari para penduduk untuk membawa semua mayat Orc ke desa dan menjualnya kepada pedagang yang kebetulan singgah disana. Hanya sekedar informasi belaka, harga penjualan daging dari satu ekor Orc saja dapat dengan mudah mencapai kisaran sepuluh koin emas, keuntungannya sepuluh kali lebih tinggi daripada _quest_ pembasmian makhluk ini, yang biasanya hanya sekeping koin emas.

Dan ada enambelas ekor Orc yang berhasil dia bunuh, dia akan dengan mudah mendapat sekitar delapanpuluh koin emas hanya dari penjualan dagingnya, itupun sudah dibagi dua dengan partnernya. _Ugh_ , bekerja di bidang ini memang sangat menguntungkan. Inilah alasan mengapa dia lebih memilih melanjutkan bekerja sebagai petualang dibandingkan mengabdi kepada negara sebagai seorang _Ksatria Empire_.

"Rias, kita telah selesai memunguti barang berharga milik para Orc ini."

Barang-barang yang akan ia bawa kali ini berupa sebuah _longsword_ yang terbuat dari besi biasa dan beberapa aksesoris yang terbuat dari bebatuan berharga yang mereka punya di kantong mereka. Dia akan membuang _longsword_ yang telah menemaninya sepanjang pertarungan ini dan menggunakan yang baru saja dia pungut dari Orc yang telah mati. Ketika dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke desa, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Rias yang memang sudah berada agak jauh darinya membalikkan badannya kearah sang pemilik suara dengan sebuah ekspresi kebingungan yang terlihat jelas. Naruto kini berjalan menuju ke gubuk yang berada di tengah dan disusul dengan Rias yang berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya, keduanya kini memasuki tempat dimana si pirang itu menemukan seorang wanita yang menjadi korban perbudakan oleh sekelompok monster Orc.

Dia masih disana.

Masih duduk terantai tanpa sinar kehidupen di iris violetnya yang kosong, kepalanya bergerak pelan untuk sekedar mendongak kedepan dengan lemah agar mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mendatanginya. Gadis itu mendapati sosok gendut yang tadi ia lihat, dibelakangnya berdiri gadis asing yang memiliki rambut merah, gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya secara terang-terangan dan kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menutupi mulutnya karena sesuatu yang mendadak memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Rupanya itu disebabkan penampilan telanjang dan menyedihkan miliknya.

Kembali pedang yang Naruto genggam terangkat keatas dan ditujukan untuk membuat sebuah kematian yang cepat kepada gadis bersurai serupa dengan malam tersebut. Kali ini terdapat pancaran tekad sekuat baja dan keteguhan yang kuat didalam safir yang bersinar teduh milik sang _Fat Knight_.

Saat pedang tersebut akan diayunkan kebawah, terdapat sepasang tangan yang mencegah. Dia menemukan wajah gadis cantik bersurai merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menentang begitu kepala pirangnya berputar untuk menengok kebelakang. Naruto diam sejenak dan otaknya mulai menyusun sebuah kalimat yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini secara singkat dan mudah dipahami oleh partnernya.

"Gadis ini kemungkinan besar mengandung makhluk yang sejenis dengan Orc hitam tadi, seekor monster berjenis mutasi. Membunuhnya saat ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat, juga… aku tidak ingin melihat dia menderita lebih jauh dari ini."

Iris emerald yang menatapnya membola untuk sesaat, tetapi pada akhirnya kembali menunjukkan penentangan terhadap tindakan Naruto walaupun telah diberitahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya bila gadis yang telah dijadikan sebagai wadah untuk janin Orc tersebut dibiarkan hidup. Bagi Rias, membunuh seseorang yang telah menjadi korban dari hal yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini sama artinya dengan menimpakan tangga kepada orang yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Tetapi tetap saja…"

Naruto memperkuat tenaganya untuk mengayunkan pedang itu kearah kepala gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, tetapi Rias juga bersikeras untuk mengentikannya dan bahkan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan agar sepasang tangan gempal milik Naruto tidak terayun dan menebas kepala seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto… aku mohon padamu untuk memberikannya kesempatan kedua!"

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kau ingin ada orang lain yang menghadapi si hitam sialan yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Troll itu?!"

"Itu jika dia hamil!"

Lalu hening. Emerald miliknya melebar dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas seolah baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ilham dari Astrid. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena perdebatan singkatnya dengan Naruto, lalu menatap safir pemuda itu yang saat ini tengah terarah kepadanya.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah dia saat ini hamil atau tidak… bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya tidak sedang mengandung dan kau malah mengakhiri hidupnya?"

Mendadak, safir itu kehilangan sinar penuh tekadnya setelah mendengar apa yang Rias ucapkan, apa yang gadis itu ucapkan ada benarnya. Bisa saja gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak mengandung bayi terkutuk para Orc itu, dan apabila Naruto membunuhnya, itu hanya akan meninggalkan sebuah rasa bersalah yang akan terus menghantuinya selama sebulan penuh. Dia benci situasi ini, tetapi dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi untuk membantah apa yang Rias ucapkan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu perut gadis itu menggembung, lalu menebas kepalanya. Hanya itu.

"Baiklah… kau dapat merawatnya di _mansion_ milikmu. Tetapi bila terlihat tanda-tanda kehamilan pada dirinya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memisahkan kepala gadis itu dari anggota tubuhnya."

Rias tersenyum lega setelah mendengar pernyataan partnernya, lalu mereka berdua pergi dari tempat busuk ini dengan gadis berambut hitam yang kini digendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ dengan sehelai jubah hitam yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya.

 _'Asw… baunya seperti pej* Orc!'_

… Terserahlah.

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _-Saint Palace_ , _Ibukota Kekaisaran Suci Histoire, Thursina-_

Walaupun peran matahari kini digantikan oleh bulan, tetapi pancaran kemewahan dari satu-satunya istana yang berdiri di ibukota negeri terkuat di benua Imnesia itu tetap indah dan tidak terlihat sedikitpun kecacatan disana.

Istana Saint, itulah nama dari bangunan megah yang dindingnya terbuat dari emas secara keseluruhan dengan sebuah menara di pusat istana yang menjulang setinggi limapuluh meter dengan perak sebagai bahan yang melapisi bagian luarnya.

Di bangunan yang tingginya tidak kurang dari seratus meter itu, terdapat begitu banyak Ksatria yang berpatroli di lingkungan istana. Walau sekarang adalah pukul tiga pagi, tak terlihat satupun dari mereka yang mengantuk ataupun lalai dalam bertugas. Hal-hal sepele semacam itu tak akan mungkin terjadi di istana ini, karena kesalah sekecil apapun akan berakibat sebuah sanksi yang berat. Istana ini adalah sebuah tempat suci yang dibangun sendiri oleh Dewi Pencipta yang selalu mereka puja, Astrid. Dan seseorang yang dapat menjejakkan kakinya disini – walau hanya sebagai penjaga – bukanlah orang yang sembarangan, mereka adalah _[Royal Guard]_ , sebuah pasukan yang telah memberikan diri mereka kepada Dewinya dan sepenuhnya mengabdi kepada negeri yang telah dijamin oleh Astrid itu sendiri. Oleh karena itu, mereka menganggap sebuah kesalahan yang mereka perbuat adalah penghinaan kepada pencipta mereka, dan hal semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mereka hindari apapun kondisinya.

Dalam sebuah lorong yang hanya terdapat beberapa _[Royal Guard]_ yang bertugas, berjalan seorang pria bersurai putih keperakan dengan sepasang mata biru yang menyala terang. Jubah mewahnya yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari sutera dengan bordiran dari benang emas dan berbagai macam permata yang bertaburan di berbagai sudut pakaian tersebut. Dari caranya berjalan, berpenampilan, serta raut wajah yang setenang air itu, sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia bukanlah sosok berpangkat rendah di tempat ini.

Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri, kakak dari _[The Saint]_ generasi ini juga sekaligus pemimpin seluruh kekuatan militer negeri. Terdapat satu keunikan yang ada di kekaisaran suci mengenai rantai komando tertinggi dalam militer mereka, dan itu terletak pada gelar yang pemimpin tertinggi mereka punya. Apabila pemimpin seluruh kekuatan militer di suatu negeri bergelar _[Paladin]_ , maka tidak dengan negeri yang satu ini. Mereka menggunakan _[Arbalest]_ sebagai nama gelar dari otoritas tertinggi para Ksatria di negeri ini, dan Toneri adalah _[Arbalest]_ pada masa ini.

Pada pagi buta ini, terdapat seorang _[Royal Guard]_ yang berkunjung ke kamarnya dan membawakan pesan bahwa _[The Saint]_ memanggilnya menuju kamarnya, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat Toneri tolak., walaupun rasa kantuk dan lelah mendominasi dirinya, dia tetap memenuhi panggilan itu dan mendatangi kamar pribadi dari adiknya.

 _"Buka pintunya."_

Dua orang yang sedang berjaga di tempat itu tanpa waktu lama langsung melakukan perintah dari Toneri dan membuka daun pintu yang memiliki ukiran yang rumit dan menawan. Ketika sosok bersurai putih keperakan itu masuk kedalam, pintu langsung ditutup oleh para penjaga.

 _"Nii-san?"_

Sebuah suara feminim dan lembut terdengar dari arah ranjang berukuran _king-size_ yang terletak tepat beberapa meter didepannya, disana terbaring gadis bersurai perak dengan iris mutiara yang saat ini tengah menatapnya lembut. Toneri tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang adiknya sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelai lembut surai keperakan gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada apa, Kaguya?" tanya sang kakak dengan lembut. Kaguya memberikan pandangan yang terlihat khawatir kepada saudaranya sebelum menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Empat Binatang Malapetaka akan segera bangkit dan terbebas dari segelnya."

Senyum lembut itu segera luntur, digantikan dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah garis lurus di wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan sepasang mata biru yang menatap serius pemimpin negeri ini. _[The Saint]_ memiliki sebuah kemampuan peramalan yang dianugerahi oleh Astrid untuk memimpin negeri ini kearah yang cerah, dan Kaguya bukanlah pengecualian. Kemampuan peramalan yang dimiliki leluhurnya dan juga Kaguya sendiri sangat akurat dalam meramalkan berbagai macam peristiwa, termasuk munculnya _Seven Dragons_ dan akan dipanggilnya _[Peter san Siro]_ ke dunia ini untuk menjadi penyelamat mereka.

Dan sekarang ia dihadapkan kepada ramalan mengenai kebangkitan dari _Empat Binatang Malapetaka_. Mereka mungkin tidak sekuat _Seven Dragons_ , tetapi masih memiliki kapabilitas yang cukup untuk membuat dunia ini kembali menuju kehancuran bila pihak manusia mengambil langkah yang salah untuk menghadapi mereka. Walaupun dia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan dari setiap negeri untuk memerangi makhluk-makhluk ini dan memusnahkannya dari dunia, tetapi peperangan yang sebelumnya dengan _Seven Dragons_ masih meninggalkan krisis yang belum dapat sepenuhnya diatasi selama delapan belas tahun ini. Dengan kata lain, bila setiap negeri kembali melakukan peperangan dengan makhluk semacam ini, dampaknya akan sangat terasa karena mereka belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kehancuran yang _Seven Dragons_ sisakan.

Itu artinya, mau tidak mau dia harus mengatasi masalah ini seorang diri atau mungkin dengan bantuan _Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga_ , jika perlu. Dengan duaratus orang yang akan menjadi penyembuh jarak jauh, dia sangat yakin untuk mengatasi _Empat Binatang Malapetaka_ sendirian secara satu lawan satu. Bukan bermaksud pamer, tetapi dirinya dikenal sebagai _Tanker_ terbaik sepanjang sejarah manusia. Walau dia tidak memiliki daya serang yang gila-gilaan seperti _[Peter san Siro]_ , Toneri memiliki daya tahan yang luarbiasa tinggi, ditambah lagi dia memiliki sepuluh buah _[Longinus]_ yang berada dalam dirinya. Dia bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk malapetaka ini sendirian, dia yakin itu.

"Dimana lokasi pastinya?" tanya Toneri lembut, pancaran mata penuh kasih sayang itu telah kembali.

"Sepuluh kilometer di bagian utara Thursina, dan yang akan muncul adalah _[Spirit Turtles]_ , masalah waktunya…"

"Kapan waktunya, Kaguya- _chan_?"

"Siang ini."

Wajah Toneri terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu tak kasat mata setelah mendengar apa yang Kaguya katakana.

 _'Sial… kita kurang persiapan.'_

* * *

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke desa, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah lebih dari tiga kali terlontar dari mulut Rias itu kembali terulang. Dia terus berjalan dan mengabaikan apa yang gadis itu tanyakan, seolah dia tidak mendengar apapun selain suara-suara dari binatang malam yang melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Terus terang saja, dia juga merasa kelelahan malam ini. Tubuhnya baru saja melakukan aktivitas lebih seperti bertarung melawan banyak Orc sekaligus, serta melawan bos para Orc yang rupanya bisa menggunakan sihir, terlebih lagi juga makhluk yang dapat melakukan _Double-tasking magic_. Lebih parahnya, ia juga harus menggendong seorang gadis beraroma sperma Orc di pundaknya! Bayangkan saja seberapa menderita dan lelahnya Naruto saat ini.

 _"Mou,_ berhenti mengabaikanku!"

"Rias… kita masih berada dalam seteng-"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya di tengah jalan, kedua safirnya menemukan sebuah sosok yang tengah bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang terbilang cukup besar dan saat ini tengah sibuk membalut kaki kanannya dengan sebuah perban, samar-samar terlihat luka gigitan disana. Segera saja dia bergegas menghampiri orang tersebut, Rias yang baru menyadari keberadaan orang itu juga berlari mengikutinya.

"Hei, kawan! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanya Naruto cemas, dirinya dengan baik-baik mengamati kondisi sosok yang rupanya seorang pria tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ikut membantunya untuk mengencangkan perban yang ia gunakan. Pria tersebutpun menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meneliti, lalu menjawab sambil mengikat kuat-kuat perban yang membalut kakinya.

"Bung, _raid party_ yang dibentuk untuk _quest_ penaklukan Naga telah dibantai habis oleh makhluk sialan itu! Lebih parahnya, Naga itu juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kearah desa!"

Baik Naruto serta Rias terdiam membeku di tempat.

 _'Sial.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Wew, sebuah keajaiban saya bisa apdet walaupun sedang sakit (") Selamat menikmati malam minggu, semuanya!_

 _Btw, kemarin ada review yang ngebahas soal Naruto yang latihan setiap hari, tetapi masih gendut (")_

 _Jawabannya ada di chapter 1, sudah dijelaskan dari awal kalo Naruto itu suka pake tubuh gendutnya dibandingkan pake tubuh asli – Melchior Mode - (") Tapi jangan khawatir, nanti bakal ada saatnya dimana dia bisa jadi kurus, tetap tunggu saja._

 _Hmm… disini terlihat beberapa Arc baru yang mulai terlihat seperti [Empat Binatang Malapetaka] buat si Toneri atau mungkin arc Alter yang bakal gabung ke akademi di Thursina (")_

 _xXx Kumpulan Pengetahuan Umum di Dunia ini xXx_

 _1._ _Urut-urutan mata uang di dunia ini adalah : copper, gold, silver._

 _2._ _Urut-urutan kelas peralatan di dunia ini : peralatan normal, terbuat dari logam khusus dan memiliki efek magis, peralatan kelas Longinus, peralatan kelas Paragon._

 _3._ _Pengertian dari Longinus : Berbagai hal yang dapat digunakan untuk memberikan dampak serangan ataupun pertahanan terhadap makhluk sekelas Naga atau diatasnya._

 _4._ _Pengertian dari Paragon : Berbagai hal yang dapat berpotensi untuk mengubah keseimbangan dunia apabila digunakan dalam kekuatan penuh, hal-hal jenis ini hanya dapat didapatkan bila seseorang memiliki pengaruh yang kuat terhadap dunia ini. Berbagai macam peralatan atau kekuatan yang ada pada kelas ini yang dapat mencapai kekuatan maksimal hanyalah peralatan/hal yang telah memiliki Nama dari pemiliknya. Contoh : [Astrid's Paragon of Luxuria] (")_

 _5._ _Negeri manusia terkuat di benua Imnesia adalah Kekaisaran Suci Histoire._

 _6._ _[The Saint] adalah gelar yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin Histoire._

 _Rheinhart : OFF!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _Rheinhart_

 _Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Dragon-God! Naru, Absolute! Naru, Fat! Naru, OC, OOC, AU, Medieval! Theme, Typo (s), Cukup Cliché, etc._

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x … ?_

 _Atas saran dari seorang reader di kolom review, mulai dari chapter ini kata Double-Tasking akan digantikan dengan Double-Casting karena lebih sesuai (") Thanks buat pencerahan dan bahan nama tipe penyihir itu, reader Guest (")_

 _Chapter 7 : Orc Hitam dan Cecunguknya, Naga yang Mengamuk di Desa [Last Part]_

 _Ketika Fat Knight Menjadi Silver Knight_

 _(Ciee, rambutnya jadi ada peraknya (") )_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _-Capital, Ibukota Kerajaan Lugunica, Delapanbelas tahun lalu-_

 ** _"UUUUUTTTHEEEERRRRRRR!"_**

 _Ksatria gagah yang memimpin Lugunica itu dipaksa untuk menjatuhkan berat badannya ke tanah dan berakhir dengan mengandalkan kedua tangan yang dan kaki yang berlapis logam itu sebagai tumpuan karena sebuah raungan… raungan dari monster yang tengah melayang diatas langit kotanya dengan tubuh yang sama tingginya dengan menara yang terletak di tengah kota._

 _Makhluk itu bersisik merah, bermata hijau, dan memancarkan emosi yang yang memang sesuai dengan gelarnya, [Wrath]_.

 _Y Ddraig Goch, atau begitulah yang Ksatria pirang bermanik hijau emerald itu ketahui tentang nama dari salah satu makhluk tercela di dunia itu._

 _Di belakang Uther Pendragon, terdapat tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa dari para Ksatria pemberani yang tewas karena menghadapi ancaman yang bahkan melebihi batas logis dan tak dapat diukur kekejamannya. Dengan background dari ibukota Kerajaan Lugunica yang terbakar oleh api dan langit malam yang berwarna oranye, pertarungan antara Pendragon yang berusaha melindungi kerajaannya dengan Seven Dragons yang tengah mengamuk telah menunjukkan tanda akhirnya._

 _Yang berupa kekalahan dari Uther Pendragon._

 _Dia sudah terluka terlalu parah, dan semua itu berupa luka bakar. Mungkin didalam tubuhnya terdapat tekad baja yang meneriakkan agar tidak jatuh dan membiarkan entitas agung didepannya untuk sekali lagi menyemburkan apinya, tetapi batas dari seorang manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat engkau terobos dengan hanya bermodal tekad baja dan semangat yang membara._

 _Lalu sosok yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan Ddraig muncul dan menapakkan kakinya tepat dibelakang Uther Pendragon. Sosok Naga yang hampir serupa dengan Ddraig dari kaki sampai kepala, yang membedakan hanyalah sosok ini tidak memiliki rahang yang sekasar dan berduri layaknya Ddraig, miliknya lebih mendekati batas wajar._

 ** _"Ddraig, kau sudah melebihi batas wajar."_**

 _Suaranya yang terdengar tenang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang saat ini tengah dilalap oleh si jago merah. Iris zamrud Naga yang menentang Ddraig itu memicing, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh saudaranya._

 ** _"Jangan menghalangiku, Volcanica. Kita berdua tahu jika perbedaan kekuatan antara kita terlampau jauh, kau tidak memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku,"_** _ujar Ddraig, sekedar mengingatkan betapa jauh perbedaan antara Raja Naga didepannya dengan [Wrath Dragon King], yakni dirinya._

 ** _"Kau harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini saat ini juga, Ddraig."_**

 _Salah satu anggota Seven Dragons itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, seolah mengejek dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh adiknya ini._

 ** _"Meski kau adalah saudaraku, aku tidak akan segan terhadapmu,"_** _ancam Ddraig, tekanan udara di kota itu menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya._

 _Rahang sang [Wrath] sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan api berwarna merah membara yang bergulung-gulung dengan ganas didalamnya, tak diragukan lagi jika dia akan menggunakan jurus pamungkas para Naga, [Dragon Breath]._

 _Volcanica mengatupkan rahangnya erat sambil kedua tangannya bergerak kedepan dan menutupi sosok Uther Pendragon yang tengah sekarat, dia berniat untuk melindungi Ksatria itu apapun yang terjadi._

 ** _"Dragon Breath!"_**

 _Dan, gelombang api yang mampu membakar habis sebuah gunung itu kembali tersembur dan mengarah ke ibukota Lugunica, tepat kearah Volcanica. Siapapun tahu jika api semburan api itu tidak dilenyapkan apapun caranya, para penduduk yang belum semuanya mengungsi akan turut menyusul sanak-saudaranya ke alam baka yang telah menjadi korban semburan pertama._

 _Uther yang setengah tersadar hanya dapat melihat melalui celah jari-jari Volcanica itu dengan putus asa tatkala Ddraig melakukan serangan yang membuat Capital City menjadi lautan api kembali digunakan. Dalam hati Raja Lugunica itu, dia berdo'a kepada Titania agar rakyatnya terlindung dari serangan maut tersebut. Bahkan jika nyawanya adalah harga yang pantas untuk do'a itu agar dikabulkan, dia rela, asalkan rakyat yang selama ini ia lindungi selamat dari api Ddraig._

 _Dan do'a itu terkabul._

 _Puluhan gelombang kejut berwarna keperakan menghujani api Ddraig dari langit, lalu memadamkannya dalam beberapa detik kemudian setelah sebagian kecil dari wilayah Capital City terbakar olehnya._

 _Sementara Ddraig merasa jengkel karena ada makhluk yang ikut campur dengan urusannya dan Volcanica, kepala makhluk itu menengok keatas untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu mereka. Dan sepasang iris emerald itu dibuat melebar ketika melihat Naga Kolosal berwarna hitam tengah mengambang di angkasa dengan ribuan manusia yang berada diatas punggungnya._

 _Tepat dipucuk moncong Naga Kolosal tersebut, terdapat manusia yang bermandikan cahaya emas._

 _Surai pirangnya menari-nari pelan karena angin yang menerpa dan mata biru safirnya menatap ke bawah dengan niat membunuh yang besar, dan itu diarahkan kepada Ddraig. Sosok itu mengenakan armor emas yang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri, juga menggunakan pedang perak yang terlihat agung sebagai tumpuannya._

 _Dengan sebuah senyum miring, [Paragon of Chivalria] yang awalnya digunakan untuk bertumpu kini diarahkan kearah Ddraig. Pendar keperakan bersinar dari bilah pedangnya, dan itu bukanlah berita yang baik bila senjata kelas [Paragon] yang sedang dalam kekuatan penuh terarah kepadamu. Bahkan jika kau adalah salah satu Seven Dragons, sekurang-kurangnya lawannya akan kehilangan salah satu sayap atau lengannya bila beruntung._

 _Sejenak Ddraig mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Volcanica, mendapati bahwa adiknya saat ini tengah tersenyum. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi [Wrath] untuk mencerna semua peristiwa ini dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan ; adiknya telah bekerjasama dengan 'manusia hina' dan 'sang penghianat'._

 ** _"Beraninya… BERANINYA KAU BEKERJASAMA DENGAN 'PENGKHIANAT' DAN 'MANUSIA' ITU!"_**

 _Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Uther menitikkan air mata bahagia karena merasa bahwa permohonannya telah terkabulkan. Sebelum dia sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran, Uther berbatin._

 _'Peter san Siro, terimakasih karena telah datang memenuhi do'aku.'_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Sudah lebih dari belasan menit semenjak _party_ kami berjumpa dengan seorang petualang yang sedang terluka. Dan saat ini, baik Rias maupun aku, tengah memaksakan diri untuk menuju ke desa Flora.

Semua yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaan, bahkan petualangan ini sendiri. Akademi hanya meminta kami untuk mengalahkan seekor Orc saja, tetapi kami berakhir dengan melawan enambelas dari mereka. Lebih parahnya, terdapat satu Orc – si hitam – yang merupakan jenis mutasi dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir, dia juga makhluk yang dapat digolongkan sebagai _Double-Casting_ _Wizard_ karena mampu menggunakan dua sihir dalam waktu bersamaan, juga membawa seorang gadis yang dijadikan Orc sebagai media penghasil keturunan mereka ikut kedalam _party_ dan membopongnya.

Sekarang, ada seekor Naga di desa Flora yang sedang mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan tempat itu. Sungguh, hal ini benar-benar berada diluar scenario yang telah aku rancang dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Andai semua peristiwa ini saling bersangkut-paut sejak awal dan Astrid berada dibaliknya, aku akan benar-benar marah dan dengan berat hati harus menempatkannya kedalam kategori _'Musuh'_ serta harus menjaga jarak dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

Semua ini terlalu kebetulan jika disimpulkan menjadi takdir belaka. Bila peristiwa ini terjadi ketika kekuatanku masih berada didalam badan dan Alter belum diciptakan, maka tanpa ragu aku akan menganggapnya sebagai takdir, lalu membereskan semuanya semudah bernafas dan menghapus ingatan dari para saksi mata.

Tetapi semua ini terjadi setelah kekuatan Nagaku berada di Alter. Jika ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Astrid-lah yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar.

Aku hanya dapat meringis memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif tentang Astrid, apakah aku berubah menjadi seorang paranoid karena kehilangan seratus persen kekuatan Nagaku? Entahlah, tetapi kemungkinan untuk hal ini tidaklah kecil.

Jika aku diharuskan untuk mengalahkan Naga itu ketika sampai di desa, maka dengan berat hati aku akan menolak dan cepat-cepat kabur dari lokasi setelah mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal di penginapan. Tetapi tidak ada hal semacam itu yang membuatku harus berkonfrontasi dengan makhluk sejenisku itu secara langsung ataupun terdapat sebuah larangan untuk memanggil _bala bantuan_.

Sambil berlari dan menggendong gadis misterius yang kini tengah tertidur – atau setidaknya itu yang aku lihat - , tangan kiriku yang sedaritadi bergerak bebas aku arahkan ke dada sambil menutup kedua mataku.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan adalah berdo'a. Jangan anggap aku telah berpasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Dewi, kali ini aku berdo'a kepada kekasihku sendiri, Titania.

 _'Oh, Titania. Tolong lindungi para penduduk desa Flora dan diriku dari amukan Naga yang tengah meneror desa.'_

Itulah caraku mengatakan kepada Titania untuk cepat-cepat datang dan membantuku menangani makhluk sialan ini, mempunyai pacar seorang Dewi benar-benar menguntungkan, terlebih Dewi Pelindung. Aku tak perlu susah-susah memikirkan apabila seandainya do'aku tidak didengarkan olehnya, karena kata _'tidak'_ telah hilang dari kamus Titania apabila hal itu berurusan langsung dengan diriku. _Ugh_ , inikah rasa aman dan nyaman ketika mengetahui bahwa terdapat eksistensi kuat yang selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu dimanapun kau berada? Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, sungguh.

 _'Juga, Alter. Datang ke desa dan lakukan apa-apa saja yang perlu untuk melindungiku.'_

 ** _'Dimengerti, Master.'_**

Memiliki sebilah pedang yang akan bertarung bersamamu memang baik, tetapi akan lebih baik jika kau bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan dan membawa senjata cadangan. Dalam plot yang dibuat olehku, _party_ ini akan bertarung melawan Naga itu untuk mencegah bertambahnya korban jiwa sebelum Titania ataupun Alter datang ke desa.

Dengan begini, pantatnya sudah aman dari gigitan Naga. Bila semua ini telah berakhir, aku dapat menikmati sisa dua minggu terakhir dalam ujian untuk mengerjakan _quest_ dari _guild_ atau hanya sekedar pergi ke bar dan berpesta _Ale_ bersama para petualang lainnya yang kukenal. Aku bahkan sudah sangat rindu dengan Kazuma dan _party_ idiotnya yang selalu menghibur siapapun yang menonton aksi konyolnya bersama anggota _party_ -nya.

 _'Kazuma… aku rindu kegoblokan party-mu!'_

Oi… tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku malah menegakkan sesuatu yang biasa ayah panggil dengan _'Death Flag'_ atau apalah itu?! Apa aku akan mati?! Tidak lucu pantek! Bahkan menelelanjangi Julis _-sama_ sampai tanpa busana saja belum, mana bisa aku mati di tempat ini? Serius, bendera kematian yang baru saja aku tegakkan itu entah mengapa membuat punggungku berkeringat dingin…

 _'Aku tidak akan mati, kan?'_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Tempat itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti sebuah desa yang memiliki berbagai macam rumah bergaya sederhana dan terbuat dari kayu yang memiliki nuansa khas alam serta nuansa yang ceria, ataupun suasana tentramnya yang dapat melepaskan stress di pikiran.

Desa ini telah berubah menjadi miniatur dari Neraka itu sendiri. Api yang senantiasa melahap perumahan penduduk hingga hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya, beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalan ataupun pusat desa dengan bekas cakaran atau luka bakar yang parah, serta asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi di udara dan menyesakkan pernafasan dari makhluk manapun yang menghirupnya.

Dan di atas langit desa, terdapat mesin pembunuh yang berwujud kadal bersayap dengan sisik yang berwarna merah dan memiliki cakar yang mampu merobek armor para petualang semudah memotong mentega. Terlepas dari umur makhluk itu yang masih terbilang muda dan tingginya hanya sepertiga tinggi dari sesama jenisnya yang dewasa, dialah penyebab semua malapetaka ini.

 _Naga._

Di sebuah lokasi yang tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang lumayan rindang, berdiri sosok Naruto dan Rias dengan mata yang terpaku pada pemandangan horor ini. Gadis berambut merah itu tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata, merasa sangat _shock_ dan terpukul melihat pemandangan yang baginya sama buruknya dengan neraka. Sementara si pirang gendut itu memandang datar Naga yang tengah berenang-renang di atas langit desa, seolah menunjukkan bahwa tempat yang ada dibawahnya adalah miliknya.

Mata safir itu mulai mengamati dan meneliti Naga itu dalam diam. Mencoba untuk mengetahui dari jenis apa Naga itu, seberapa keras sisik yang melindungi tubuhnya, apakah dia memiliki kecerdasan atau bukan, dan banyak lagi.

 _'Tipe Naga Penyembur Api. Aku ragu jika dia bisa berbicara atau mungkin memiliki kecerdasan, jadi tidak mungkin itu jenis Snapdragon. Setidaknya dia dapat terbang dengan kecepatan sekitar limapuluh hingga delapanpuluh kilometer perjam bila dilihat dari lebar sayap dan kecepatan ia menggerakkannya. Dia lawan yang terlalu tangguh untuk dihadapi oleh party yang berisikan hanya seorang Support dan Tanker saja.'_

Setelah selesai mengukur-ukur sejauh mana kekuatan lawan dari hanya modal penglihatan, kepala pirang itu mulai memikirkan cara yang paling pas untuk menghadapi Naga tersebut tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa ataupun terkena luka yang parah. Ini akan sangat bagus bagi dirinya dan Rias bila dapat menembak jatuh kadal bersayap itu hanya dengan sebuah serangan tunggal, contohnya serangan jarak jauh seperti…

milik Orc hitam.

 _'Tunggu… itu kuncinya!'_

Seolah baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan, wajah datar pemuda itu digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi yang terlihat bahagia dan tanpa beban, lalu tangan kanannya menepuk pelan pundak sang partner. Rias langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto sesaat setelah merasakan tangan gempal pemuda itu tengah berada di pundaknya, gadis berambut merah itu menghadiahkan sebuah pandangan penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Apa kau dapat meniru _[Caladbolg]_ milik si Orc hitam?"

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu terdiam, lalu kemudian memasang sebuah senyum kecut sambil kepalanya digelengkan ke kanan dan kiri.

 _'Baiklah… aku rupanya terlalu berharap banyak kepadanya,'_ batinnya, merasa sedikit kecewa karena sang partner yang rupanya gagal untuk memenuhi ekspektasinya. _Ah_ , justru disini dirinyalah yang berharap terlalu tinggi kepada Rias karena gelarnya sebagai _[Elite] Wizard_. Mulai dari sekarang Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak terlalu menggunakan tingginya pangkat seseorang sebagai tolak ukur kekuatan yang mereka punya, tentunya.

Sebenarnya, menyalin sihir milik seseorang sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang sesederhana kelihatannya. Kau harus mengetahui bagaimana _'racikan'_ dari sihir yang ia gunakan secara luar-dalam. Jika tidak, hanya sebuah sihir yang serupa dalam rupa, tetapi kosong didalamnya. Untuk seorang Rias Gremory yang seorang keluarga kerajaan, dia tidak akan terlalu menekuni bidang sihir, itu sudah tentu membuat hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh para _Wizard_ profesional dan berbakat terlihat cukup sulit baginya.

"Tetapi aku dapat membuat anak panah yang cukup kuat untuk menembus baja, Rozkurwinatoor- _sama_ pernah mengajarkannya kepadaku saat ia berkunjung di Lilith," ucap gadis berambut merah itu, seolah dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan partnernya hanyalah sebuah senjata jarak jauh, dan itu memang benar.

Walau kelihatannya _[Trace : On]_ milik si Orc hitam itu akan lebih efektif, _sih_. Tapi Naruto tak akan meminta itu, membuat banyak objek dalam waktu bersamaan hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seorang _Wizard_ dengan spek tinggi. Orc hitam itu mampu melakukan _Double-Casting_ , jadi jangan tanya sehebat apa dia.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, dengan begini tidak akan masalah baginya bila Naga itu terbang ketika di tengah pertarungan untuk kabur, mereka dapat menghujani monster itu dengan anak panah. Menurut intuisinya sebagai seorang petualang, Rias bukanlah seorang _Wizard_ yang tidak berguna bila ini menyangkut tentang serangan jarak jauh – walau nyatanya kepala Naruto pernah hampir terkena _Fireball_ ketika pertarungan mereka dengan Goblin - .

Apa yang mendasari intuisinya tidak terletak pada tingkatan gadis itu di akademi, melainkan siapa mentornya. Rozkurwinatoor, _[Paladin]_ dari negeri ini. Mengingat gelar pria itu sebagai _[King of Artillery]_ atau bisa kalian sebut sebagai Raja Artileri – orang yang harus kalian hindari untuk diajak tawuran karena dia akan melempari kubumu dengan senjata tajam, bukan batu - , sudah pasti Rias mampu untuk setidaknya membidik musuh yang sedang tidak bergerak dengan tepat dalam jarak tertentu.

"Jadi, berapa jarak jangkauanmu?" tanya Naruto, dia menanyakan sesuatu yang menjadi kunci dari berhasil tidaknya mereka untuk menyibukkan Naga itu sampai Titania ataupun Alter datang untuk memberikan bantuan. Sebisa mungkin, mereka harus melukai salah satu sayap makhluk itu untuk membuatnya tetap diatas tanah. Tetapi itu akan cukup sulit, mengingat satu _party_ besar dari para petualang saja tidak berhasil melakukan hal mendasar semacam itu.

 _'Mungkinkah Naga ini memiliki [Dragon Protection] dari ibu atau Great Red?'_

Jika memang benar, ini akan mengancam pantatnya. _[Dragon Protection]_ pada dasarnya sama seperti berkah yang diberikan oleh Dewi – _[Divine Protection]_ \- , yang membedakan hanyalah ini diberikan oleh Naga.

"Aku dapat membidik apapun dengan sempurna dalam jarak sekitar seratus meter bila tidak bergerak, tujuhpuluh lima bila dia bergerak," ucap Rias dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan kepercayaan diri. _Wow_ , ini sedikit melebihi ekspektasi dari Naruto. Mungkin pemuda itu akan jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini jika si merah itu terus menerus membuatnya puas dalam bidang ini, walau sebenarnya kenyataan justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan mengenai adik dari pemimpin _Kingdom_ tersebut.

Rias mampu menyerang kadal bersayap sialan itu bila dia sedang terbang atau saat dia kabur keatas bila kalah dalam pertarungan diatas tanah – walau kedengarannya terlalu indah untuk terjadi - , sementara dirinya akan mengurusnya diatas tanah.

"Rias, pertama-tama kita akan pindah tempat terlebih dahulu. Tidak lucu bila kau akan memanahnya dari tempat ini dan membuat perempuan misterius itu terseret kedalam pertarungan," katanya, kepala pirang itu menengok kearah sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan posisi menyandar pohon.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Disinilah mereka, bersembunyi diantara perumahan penduduk yang tengah dilalap oleh api dengan ganasnya. Rias dan Naruto saat ini telah mencapai area pusat dari desa, diseberang tanah lapang yang menjadi titik pusat desa itu terdapat penginapan mereka yang dapat terbilang beruntung karena tidak mengalami kebakaran yang hebat dan hanya menderita kerusakan yang minim.

Sebelumnya Naruto dan Rias telah memastikan bahwa rumah-rumah yang ada disekitar mereka telah kosong, itu cukup membuat lega karena artinya para penduduk telah melakukan evakuasi sebelum Naga itu datang dan mengobrak-abrik rumah mereka. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang bernasib sial dan berakhir dengan mati terbakar atau tubuh terbelah karena cakar, _sih_.

"Kau siap, Rias?" tanya pemuda itu dengan _longsword_ miliknya yang telah terhunus, mata safirnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik monster yang terbang di langit desa dengan serius. Ini akan cukup bermasalah baginya, pasalnya akan butuh lebih dari sekedar pedang dengan perawatan minimum seperti miliknya untuk menembus sisik keras kadal bersayap itu, sesuatu yang Naruto ragukan akan dapat dilakukan oleh senjatanya.

Dia memiliki dua cara untuk mengatasinya, salah satunya adalah masuk kedalam penginapan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan mengambil katana miliknya, atau tusuk mata Naga itu dengan pedang yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan menembus otaknya.

Pilihan pertama terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu, sementara pilihan kedua terlalu beresiko. Tetapi hanya kedua pilihan itulah yang mampu mengatasi makhluk ini. Pedang katana miliknya terbuat dari logam terkeras di dunia dan bilahnya memiliki ketajaman yang luarbiasa, tetapi mengambilnya di penginapan hanya akan membuat pantatnya terbakar oleh lawannya sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan peralatan seadanya dan mengandalkan sedikit keberuntungan untuk menusuk mata makhluk setinggi sepuluh meter tersebut.

Saat ini, Naruto menempatkan dirinya dan partnernya dalam situasi terburuk, dimana baik Titania ataupun Alter akan datang terlambat, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Hanya dengan begitulah, kemungkinan selamat mereka dapat meningkat walau hanya sedikit, karena telah siap dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Entah untuk memantapkan tekadnya atau memang dia adalah ciptaan yang taat, dia menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar berdo'a – lagi - , kali ini kepada Astrid.

 _'Wahai Dewiku, Astrid. Jika kau dapat menimpakan sebuah gunung kepada Naga diatasku dan memberiku support, aku akan menikahimu dan memberimu makanan lezat setiap hari!'_

… Lupakan soal berdo'a, bedebah itu justru berniat melamar Astrid dengan kedok _'do'a'_. Sadar diri oi!

"Rias, kita mulai penyerangannya."

Dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan, titik-titik mana berwarna merah mulai muncul disekitar gadis berambut merah darah tersebut dan akhirnya energi yang telah mengkristal tersebut menyatu dengan sejenisnya, hingga sebuah busur akhirnya dapat terproyeksi di genggaman tangan gadis berdarah kerajaan itu.

Busur itu diarahkan ke langit dengan benangnya yang mulai ditarik oleh jari lentik gadis itu. Anak panah muncul dari ketiadaan tepat setelah tali busur itu telah mencapai batas maksimalnya. Rias mengatur pernafasannya dan matanya terkunci pada sebuah objek yang berenang-renang di langit, seolah menunggu dirinya untuk menembak jatuh makhluk itu.

 _"Explosive Arrow!"_

Dan anak panah berwarna merah dengan ujung yang terbakar itu melesat ke udara, terus bergerak lurus dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah di angkasa, lalu meledak tepat disamping targetnya.

 _Blar!_

 ** _"ROOARRGGHHHHH!"_**

Kadal bersayap itu bersuara, bukan karena kesakitan, tetapi amarah. Anak panah itu seharusnya mengenai makhluk buas, tetapi mengapa meleset? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Naga itu berada dalam jalur yang dilalui oleh anak panah peledak tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Naruto sangat yakin itu. Anak panah yang Rias luncurkan setidaknya memiliki kecepatan yang tak kurang dari tujuhpuluh lima meter perdetik, kecepatan semacam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihindari oleh makhluk yang berada pada jarak kurang dari seratus limapuluh meter, terlebih memiliki tubuh raksasa seperti Naga.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah._

Dari rahang makhluk itu, api berwarna merah menyala tengah menari dengan ganasnya. Naga itu tak bergerak dari posisinya ketika memproses sebuah serangan. Rias baru saja akan melakukan serangan kedua, tetapi gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh sautan tangan Naruto, lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ialah dia digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh si _Fat Knight_ yang saat ini tengah berlari.

 _"Siaaal!"_

Rias tidak tahu mengapa Naruto mengumpat, pula mengapa dia berlari menuju ke area yang diselimuti oleh pepohonan, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengejar mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rias untuk mengetahui apa itu.

Ketika kegelapan disingkirkan oleh cahaya terang berwarna merah, Rias mendongakkan kepalanya keatas secara spontan, lalu iris mata hijaunya melebar dan mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Diatas sana, bukan langit bertabur bintang yang terlihat.

Melainkan angkasa yang diselimuti oleh api membara yang terus bergerak turun dan menjanjikan kehancuran saat dia mencapai permukaan tanah.

 _"BUAT SEBUAH PELINDUNG!"_

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya bergerak keatas dan titik-titik mana dengan jumlah yang luarbiasa banyak mengambang disekitar mereka, lalu bersatu-padu dan terbentuklah lapisan transparan berbentuk setengah bola yang melindungi mereka.

Lalu dinding api turun dari langit dan jatuh tepat di tempat mereka berada, dan panas yang mencapai ratusan derajat kembali membakar tanah dan segala sesuatu yang berada diatasnya.

 _Krek…_

Ini tidak bagus, pelindung yang Rias ciptakan tak cukup kuat untuk menahan panas dari hujan api yang disebabkan oleh Naga itu. Disisi lain, mereka sudah hampir sampai di tepian hutan. Tetapi ketika badai api melanda, semua yang ada disekitar mereka terselimuti oleh lautan merah membara, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun walau itu sangat dekat. Saat ini, satu-satunya yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan api yang membakar segalanya hanyalah sebuah pelindung sihir yang mulai retak karena tak kuat menahan tekanan dari api tersebut.

 _Krek…_

 _'Hampir sampai!'_ batin pemuda itu yakin sambil terus memaksa kedua kakinya untuk terus berlari walau apapun yang terjadi.

Tetapi tiba-tiba badai api itu berhenti, diikuti dengan suara desingan angin yang terdengar semakin keras tiap detiknya.

 _'Gawat!'_

Sekuat tenaga, ia melempar tubuh Rias kearah tepi hutan ketika objek dengan berat tidak kurang dari dua ton itu melesat dari angkasa kearah mereka. Gadis itu berteriak kaget ketika tubuhnya melayang di udara dan kemudian jatuh berguling-guling di tanah, sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan menabrak sebuah pohon. Beruntung pelindung sihirnya masih ada dan melindungi tubuhnya dari tanah yang masih merah membara, sebelum akhirnya pecah ketika menghantam pohon yang terletak di sisi yang tidak terkena semburan. Gadis itu berakhir dengan tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terbentur oleh batang pohon.

 _'Na… ruto.'_

Sementara pada saat yang sama, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya kearah belakang dengan _longsword_ yang telah sepenuhnya terhunus. Lalu tubuh itu melompat kearah kanan sambil menusukkan pedang itu kearah makhluk yang bertanggung jawab atas terbakarnya desa. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dia berhasil menancapkan pedangnya tepat di bola mata Naga itu, tetapi itu harus dibayar dengan mahal.

Tangan kirinya berhasil digigit oleh Naga sekarat itu, dan dia ikut terseret olehnya.

 _"AAAARRGHHHHH!"_

Kedua berguling-guling dan saling tindih-menindih, yang sudah pasti membuat manusia manapun remuk semua tulangnya, Naruto bukan pengecualian. Tak puas sampai disana, Naga itu mengoyak lengan mangsanya sampai terputus dan membuat Naruto yang sudah bermandikan darah karena terdapat puluhan tulangnya yang mencuat keluar dari tubuh dan menyobek kulitnya dari dalam, menjadi lebih parah dari itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah semburan api yang tidak terlalu besar diarahkan kepada sang _Fat Knight …_

Kearah Naruto.

Membakar pemuda itu dengan suhu ratusan derajat celcius, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan memperlihatkan sebuah tubuh yang sudah tak lagi dapat dikenali karena kulitnya yang telah mengelupas dari badan. Menyisakan sebuah tubuh gosong dengan darah yang bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

Pada saat itu, Naga tersebut sudah dapat dipastikan mati setelah menggelepar beberapa kali. Naruto masih hidup, tetapi dalam keadaan mustahil untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih lama dari beberapa menit.

Karena lemak yang menumpuk dalam tubuhnya, dia tidak langsung mati karena beban dari Naga itu ketika menimpanya. Lemak itu menjadi sebuah _perisai alami_ pemuda itu, menyerap sebagian besar _damage_ yang disebabkan oleh beban tubuh maupun semburan api Naga itu.

Membuatnya hidup beberapa menit lebih lama lagi, dan membuat tubuhnya merasakan betapa sakitnya semua ini dalam beberapa menit terakhir dalam hidupnya.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 _Ini menyakitkan._

Aku tak lagi dapat melihat apapun, semuanya ditutupi oleh kegelapan sejati.

Tubuhku rasanya terbakar, walaupun aku telah kehilangan kesadaran tepat setelah mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan. Rasanya begitu saat tulang-tulang dari tubuhku meringsek keluar dari tubuh dan menyobek kulit, membuat darah dengan deras mengalir dari sana.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasakan sesuatu yang disebut _Neraka_ dalam kehidupan.

Jika saja aku mati tepat setelah Naga itu menindihku, mungkin aku tak perlu merasakan semua rasa sakit yang membuatku memohon untuk kematian.

Aku tak lagi peduli apakah nantinya aku akan hidup kembali dengan tubuh Alter sebagai sarananya, atau mungkin Alter akan hidup sebagai diriku yang sesungguhnya, Melchior. Selama semua rasa sakit ini berhenti, aku tak keberatan. Bahkan jika itu artinya adalah ajal menjemput.

 _"Nee-sama! Tolong selamatkan Naruto-kun! Hiks!"_

Titania, itukah kau?

 _"Aku akan terus meneteskan [Darah Naga] ke mulutnya, supaya Master dapat bertahan lebih lama. Tolong lakukan sesuatu, wahai Dewi Pencipta."_

Bahkan Alter ada disini…

 _"Mustahil dia dapat diselamatkan."_

Suara yang tak memiliki sedikitpun nada didalamnya itu pasti milik Astrid.

Dalam rasa sakit yang sepertinya akan terus menyiksaku untuk selamanya, aku hanya dapat pasrah dan mendengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan. Ini adalah kesalahanku sendiri karena telah membuat kekuatan Nagaku pergi dari tubuhku. Karena kebodohanku dalam memperkirakan segala sesuatu, aku berakhir dengan tersandung oleh kegagalan dan berakhir dengan merasakan penderitaan abadi ini.

Aku terlalu meremehkan si Orc hitam yang rupanya dapat melakukan _Double-Casting Magic_. Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang menuju ke desa untuk menaklukan Naga, yang bahkan membuat sebuah _Raid Party_ berjumlah besar kalah walaupun dia masih muda. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah menyangka jika Naga ini memiliki _[Dragon Protection]_ dari Great Red atau mungkin ibu.

 _"Baiklah… ada satu jalan yang dapat dicoba."_

Aku menyimak dengan baik apa yang Astrid katakan.

 _"Luxuria…"_

 _"Jika dia tidak dapat direinkarnasi sebagai seorang manusia, maka aku harus membagi hidupku dengannya."_

 _"Aku akan menanamkan [Void] untuk menggantikan jantungnya yang telah rusak, sementara semua bagian yang lain harus diperkuat dengan gen Naga… kau harus memberinya sebuah [Dragon Protection]. Berkahilah dia dengan sebuah lengan Naga."_

Aku tidak dapat lagi untuk berkata-kata. Sampai sejauh ini mereka berkorban untuk membuatku tetap menghirup udara, kepada orang sepertiku…

Walaupun kegelapan tengah menyelimutiku, tetapi aku dapat merasakan terdapat _liquid_ hangat yang menganak sungai dan mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis.

 _"Baiklah, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Master."_

 _"Bagaimana denganku, Nee-sama? Haruskah aku juga menanamkan Paragon milikku kepadanya?"_

 _"Tidak, besok Empat Binatang Malapetaka akan bangkit. Manusia membutuhkan dukunganmu dalam penumpasan monster ini. Cukup berharap saja dia dapat selamat."_

 _"T-tapi-"_

 _"Jangan membantah. Lagipula ini salahku, karena hanya menonton dan memperhatikan dari singgasana nyamanku. Ini adalah hukuman untukku."_

 _"Baiklah, Nee-sama…"_

Tiba-tiba saja, terdapat sebuah cahaya. Tepat didepan mataku, sebuah bola putih transparan tengah mengambang bebas. Bola ini tak memiliki corak, tetapi fakta bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya yang aku miliki untuk mengusir kegelapan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku merasa nyaman.

 _"[Void], bersemayamlah dalam tubuhnya."_

 _"Namaku [Melchior], aku titipkan kepadamu [Envy Draconic Hand]."_

 _"Naruto-kun, kau harus tetap hidup-hiks!"_

Bola itu semakin bersenar terang, hingga membuat kegelapan terusir sepenuhnya dan menggantinya dengan tempat hampa berwarna putih yang menenangkan. Walau secara perlahan, rasa panas, nyeri, sakit, dan lainnya telah berkurang. Meringankan penderitaan yang terasa seperti selamanya ini.

 _'Semuanya… terimakasih.'_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Ketika sepasang safir itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, mata pemuda itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh makhluk manapun selain dirinya.

Didepan matanya yang terarah keatas karena sedang dalam posisi berbaring, terdapat dua Dewi dan Raja – atau mungkin Dewa – Naga yang tengah menatap kearah dirinya dengan harap-harap cemas – minus Astrid - .

"Naruto _-kun!_ /Selamat datang kembali, Master."

Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang bersuara. Sosok gadis bersurai merah panjang dengan mata violet yang berair - Titania menggunakan wujud Dewinya - itu menghambur kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, sementara sosok pria pirang tengah dalam posisi hormat, dan Astrid sedang memberinya…

Bantalan paha.

 _Wew_ , bonus satu poin untuk Naruto karena telah menikmati hal yang sangat didambakan para makhluk hidup. Bantalan paha dari Astrid… _wew_.

Sementara Rias masih pingsan – juga efek dari sihir Astrid - , mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk sebuah keheningan. Titania yang sibuk memeluk dan masih sesenggukan didalam dekapan Naruto, juga Astrid dan Alter yang tak sedikitpun berniat mengubah posisinya. Sebelum akhirnya...

"Naruto," Sang Pencipta memanggil namanya, pemuda itu menatap kearah Astrid.

"Iya?" tanya Naruto.

" _Luxuria_ milikku ada di tubuhmu," ucapnya dengan nada kosong dan tatapan yang terarah kepada orang dibawahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan sebuah kebingungan.

"Itu artinya, aku harus tinggal di rumahmu."

 _'… Sial.'_

Pada pagi buta itu, Naruto telah berhasil lolos dari maut berkat _[Luxuria]_ milik Astrid yang menggantikan jantungnya, mendapatkan _[Envy Draconic Hand]_ yang kini membuat tangan kirinya terlihat bersisik, juga pendatang baru di rumahnya. Terlebih, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ujung dari setiap helai rambutnya kini berwarna perak! Membuat kepalanya kini menjadi kombinasi dari pirang dengan silver.

Beruntungnya, tubuhnya masih gendut. Ini membuat lengan kirinya, yang notabene bersisik dan identik dengan warna hitam juga memiliki otot yang ideal, menjadi berbanding terbalik dengan lengan kanannya yang penuh lemak.

… Bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua ini kepada Rias apabila dia terbangun nantinya? _Bah!_ Dia akan pikirkan itu nanti, ketika dia sudah bangun.

Dengan semua peristiwa ini, secara tidak langsung Astrid kehilangan potensi berbahayanya terhadap Melchior – atau Alter – karena tidak memiliki bagian lengkap dari pusakanya. Ditambah lagi, kini tubuh yang sedang ia pakai secara tidak langsung berubah menjadi campuran antara Naga, Manusia, juga Dewa!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC :'v_**

 _Next Chap : Melchior vs Issei & Rozkurwinatoor, ajang gelud & bully dimulai!_

 _Hmm... Titania rupanya bisa ganti wujud (") padahal kakaknya kagak... hmm..._

 _Di chapter ini, Naruto sudah mulai memasuki tahap untuk –uhuk- jadi sixpack berkat Astrid (") Horeee!_

 _Btw, author membawakan sebuah berita menyenangkan bagi para pembaca lemon (")_

 _Fic berjudul Melchior's Lemon Adventure akan segera rilis (") Fic itu akan menceritakan tiga tahun sebelumnya, saat Naruto baru saja keluar dari kandang :"v_

 _Dan, iya (") fic itu punya hubungan dengan yang ini, terkecuali dengan lemon yang berkombinasi dengan adventure dan lainnya (")_

 _Ane bagi-bagi rahasia dulu ah (") Waifu pertama yang dijebol Narto di fic itu : Satella, si Half-Elf yang bikin Natsuki Subadrun cenat-cenut jantungnya (")_

 _Selamat menikmati kesendirian anda di malam minggu sialan ini, jomblo kurang perhatian~_

 _Rheinhart : OFF!_


End file.
